The End
by MajaraDunkelheit247
Summary: Dicen que después de la tormenta, llega la calma... Así como la guerra llega después de la paz, y en esta oportunidad, nadie la detendrá... ¿O sí?. Los Héroes deberán luchar contra un inminente ser que amenaza con destruir la Tierra, y con ella, a Mobius. Una historia llena de tragedia, acción, drama, romance, misterio y un toque de humor. By Majara D.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Mobius, un orbe, un planeta, un mundo... Repleto de paisajes y ambientes exóticos, hermosos y llamativos, con lugares increíbles y muy modernos, conocidos como ciudades para sus habitantes, los zoomorfos, seres animales con apariencia y costumbres humanas, poseedores de habilidades que resultan impresionantes a los ojos de un humano cualquiera, algunas habilidades mucho más extraordinarias que otras, razón por la cual muchos seres, tanto humanos como de su propia clase, sueñan con destruir o dominar el planeta entero...

El dr. Robotnik, o como muchos lo conocen, Eggman, ha intentado de muchas formas dominar este mundo, pero ha fracasado en cada uno de sus intentos, y algo muy curioso, es que el motivo de su fracaso tiene nombre, y es: Sonic.

\- Jojojojojo... Esa rata azul no podrá salir de esta. - reía el científico mientras activaba un montón de interruptores y botones en un gran panel de control.

Este se encontraba en un recinto, construído de metal en su totalidad, se hallaba en una habitación de control sentado en una silla tecleando diversas cosas, siendo escoltado por diversos robots, había monitores por todos lados que reflejaban por partes una especie de pista de obstáculos: ametralladoras, cohetes, etc. Al final de la pista, se hallaba encerrada en una jaula, una eriza rosa, bastante simpática y linda, aclamaba la ayuda de alguien, de su héroe.

\- ¡Sonikku! ¡Auxilio! - gritaba la eriza a todo pulmón para que el nombrado la escuchara, en su lugar, alguien más le respondió.

\- Tú noviecito sabrá lo que es bueno si se aparece, jojojojo... - habló por una bocina burlándose el dr. Robotnik. Su risa se acabó cuando el erizo en cuestión hizo acto de aparición.

\- ¡Eggman!, deja libre a Amy, tu problema es conmigo, no con ella. - cuestionó un erizo azul que corría a una velocidad supersónica mientras atravesaba la pista de mortales obstáculos con mucha facilidad.

\- Erizo estúpido, ¡Egg-gunners ataquen! - ordenó y de una plataforma subterránea salieron dos grandes robots a la par de la pista, que no dudaron en atacar al erizo.

\- ¡Jaja! - sonrió el azulado mientras saltaba hacia uno de los robots y lo utilizaba como escudo para las balas disparadas por el otro robot, en el acto, el "robot escudo" resultó destruido en sonora explosión mientras que el erizo azul saltaba hacia el otro robot utilizando uno de sus tantas técnicas: un "Homming Attack".

\- Maldición... - refunfuñó el dr. Eggman al ver a sus robots volar en pedazos. - Ya verás... - se dijo así mismo mientras presionaba un botón y salía disparado en una especie de cápsula voladora hacia una máquina gigantesca, un robot de proporciones anormales que se hallaba justo detrás de la jaula en donde se encontraba encerrada la eriza rosa.

\- Amy, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el erizo de ojos esmeraldas a la eriza de orbes del mismo color, al momento en que llegaba al lugar donde estaba la jaula, luego de haber evadido con éxito todos los obstáculos para llegar a ella.

\- Sonikku, gracias por venir, !Sácame de aquí por favor! - agradeció y suplicó la rosada, el azul le lanzó una sonrisa de confianza para que se calmara un poco, y funcionó.

\- Estoy en eso, Ammes - le contestó Sonic a la eriza mientras abría la celda a los golpes ya que no tenía la llave para el candado.

\- Jojojojo - la risa del dr. llamó la atención del azulado quien pudo fijarse en el inmenso robot que se encontraba Eggman, dicho robot poseía un cañón láser en su articulación derecha, mientras que en la articulación zurda poseía una gran garra de acero que podría agarrar lo que quisiera. - ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE ESTA SONIC! - exclamó a todo pulmón mientras disparaba el láser hacia el nombrado erizo.

\- Demonios, ¡Ammes sal de aquí! - ordenó a modo de preocupación a la eriza para que esta asintiera y corriera hacia un lugar seguro, mientras él esquivaba el láser con cierta dificultad ya que este era muy rápido en llegar a su objetivo.

Después de esquivar satisfactoriamente y en muchas ocasiones el láser y la garra del robot de Eggman, Sonic logró divisar una especie de cables sobresalientes en la parte trasera del robot, seguramente era la única forma de hacer que cayera, ya que el robot era muy resistente, y podría decirse que le estaba dando la batalla.

\- ¡Eso es! - articuló al momento en que esquivaba facilmente un intento de agarre por parte de Eggman y su garra del robot, escalando por esta misma y llegando a la ya mencionada parte trasera del robot, destruyendo los cables con su habilidad: "Spin Attack" - ¡Yeah! - exclamó luego de caer con cierta gracia al suelo con un robot a sus espaldas desplomándose.

\- ¡Nos volveremos a ver, Sonic The Hedgehog! - gritaba Eggman mientras escapaba en su cápsula voladora, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

\- Atención, secuencia de autodestrucción iniciada, todo personal evacuar inmediatamente. Repito, todo personal evacuar inmediatamente. Tiempo para la detonación, 10... 9... -

\- Salgamos de aquí - habló al ver Amy salir de su escondite, cargándola cual princesa de cuento perfecto, escapando de la base enemiga, esta destruyéndose a sus espaldas, mientras corría a una velocidad súper sónica, y su doncella sujetándose fuerte de los brazos de su amado.

El dr. Eggman intentó muchas veces dominar Mobius e implantar un imperio al que llamaría Eggmanland, pero siempre fracasaba gracias al erizo azul.

En una ocasión, logró encontrar la creación de su abuelo: un erizo creado a partir de la sangre de un alienígena muy poderoso, con habilidades impresionantes. Shadow The Hedgehog, también conocido como la "Forma de Vida Definitiva", trabajó al lado del dr. Eggman sin saber su verdadero propósito, engañado por el mismo dr. se enfrentó en muchas ocasiones al erizo azul y sus amigos, llegó a reunir las esmeraldas del caos, pero en un último momento, supo su verdadera razón de ser: Una esperanza para la humanidad.

Shadow The Hedgehog salvó el mundo de la destrucción, derrotó a su misma sangre y trajo la paz tanto a la misma Mobius, como a la Tierra, el planeta de los humanos. Shadow se transformó en un héroe, y decidió junto a Sonic y sus amigos, proteger a ambos mundos como siempre lo quiso su mejor amiga, María.

Tiempo después, nuevas amenazas comenzaron surgir, seres muy poderosos y con malas intenciones hicieron acto de aparición.

En un torneo de extreme gears organizado por Eggman, aparecieron unos rivales muy característicos, los Babylon Rogues, quienes eran unos ladrones expertos y trabajaban con Eggman con diversos objetivos y fines.

A pesar todo, Sonic y sus amigos acabaron con los planes de Eggman y sus secuaces, y de los Babylon Rogues... Y nunca más se supo de ellos. Tras esto, apareció la idea de formar un grupo único de todos los héroes llamado simplemente "The Heroes"; este grupo, formado por Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, El Team Chaotix (Vector, Espío y Charmy), Silver y Blaze (Venidos del futuro), Shadow, y Vanilla (aunque esta última no batallaba, ella se encargaba de preparar las cosas para los héroes y de curarlos también).

Scourge The Hedgehog fue un duro rival debido a su similitud con Sonic en cuanto a las habilidades, pero gracias a la unión de los héroes, Scourge fue vencido sin necesidad de tanto jaleo.

Tiempo después apareció un ser con la intención de dominar el mundo, su nombre, Mephiles The Dark, un erizo muy similar a Shadow, el cuál era fuerte, despiadado, frío, fue una dura batalla, pero una vez más, los héroes salieron victoriosos.

Tras tantas batallas ganadas, los héroes diseñaron una base única y especial para su estadía en una isla remota de Mobius que nadie conocía, la llamaron "La isla de los Héroes"; absolutamente nadie sabe que esta isla existe, ni siquiera las organizaciones más importantes del mundo, un verdadera instalación súper secreta.

La aparición de un nuevo enemigo casi acaba con el mundo y con nuestros héroes; Nazo The Hedgehog, un erizo extremadamente fuerte derrotó de manera muy fácil a Sonic y a Shadow, y tras una fusión entre nuestros héroes contra la forma perfecta de Nazo, salieron victoriosos, y más nunca se volvió a saber de él.

Poco tiempo después, la unión entre la Tierra y Mobius mediante a portales, fue en éxito, todos estaban felices, todos estaban en paz... Nadie con malas intenciones había aparecido en mucho tiempo, todo era perfecto y cotidianamente bueno.

Pero...

Lo bueno, no es eterno...


	2. El Comienzo De Todo

_**►►Comentarios del autor◄◄**_

Hallo Hallo People!

Sean bienvenidos todos, a esta historia repleta de drama, acción, suspenso, misterio, y mucho más...  
Primeramente, quiero decirles que esta historia no tendrá actualizaciones tan seguidas ya que es muy poco el tiempo que tengo libre y mi cerebro en ocaciones no funciona como debería ser, más sin embargo, no la dejaré sin terminar porque es una idea que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y no pienso mandarla al caño solo por adversidades sin importancia.

Adicionalmente, quiero aclarar algunas cositas que de seguro pondrían en duda a cualquiera:

▼ El prólogo nos muestra como eran y fueron las cosas en cierta forma antes de el fin de la humanidad.

▼ Me basé un poco en la historia de los videojuegos de Sonic, pero aún así este es otro universo en el cual Mobius y la Tierra son dos planetas distintos, pero unidos por portales.

▼ Es una historia que aseguro, será muy dramática, atentos a todo.

▼ Esta historia es la remasterización del fic que decidí cancelar: _**El Fin Del Fin.**_

▼ Habrá participaciones que de seguro nadie se esperará.

▼ Trataré de que la historia se vea lo más natural posible y que los capítulos sean largos.

Bueno, pues no les quito más su tiempo, y los dejo con el primer capítulo.

► **|FANFIC** **= _The End._  
**

► **|CAPÍTULO** **= _El Comiezo de Todo._  
**

► **|NÚMERO** **= _1._**

► **|RATING** **= _" T "._  
**

► **|DISCLAIMER** **= _Los personajes de la saga de videjuegos "Sonic The Hedgehog" no son de mi propiedad en ninguna forma. Estos pertenecen a "SEGA". Yo solo los utilizo para fines de simple ocio y entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de intención lucrativa._  
**

 ** _Att: D. Ballestero._**

* * *

 _Planeta Mobius, Hero's Island - 6:30 am_

El sol radiante, se asomaba brillando con su luz e iluminando la isla, en el acto se apreciaba una hermosa playa repleta de palmeras, con un pequeño risco en cada extremo, aguas cristalinas y tranquilas con diversos peces y plantas acuáticas, todo sumamente bello y exótico. Hacia dentro de la isla, se avista una hermosa vegetación, flores exóticas y llamativas tanto a la vista como al olor, eran acompañadas por una fauna igual de exótica pero menos común que la flora. En el propio centro, se encontraba una especie de "caño" o "hueco" que daba a una laguna poco profunda, una especie de piscina natural. A los bordes de la laguna se encontraba una especie de borde y en una esquina un "pasadizo" natural para llegar a ella desde arriba. Al otro lado de la isla, se hallaba un acantilado que daba a un mar tambien muy cristalino y de fuertes corrientes de agua. Al borde del risco, se hallaban un par de erizos sentados con la piernas colgando hacia el vacío, la caída era de unos 300 metros de altura, bastante fuerte para cualquiera.

\- Estás temblando. - sonreía de manera graciosa y maliciosa uno de los erizos, en su rostro un par de ojos color rojo sangre, que miraban a su acompañante.

\- Cállate emo. - respondió el otro mientras se recogía un poco, apretaba los dientes y se sujetaba de la raíz de un árbol que se hallaba cerca al risco. Conclusión: estaba más asustado que nunca - Además, se supone que la idea es que yo venza mi miedo al agua, y tú no ayudas - le replicó el erizo de ojos color esmeralda mientras miraba de reojo al erizo de color azabache a su lado.

\- Y vaya progreso que llevamos... ¡Tardé 2 horas en convencerte de sentarte en el risco!, aquí el que no ayuda eres tú, y se me acaba la paciencia faker - exclamó borde el erizo azabache que de un salto se levantó y puso marcha lenta hacia la selva.

\- No Shadow, por favor, ayúdame, necesito vencer mi miedo de una vez por todas - se levantó con mucho cuidado y miedo de caer, el erizo azul. El nombrado volteó con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Realmente quieres vencer tu miedo? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos muy serio.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió con algo de miedo por la actitud de su amigo, pero con decisión.

\- ¿Seguro? - cuestionó aún con su actitud y tono serio, brazos cruzados en el acto.

\- ¡Sí! - afirmó nuevamente con fastidio y decisión.

\- Salta... -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? - se sobresalto el azulado mientras miraba hacia el risco - ¡Eso es muerte segura! - agregó mientras se volteaba y se acercaba al borde.

\- Hasta el cuerpo de Rose soportaría la caída... - le cuestionó - _Si no saltas tú mismo, una patada mía seguro te hará saltar_ \- pensó mientras descruzaba los brazos y se acercaba lentamente al erizo de mirada jade.

\- Demonios, está bien - bufó derrotado y preparándose para saltar - A las 3... 1... 2... No puedo - articuló mientras se detenía justo antes de saltar, al borde de la montaña.

\- Al quinto infierno, ¡Salta de una puta vez! - soltó irritado Shadow, que en el acto se acercaba al azulado con todas las intenciones de "darle el empujón" que necesitaba, pero justo antes de hacerlo, el sonido de sus comunicadores lo interrumpió.

\- _Te salvó la campana..._ \- pensó al momento que contestaba el llamado.

\- Sonic, Shadow, hay problemas en la tierra. - una voz juvenil y seria se oyó a traveś de la bocina.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Eggman de nueva cuenta? - preguntó Sonic mientras suspiraba aliviado, al saber que se irían de allí de una buena vez.

\- Solo vengan, puede ser urgente - respondió la voz al otro lado del comunicador.

\- Regresamos a la base Tails. - informó Shadow para escuchar un _Los espero_ desde su comunicador y encender en el acto sus Air Shoes - Tengo un mal presentimiento azul -

\- Mmmm, ¿Qué podrá ser? - preguntó al aire el azulado mientras se colocaba en una pose pensativa.

\- No lo śe... Vamos azul - respondió y casi que ordenó a su rival de por vida, mientras en el acto, encendía sus Air Shoes.

\- ¿Una carrera? - retó a su compañero mientras se colocaba en posición de carrera.

\- Hfmp... 3... - aceptó el reto e imitó al erizo azul.

\- 2... -

\- Vamos - dijeron al unísono mientras salían disparados dejando atrás una estela azul, y otra naranja rojizo.

* * *

 _Planeta Tierra, Berlín, Alemania - 2:30 am_

Una fría madrugada se hacía presente en la capital de Alemania, todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, perfecto para no caminar ni en estado de ebriedad por las calles de toda la entidad... Todo estaba normal, por así decirlo. La mayoría de los edificios se hallaban con luces apagadas, los vehiculos no rondaban por las calles, una muy fina neblina se esparcía por todo el lugar, ni un alma por aquí ni por allá... Si embargo, bajo la tierra ocurría algo un poco distinto...

\- Cof cof cof, argh - Tosía una persona bastante grande mientras caminaba con apoyo de las paredes que se desplegaban a lo largo de los túneles subterráneos, parecía estar herida - Malditas ratas, aag como te odio Sonic The Hedgehog - caminaba mientras lanzaba improperios.

Al cabo de un par de minutos caminando decidió sentarse en un rincón a descansar un poco, se trataba de un hombre ya bastante mayor, largo y esponjado bigote, muy carecterístico, cabeza calva, traje bastante extraño y especial, y un abdomen sobre alimentado... ¿Quién más iba a ser, si no Eggman?

\- Volveré, y no fallaré, algún día conseguiré destruir a la rata de Sonic, al bastardo de Shadow y a todos ellos, y contruiré mi imperio sobre sus cadáveres, Jojojojojo cof, cof, cof, carajo - discutía consigo mismo mientras se recostaba de la pared, en el acto, activando una especie de interruptor en la pared revelando una entrada secreta, y al mismo tiempo, dándose de lleno con el suelo. - ¡Auch!... ¿Pero qué demonios? - se sorprendió al levantarse y entrar en lo que parecía ser una habitación.

Eggman caminando entre tanta oscuridad, logró encontrar un interruptor que encendió las luces revelando ante sus ojos una especie de cuarto inmenso, y de lujo y comodidad: paredes, techo y suelo cubiertos de una especie de alfombra muy suave al tacto, en las paredes cuadros de diversos artistas y celebridades alemanas, por un lado se hallaba un juego de muebles de 3 piezas de cuero negro rodeando una mesa de lomo de cristal y barrotes de oro, al frente de esta un plasma de unas 60 pulgadas. Al fondo una especie de bifurcación daban por un lado a una cocina bastante amplia con un comedor justo en el medio con una decoración de lujo, mientras que para el otro lado se encontraban unas 6 habitaciones con lo suficiente y necesario en cada una pero sin quitarles esa extraña y lujosa decoración, pero todo estaba cubierto de polvo y sumamente sucio, como si nadie hubiera estado por allí en un largo tiempo.

\- _¿Qué carajos es esto?_ \- pensó mientras registraba un poco el lugar, encontrándose con una credencial con una especie de código grabado. En el nombre ponía: Stein W. Selig, la foto mostrababa un hombre viejo de apariencia un tanto asiática pero con características claras de un alemán; ocupación: Científico biólogo. - ¿Qué lugar es este? - dijo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta que había obviado por completo, una puerta doble con un sensor a un lado - _Como lo imaginé_ \- pensó al momento en que intentaba abrir la puerta la cual no cedió, estaba cerrada, y por simple cliché pasó la credencial que había encontrado por el sensor para luego escuchar un sonido proveniente de la puerta indicándole que esta se había desbloqueado - _Esto ya está muy visto_ \- se dijo en sus adentros al momento en que abría la puerta.

Tras la puerta se encontró con un pasillo bastante estrecho y con una puerta metálica al fondo, ésta tenía un logo grabado en el centro, este logo parecía una especie de espiral así como el de Shadow pero en ves de tener las espinas punteagudas, estas se caían hacia bajo... Todo esto resultaba misterioso y sumamente extraño a los ojos del dr., pero había algo que era mucho más misterioso y además, asqueroso: un terrible hedor y montones de gusanos que sobresalían de la puerta que yacía en el fondo.

\- _¿Qué asco?_ \- se asqueó al ver los gusanos arrastrarse por debajo de la puerta. Bastante inquieto y titubiante presionó un botón en la pared abriendo instantáneamente la puerta metálica la cual se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando a su vista el interior de un ascensor con un esqueleto en el suelo - Aaaahhh - gritó de una manera un tanto afeminda al obsvervar al cadáver en el suelo, este tenía las prendas especiales que los soldados de la G.U.N. dejaron de utilizar hace alrededor de 60 años, un montón de huesos disfrazados, la escena era desagradable, algo tenebrosa, y sobretodo, misteriosa, ¿Por qué había un cadáver de un soldado de la G.U.N. de hace más de 50 años allí? Y la curiosidad del dr. solo se incrementaba cada vez más - ¿Qué carajos sucedió aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? - se dijo a sí mismo para introducirse en el ascensor, presionar el único botón que se hallaba en él y comenzar a descender con una calavera en el suelo a su lado.

Al detenerse el ascensor, se abrió la puerta deslizándose hacia arriba dejando ver una gran sala, algo así como una especie de recebidor de un gran laboratorio, todo estaba destruído, lámparas colgando, ventanas rotas, puertas derrumbadas, paredes repletas de disparos y manchas rojas, y el suelo lleno de esqueletos tanto de agentes de la G.U.N. como de científicos, no todos eran humanos, también se hallaban cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fueron zoomorfos. La escena era como de película ambientada en una cripta, nada que Eggman alguna vez hubiera visto fuera de las películas de ciencia ficción o sobrenaturales, había papeles, investigaciones bastante interesantes y sumamente familiares, incluso en muchos papeles logró divisar nombres que perfectamente recordaba, personajes que alguna vez trabajaron con su abuelo, el dr. Gerald Robotnik. Todo era sumamente extraño y con muy mala pinta, había prototipos destruídos, muestras de diversos ADN, todo estaba en muy malas condiciones, nada recuperable. Caminando entre el desastre logró encontrar un maletín, dentro de él, unos archivos impecables y muy bien ordenados estos detallaban un proyecto, el proyecto _Dunkelheit._

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó a su yo interior mientras leía lo que había encontrado

 _Nombre del proyecto: Dunkelheit 247_

 _Líder del proyecto: Dr. Stein Warren Selig_

 _Objetivo: Superar a la forma de vida definitiva, desarrollada y patentada por el dr. Gerald Robotnik._

 _Introducción_

 _Debido al éxito de la creación del dr. Robotnik (...), nos llega el deseo de la venganza, vengar la humillación que sufrieron cada uno de los doctortes, biólogos, químicos, científicos que formaron parte del desarrollo del proyecto Shadow y no fueron reconocidos por sus labores, no fueron reconocidos por sus largas horas de trabajo y desvelo para que todo resultara implecable y un éxito indudable (...). Hoy con la muestra de sangre de la forma de vida definitiva, las siete esmeraldas del caos y todo nuestro conocimiento y experiencia damos por iniciado el proyecto Dunkelheit 247, la verdadera forma de vida definitiva, suprema y sobretodo, perfecta (...)._

 _Dr. Stein W. Selig  
_

 _Científico y Biologo excepcional_

\- ¿Proyecto Dunkelheit 247? ¿Venganza contra Gerald Robotnik? ¿La verdadera forma de vida definitiva? ¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí? - expresó en voz alta mientras introducía de nueva cuenta los archivos en el maletín y lo cerraba, no lo dejaría allí, debía de averiguar de que trataba todo eso de la venganza contra su abuelo y una nueva forma de vida definitiva, hecha a partir de la sangre del mismísimo Shadow y la intervención de las esmeraldas del caos, no era bueno, no era nada bueno, pero podría utilizarlo a su favor y así poder dominar al mundo de una buena vez, era su boleto y no lo perdería por nada. Caminando entre el desastroso laboratorio, directo a las salida, divisó una puerta que no había visto antes, y que además estaba intocable, tenía múltiples disparos, quemaduras por explosiones y montones de maltratos pero esta parecía estar igual de funcional, evitando el paso de alguien no deseado - ¿Y esto? - se preguntó al examinar un poco la puerta y notar que era blindada y con un lector de credenciales, probó con una que encontró muy cerca de allí pero no funcionó, intentó con otra y tampoco, luego recordó la credencial del científico a cargo, el dr. Stein e intentó de nueva cuenta para ser aceptada, la puerta emitió un sonido y una especie de micrófono se asomó por una orificio que se abrió justo en el centro de la puerta, probó con su voz, y no funcionó, así que decidió buscar en el maletín para ver si encontraba alguna grabadora y... Presto, encontró una grabadora, y la puso a correr en el micrófono, esta tenía diversas bitácoras de la misma persona, el dr. Stein. Afortunadamente la voz funcionó y la puerta finalmente se abrió.

La puerta daba a un pasillo estrecho corto de un material muy raro y negro, parecía obsidiana, muy reluciente y brillante, al final del corto pasillo, una entrada en forma de arco hacia una sala con un enorme tanque de contención, detro de él, un erizo de color vinotinto, largas púas con mechas moradas, pelaje en el pecho de un color un poco más oscuro que el de su piel, espinas salientes de sus antebrazos y con un aspecto bastante sínico y siniestro, yacía dormido con un tubo de alimentación.

Eggman inspeccionó el cuerto con la vista mientras se acercaba al tanque que se encontraba en el medio de sala, montones de cables y equipos estaban desplegados por la sala que resultaba impecable, por un lado se encontraban diversas camillas, por otro se encontraban variadas muestras y radiografías del erizo, varios archivos desplegados en mesas, entre otras cosas. Al llegar justo al frente del erizo, logró divisar en una pequeña mesa al lado un par de zapatos bastante extraños, estos tenían en la suela montones de pinchos y dos propulsores, y en otra mesa, se hallaban un par de hombreras anaranjadas de un material muy conocido para él, el mismo que utilizan los aros inhibidores de Shadow.

\- ¿Y este quién es? - cuestionó al aire mientras observaba con detenimiento al erizo que yacía "dormido" en el tanque repleto de un líquido extraño.

\- ¿ _Y quién eres tú?_ \- una voz sumamente grave y sombría hizo presencia en la mente de Eggman.

\- ¿Qué? - la expresión de sorpresa se cambiaba a una de temor en la cara del dr.

\- _No hace falta que respondas, sé perfectamente quién eres... eres Ivo Robotnik, nieto de Gerald Robotnik, eres un renegado villano que sueña con dominar la Tierra y Mobius, pero tus planes siempre se ven arruinados por Sonic The Hedgehog, un héroe zoomorfo con incríbles habilidades, al cuál intentaste derrotar con ayuda del erizo negro para que después, solo se cambiara de bando y terminaras peor de lo que ya estabas. Eres patético "Eggman"_ \- la tenebrosa voz le sacó todo en cara al pobre Eggman que solo se asustaba más al no saber de donde cojones provenía hasta que divisó al erizo, este se encontraba de pie aún dentro del tanque que ya no tenía ningún líquido, sus ojos cerrados eran medio tapados por sus largas púas que ahora estaban hacia adelante. adicionalmente, una especie de resplandor púrpura rodeaba al erizo, se veía siniestro y sádico.

\- ¿Q... Quién... E.. eres.. T.. tú? - tartamudeó Eggman mientras daba pasos hacia atrás con temor alejándose del tanque, que ahora se encontraba abierto.

\- Tú sabes quien soy - el erizo no movía los labios pero su voz resonaba en la cabeza de Eggman, este se tronó los huesos de las manos, espalda y cuello mientras bajaba del tanque, su aura púrpura se acrecentía conforme más se acercaba a Eggman, en el camino se colocó los zapatos de una manera increíblemente veloz, y por último tomó las hombreras - Soy tu muerte reflejada en mis ojos - dijo alzando la voz, sus labios aún sin moverse, primera hombrera colocada en el acto - Soy La Forma De Vida Suprema, La Definitiva, La Perfecta - habló nuevamente con cierta gracia agregada mientras se colocaba la otra hombrera y volteaba a ver a Eggman que había corrido hacia la salida pero esta se había cerrado con una especie de aura negra que no permitía el paso de nada. El erizo vinotinto ya lo había acorralado.

\- ¡No me hagas daño porfavor! - Suplicaba Eggman quién se había lanzado al suelo en forma de súplica.

\- Los de tu raza ya han hecho mucho daño, todos merecen morir, han venido destruyendo el planeta desde hace mucho tiempo y nadie ha hecho nada, y este caos que ves aquí es obra de ustedes y los zoomorfos, todos deben morir - dijo mientras intensificaba su aura y porfin abría los ojos, esos ojos celestes que reflejaban la perdición de cualquiera, Eggman podría jurar que vio como moriría en los orbes del erizo.

\- No, sé que los humanos y lo zoomorfos se han estado comportando en los últimos años como unos completos idiotas destruyendo la naturaleza pero no por eso debes exterminar a toda la humanidad y zoomorfidad - trataba de salverse el pellejo con léxico barato el dr., que al parecer le funcionó de cierto modo.

\- Tienes razón, pero aún así, esa no es tu manera de pensar, solo lo dices para salvarte de la perdicíon... - le dijo mientras disminuía la intensidad de su aura y se alejaba recorriendo la gran sala. - Yo fui creado con la intención de ser mejor que Shadow The Hedgehog, y lo soy por mucho. Pero si ya cumplí con mi cometido... ¿Qué hago ahora?-

Las palabras del erizo intrigaban a Eggman que muy atento y aún tembloroso escuchaba al erizo, y una idea se le vino a la mente.

\- Espera... - el erizo lo miró de soslayo - Yo conozco tu razón de ser - habló con la mayor seguridad posible.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? - cuestionó de manera borde el erizo un poco intrigado por lo que decía Eggman.

\- Digamos que encontré unas grabaciones de tu creador, el dr. Selig - sus palabras sorprendieron al erizo que atentamente escuchaba - Debido a que eras un proyecto perfecto, decidió encomendarte la tarea de crear un mundo nuevo, sobre el que ya existe, destruyéndolo todo, y digamos que yo puedo ayudarte.

\- Mmm - pensativo, el erizo hizo desaparecer su aura y la energía oscura que se hallaba en la entrada desapareció - ¿Tienes la grabación? - su grave voz sacó del pequeño relajamiento en el que se encontraba Eggman al ver al erizo un poco más tranquilo.

\- Lastimosamente, la perdí hace unos momentos, antes de entrar aquí - mintió con una gran naturalidad, pero parece que alguien no se tragó la tremenda mentira.

\- Mientes - dijo de manera sombría, asustando a Eggman mientras que su aura volvía y sus ojos brillaban - Odio que me mientan, y tú lo acabas de hacer - dijo al momento que creaba una bola de energía oscura con su mano derecha - Tienes diez segundos para largarte de aquí, y por cierto... - continuaba articulando al momento en que su aura se incrementaba cada vez más - Adviértele a tu raza que se avecina su perdición, y te puedo asegurar, que mañana por la tarde, la tierra pasará a ser un lugar de ruinas y caos - al terminar su advertencia una energía negra lo comenzó a rodear.

Eggman tragó seco, y ni lo pensó cuando salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron directo hacia la salida, pasó por el ascensor y al llegar a la puerta doble, maldijo por lo bajo al fijarse que se encontraba cerrada, luego recordó que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos la credencial del dr. creador del erizo, rápidamente la utilizó y abrió la puerta para salir de allí lo más pronto posible atrevesando el refugio de lujo y saliendo por la entrada secreta que al salir él, se cerró ocultándose otra vez.

La situación era preocupante, intentó aprovecharse del erizo y terminó sacándolo de sus casillas y dejándolo con muy malas intenciones, ahora sí la había hecho, pensó en la advertencia del erizo mientras buscaba la salida de los subterráneos, debía informar esto de manera mundial, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue una estación de telecomunicaciones muy cerca de la ciudad, allí podría lanzar un mensaje de manera mundial para dar la advertencia a todas las naciones competentes.

\- Es la única forma de advertirle al mundo de lo que viene - dijo mientras salía a la superficie de la ciudad que se iluminaba por la luna y las luces de las calles y algunos edificios, rápidamente se dirigió a la estación de telecomunicaciones que para su suerte, estaba sumamente cerca, casi que a la vuelta de la esquina...

Al llegar, de manera practicamente ilegal se adentró en el edificio por un conducto por el que sorpresivamente cupo, y entró a la sala de control para desactivar el sistema de seguridad, al hackear el sistema, desactivó la ya dicha seguridad del plantel y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones internacionales, una vez allí, hizo arrancar el equipo y mientras tecleeba un montón de cosas, inició de manera rápido una transmisión urgente a todas las naciones, a cada uno de los dispositivos de comunicación existentes en todo el mundo, asociando el sistema con un satélite de los suyos que alguna vez lanzó al espacio; mientras el equipo comenzaba a cargar todo, este se dirigió hacia una cabina para de grabación allí se preparó para dar el mensaje al ver que en una pantalla ponía "5 minutos para la transmisión mundial".

\- Aquí vamos -

* * *

 _Planeta Mobius, The Hero's Base - 6:45 am_

En la tremenda base subterránea, se encontraban un zorro de dos colas alto y bien definido de unos 17 años de color amarillo y ojos azules, junto a una coneja con enormes orejas y de igual edad al zorro, un poco más baja que este y con un cuerpazo esbelto y ojazos marrones, ambos vestían trajes de científicos mientras tecleeban cosas en una gran cuerto que a simple vista, parecía de control total, pantallas por todos lados, paneles de botones y todo tipo aparatos electrónicos que casi nadie comprendía en cuanto su funcionamiento.

\- Cariño, ya descodifiqué el vídeo, guárdalo y llévalo a la sala de reunión - dijo el zorro con voz un tanto amorosa pero de preocupación y cierta autoridad a quien sería su pareja, la coneja - Yo llamaré a los demás - agregó antes de levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hacia un micrófono en un lugar apartado del cuarto presionando un botón para activar la bocina - Tengan todos muy buenos días muchachos, lamento despertarlos tan temprano, pero esto podría ser urgente, así que los esperamos en la sala de reuniones lo más rápido posible, repito, esto podría ser una verdadera emergencia, todos, por favor, dirigirse a la sala de reuniones los más pronto posible - habló por los parlantes mientras miraba de reojo a su coneja preferida quién ya había salvado el archivo que le pidió guardar y se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones a preparar el proyector.

En el área de los cuertos todos gruñían por ser despertados tan temprano, - hay que ver que todos son unos flojos - Una eriza rosa despertaba sonmolienta mientras buscaba con su mirada algo o a alguien que no logró encontrar, en cierto modo se preocupó, pero no hizo más que levantarse desu cama y dirigirse al baño privado que se hallaba en la habitación, esta era de color rosa en el techo y suelo y paredes de un azul rey, había muchos adornos interesantes y fotos de un erizo azul y la dicha eriza rosa, había un gran ventanal en la pared del fondo en el cual se apreciaba que el área de las habitaciones estaba debajo del mar; muchos paseaban al frente de la ventana ofreciendo una perspectiva muy excepcional y exótica.

Dentro del baño la eriza se lavaba los dientes frente al espejo mientras trataba de despertarse de una buena vez, cosa que no sucedió hasta que se lavó la cara. Cuando se secó se vió en el espejo, había cambiado bastante, tenía un cuerpo envidiable para cuelquier eriza su cabello largo hasta la cintura con leves ondulaciones, ojazos de un color esmeralda y simpática sonrisa, su nombre: Amy Rose.

En otra habitación se encontraba una murciélago blanca que trataba de levantar a quien fuera su pareja, de la cama que ambos compartían.

\- Depierta dormilón - dijo mientras movía levemente al equidna de color rojo que gruñía mientras se ocultaba más entre las sábanas de la cama - Vamos "Knuck", despierta - dijo meciéndolo un poco más fuerte sin éxito alguno, por la cual se fastidió y decidió quitarle las sabanas dejándolo a merced del frío; el equidna de manera casi inmediata se levantó de golpe por el "frío" que repentinamente recorrió todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que se encontraba con la sonrisa juguetona de su más grande molestia, Rouge.

\- ¡Rouge! - gruñó mientras la veía enojado, la vampiresa solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada haciendo que el equidna se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya es por la rabia - ¡Bah! Me voy a la ducha - dijo levantándose de golpe y cruzando la puerta del baño y cerrándola tras de sí.

\- _Gruñón_ \- pensó mientras arreglaba la desordenada cama en la que dormían.

Este cuarto no era distinto a ninguno de los demás, de hecho, todos los cuartos eran exactamente iguales, de tamaño relativamente grande, baño privado para cada uno, un pequeño cuarto como ropero y el gran ventanal que no le faltaba a ninguno para tener esa vista tan perfecta al mar; la gran área de los cuartos era cuadrada con una especie de lugar de recreación justo en el centro con un gran plasma varios muebles, mesas de té, videojuegos, etc. Mientras que los cuartos se encontraban rodeando dicho centro de recreación.

Las habitaciones se repartían de izquierda a derecha de la siguiente manera:

▼ 1ra hab. - Sonic y Amy. (La pareja feliz y casi perfecta)

▼ 2da hab. - Knuckles y Rouge. (simplemente, los que se odian, se aman, y ellos son un vivo ejemplo de eso)

▼ 3ra hab. - Tails y Cream (aunque es más el tiempo que pasan en la sala de control que allí; están juntos desde hace bastante tiempo).

▼ 4ta hab. - Espio y Charmy (no es nada raro ni especial, son buenos amigos y simplemente duermen en la misma habitación pero en camas separadas).

▼ 5ta hab. - Vector y Vanilla. (amor puro y sincero)

▼ 6ta hab. - Silver y Blaze (vinieron del futuro alternativo y decidieron quedarse, son mejores amigos, no hay romance de ningún tipo)

▼ 7ma hab. - Shadow (el más solitario de siempre, pero dice que así es mejor)

En poco tiempo todos salían de las habitaciones dándose los buenos días y un poco sonmilientos por despertarse tan temprano, pero Tails los llamaba con cierta urgencia y debían de ir a ver que sucedía; la gran mayoría vestían ropas sencillas y cómodas para andar tranquilamente por ahí, cuando ya estuvieron todos fuera de sus cuartos, decidieron dirigerse a la sala de reuniones que se hallaba tres pisos arriba, así que pusieron marcha hacia el gran ascensor que estaba diseñado para llevarlos a todos juntos para cualquier ocasión que ameritara su uso por todos, por otro lado estaba el individual pero no era buena idea ya que tardarían mucho en llegar.

La base consistía en unas instalaciones subterráneas-acuáticas que se desplegaban por debajo de la isla cinco pisos hacia abajo; el primer piso consiste en una sala de alistamiento en donde se encuentran la mayoría de las herramientas, armas, entre otras cosas de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de héroes, todos debían pasar por allí antes de poder salir hacia las afueras. Adicionalmete se encontraba una especie de vestíbulo para recibir a posibles visitas bastante amplio, por otro lado estaba una especie de estacionamiento con variados vehículos de todo tipo, y por último en una gran sala se hallaba una especie de plataforma inmensa en la cual caberían hasta dos tornados X y quedaría espacio, dicha plataforma es el teletransportador que debe usar todo aquel que desee salir. Para poder entrar, debías poseer un dispositivo que fabricó Tails que solo se activaba unos 500 metros alrededor de la base en la superficie, Tails podrá dar la orden al sistema y el poseedor del dispositivo podrá entrar.

El segundo piso era la sala de control y de reuniones en la cuál se hacían, valga la redundancia, las reuniones del equipo y en donde se manejaba todo el sistema de la base, desde cualquier lámpara o puerta, hasta las grandes armas de artillería que se hallaban ocultas en la superficie de la isla, aunque nunca las hallan utilizado, estaban allí por seguridad, y realmente, nadie sabe que esa isla existe en Mobius, los únicos que lo saben son ellos y los montones de robots desplegados en la base que se encargan del mantenimiento en general de la base completa.

En el tercer piso, se encontraba la inmensa cocina así como las de un restaurante de "5 estrellas" bastante gigante y por el lado del ascensor un inmenso comedor con una chimenea artificial y montones de decoraciones de lujos, en la cocina se hallaban muchos robots quienes era los que cocinaban y servían la comida de cada horario.

El cuarto piso, era el piso de entrenamiento, este tenía una especie de sala gigante que recreaba ambientes artificiales de posibles situaciones de batalla que se podrían presentar en cualquier momento y en cualquier parte de la Tierra, o bien, de Mobius; adicional a la gran sala, habían todo tipo de habitaciones para entrenar en montones de habilidades y técinas e inclusive hasta las más especiales para cada uno de los héroes.

El último piso, correspondía al de las habitaciones anteriormente mencionadas.

Los muchachos subieron al gran ascensor y un robot que se encargaba de controlarlo lo puso en marcha tras que Silver le dijera hacia que piso irían.

Al llegar al piso dos, todos salieron de este entre conversasiones banales y cosas sin importancia hasta que el ascensor "individual" sonó llamando la atención de todos, eran Shadow y Sonic que recien llegaban saliendo por las puertas del elevador.

\- ¡Sonikku! - exclamó la eriza rosa en un tono un poco infantil al ver a su amado erizo azul y corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Hey "Ammes" - articuló al ver a la eriza a la que de algún modo y a pesar de haber huído por mucho tiempo de ella, le terminó correspondiendo el amor que tanto le ofrecía, pero eso es otro caso... Y un misterio.

\- ¿Dónde andabas? - le cuestionó de una manera dulce pero a la vez de preocupación.

\- Eh.. Bueno... - intentó responder el azulado, a lo que el erizo azabache respondió de manera seria y fastidiado por la actitud tan infantil de ambos erizos.

\- Salimos a ruletear la isla - sentenció el de mirada rubí - Andando que Tails nos llama - habló en tono de orden a los presentes que obedecieron de inmediato.

Shadow sin duda alguna, se había ganado el respeto de todos y el miedo de algunos por su actitud tan seria y decidida, y a pesar se que la mente maestra y el jefe del equipo era Tails, Shadow era el que siempre aconsejaba y seleccionaba las mejores opciones de todas las que llegara a presentar el zorro amarillo, era una especie de conexión que había entre el de mirada rubí y el de ojos celestes; aunque en batalla, la conexión era entre Shadow y Sonic, sin duda alguna, la mejor dupla en combate.

Rápidamente se adentraron en la sala de reuniones uno por uno sin un orden específico a excepción de Shadow quien fue el primero en entrar y rápidamente ubicarse junto al zorro y la coneja que se hallaban hablando sobre cosas que no alcanzó a oir.

\- Hola Shadow - saludaron casi al mismo tiempo Tails y Cream que se apresuraron a instalar el proyector y presionar un botón para que del suelo salieran sillas para todos los presentes - Vé y toma asiento - le dijo la coneja al Shadow que rápidamente se sentó en los primero puestos.

\- Bien, chicos, primero que nada, muy buenos días, _aunque no creo que tengan nada de bueno con lo que acabamos de ver_ \- habló a los presentes y respectivamente pensó; los presentes saludaron de manera sonriente y un poco enojada por despertarlos tan temprano - Lamento hacerlos despertar tan temprano, pero acaba de pasar algo que no podemos dejar pasar por alto - continuo a lo cual los presentes le pusieron total atención, y su semblante cambió a uno seri y de preocupación.

\- Lo que encontramos fue un vídeo que se transmitió a nivel mundial en la Tierra desde Alemania, y en él aparece Eggman dándolo a la humanidad una especie de advertencia o alerta que sin duda alguna, nos tiene comida la mente - habló la coneja que al nombrar al dr. notó como todos fruncían el ceño y se fastidiaban por escuchar el nombre del Robotnik otra vez.

\- El vídeo, es el siguiente - dijo Tails reproduciendo el proyector y dando la imagen del vídeo en el que salía Eggman.

La imagen mostraba a un Eggman un poco mal trecho y desarreglado, al parecer no le dió tiempo de cambiarse tras la última batalla que tuvieron contra él hace unos días; en apenas unos segundos de iniciado el vídeo, el dr. empezó a hablar en un todo de preocupación y lo que parecía ser miedo, visiblemente reflejado en su semblante.

\- A toda la huminidad. Soy Ivo Robotnik, científico cualificado y posiblemente ya ex-villano de todo el mundo. Esto, más de ser un mensaje, es más bien una advertencia, una alerta a lo que se avecina - se detuvo un momento y luego siguió hablando sin cambiar su expresión - Un ser muy poderoso acaba de despertar de su hibernación - esto último lo dijo casi que temblando al recordar al erizo vinotinto - La humanidad está en peligro, a todos los líderes mundiales, den alerta mundial, ese ser es indetenible, estuve a tan solo metros de él y pude presenciar su poder, su ira, sus... - se detuvo en seco y luego su mirada se perdió, al parecer recodó algo que le dejó en shock, recordó que vio su propia muerte reflejarse en los ojos celestes del erizo, los ojos, sus ojos - Sus... sus ojos - dijo en susurró que a pesar de lo bajo, se entendió.

Al decir eso último, Eggman cayó en el suelo desapareciendo del enfoque de la camara y produciendo un sonoro golpe en seco y tras esto el vídeo se cortó ya que la cámara al parecer fue destruida de manera casi mágica y muy extraña.

Todos estaban atónitos a lo que vieron, nadie sabía que decir, el silencio inundó la sala de reunión por unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que Shadow articuló una frase que todos oyeron muy bien.

\- En mi vida jamás ví a Eggman actuar así - dijo con un semblante serio y a la vez sorprendido.

\- Ahí está el detalle - habló Cream - No sabemos si es actuación o no -

\- Esto está muy extraño - habló Sonic aun en un estado como de Shock.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Le creemos o no? - cuestionó Knuckles quien estaba pesativo al igual que la vampiresa ubicada a su lado.

\- Yo tampoco ví a Eggman así alguna vez - dijo Rouge en un dejo de voz escuchado por todos.

\- Sinceramente, esto es muy difícil de creer - argumentó Silver quien ponía en duda las palabras del dr.

\- Pero ya los viste, estaba que lloraba por lo que sea que haya visto - habló Espio en un tono serio aunque también algo dudoso.

\- Solo nos toca... - no pudo termminar lo que iba decir el zorro porque el sonido de la alerta de problemas proveniente de la sala lo inetrrumpió llamando la atención de todos.

\- Problemas - exclamó Shadow que rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió de manera veloz junto con todos los demás hacia la sala de control, Tails y Cream frente él.

Al llegar a la sala de control, Tails rápidamente respondió la alerta y una pantalla gigante descendió y al dar imagen, mostró al presidente de la G.U.N. reunido con muchos otros presidentes de distantas organizaciones especiale e internacionales, todos los héroes saludaron de manera militar al ver a todos los comandentes y presidentes, recibiendo la misma acción por parte de los humanos.

\- Imagino que ya vieron el vídeo, ¿No? - habló el presidente comandantede la G.U.N. al ver a todos los zoomorfos presentes.

\- Sí comandante - respondió rápidamente Tails.

\- Al parecer Eggman tenía razón señores, hemos dado un alerta mundial, y nos han llegado reportes de todo el globo de que en cada una de las capitales del mundo una misteriosa energía negra se concentra de manera alarmante y sumamente extraña - habló mientras leía los reportes al mismo tiempo en que montones de pantallas ubicadas tras los comandantes daban imagenes de todas la capitales del mundo con una gran bola de energía oscura en el cielo, y dichas ciudades plagadas de cuerpos de seguridad quienes al parecer conducían a los civiles a lugares seguros.

\- Aún no tenemos detalles del por qué de este terrible fenómeno, y Eggman habló de un ser que por lo poco que dijo, puede ser humanoide, pero aún así, no es seguro - continuó el comandante.

\- Nosotros tampoco sabemos con exactitud que quiso decir el dr. - habló serio Shadow.

\- De cualquier forma, la alerta ya está dada, así que todo el mundo está siendo resguardado en los centros de contención ubicados kilómetros bajo tierra, los cuales fueron diseñados por si alguna vez llegaba a suceder algo así - pausó para luego decir la razón por la cual era ese llamado - Esto apenas comienza... Y necesitamos su ayuda -

* * *

 _ **►►Comentarios del autor◄◄**_

El mal renace en un ser que nadie pensó que existiera y Eggman lo hizo despertar.  
El mundo está en peligro, la humanidad corre el risgo de desaparecer, toda la Tierra está en alerta, y nuestros héroes están a punto de entrar en acción, pero aún no saben a que se enfrentaran... ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Descubrirán al ser? ¿Y esa energía oscura? ¿Y Eggman? ¿Qué le pasó?  
Todas estas preguntas y muchas más en el próximo capítulo: _**Empieza la Destrucción.**_

 _ **►►Adelanto del próximo capítulo◄◄**_

\- Así que alguien planea destruir a la humanidad... -

\- Así parece colega, y no solo la humanidad, también a nuestra raza -

\- ¿Y como dices que se llama? -

\- Dunkelheit -

 ** _Majara's Out_**


	3. Empieza La Destrucción

_**►►Comentarios del autor◄◄**_

Gente de Fanfiction, aquí está el nuevo cap...  
Me he fijado que tengo un motón de visitas y ni un solo review (hora sad to me :-().  
Pero no importa, al menos sé que alguien la está viendo y eso es suficiente para mí...  
Ya no les quito más su tiempo y los dejo con un capítulo algo... Mmmm no sé... Quizás ¿Trágico?.  
Queda a su criterio...

► **|FANFIC** **= _The End._  
**

► **|CAPÍTULO** **= _Empieza la destrucción._  
**

► **|NÚMERO** **= _2_ _._**

► **|RATING** **= _" T "._  
**

► **|ADVERTENCIA** **= _Lenguaje ofensivo, discreción._**

► **|DISCLAIMER** **= _Los personajes de la saga de videjuegos "Sonic The Hedgehog" no son de mi propiedad en ninguna forma. Estos pertenecen a "SEGA". Yo solo los utilizo para fines de simple ocio y entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de intención lucrativa._  
**

 ** _Att: D. Ballestero._**

* * *

 _Un lugar remoto, Planeta Tierra 7:15 am_

Una gran casa en medio del bosque se alzaba entre los árboles; una casa de madera de dos pisos bastante antigua y apariencia significativamente siniestra, en sus adentros no se hallaba absolutamente nada, solo habitaciones vacías y en deterioro; ni un alma andaba por allí, pero una vez más, las cosas bajo tierra eran distintas.

En una especie de habitación oscura y vacía que apenas y era iluminada por una lámpara colgante del techo, se hallaban aparentemente inconscientes dos erizos, uno era negro con vetas grises y otro era verde, ambos sentados uno frente a otro en sillas metálicas y sujetos por mecanismos de la misma en muñecas y tobillos, hasta que poco a poco ambos fueron recobrando la conciencia y despertaron.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - murmuró el erizo azabache mientras intentaba moverse sin éxito y buscaba orientarse mirando hacia todos lados, su vista se posó en el erizo que estaba al frente en sus mismas condiciones - ¿Qué significa esto? - le cuestionó al erizo que rápidamente reaccionó y le miró fijamente, ambos de manera desafiante.

\- Lo mismo te pregunto "darketo" - le respondió el erizo verdoso intentando soltarse sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿A qué juegas? ¡Suéltame! - desafió nuevamente el erizo negro borde y con el ceño totalmente fruncido al darse cuenta que la habitación era anti habilidades Chaos.

\- Aquí el cínico eres tú, yo no hice esto - se defendió también borde el erizo de mirada azulada que intentaba de manera desesperada liberarse, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una silueta que no reconocieron debido a la oscuridad entró a la habitación.

\- Buenos días señores - habló la silueta que paseaba por los rincones más oscuros de la habitación ocultándose de la vista de los dos erizos que miraban con odio a la silueta.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres? - cuestionó irritado el erizo negro de ojos verdes al momento en que un fuerte choque eléctrico le recorría por todo el cuerpo soltando un leve grito de dolor mientras que la silueta emitía sonidos con la boca en forma de negación.

\- Qué grosero Mephiles - habló de manera sínica la silueta que ahora se dirigía por detrás del erizo verde - ¿Y tú Scourge? No has dicho nada desde que llegué -

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres Nazo? - cuestionó ya cabreado el erizo llamado Scourge quien trataba de mirar al mencionado.

\- Claro, debí suponerlo, después de todo, tú y yo ya nos conocemos - argumentó mientras se revelaba a la luz, un erizo plata brillante con un aspecto de lo más tétrico.

\- Suéltame cabrón - le dijo embobado Mephiles debido al fuerte electro-shock que recibió hace unos instantes.

\- Bien, los voy a soltar, pero si hacen algo estúpido, morirán en el intento - alertó con voz burlona y siniestra antes de chasquear sus dedos para que las cerraduras se abrieran y los erizos prisioneros pudieran levantarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres Nazo? - preguntó de nueva cuenta Scourge al erizo que solo le dedicó una sonrisa sínica y le indicó a ambos erizos con los dedos que lo siguieran, quienes sin poder rechistar, acataron la señal y, prácticamente, la orden.

El erizo plateado guío a través de los oscuros pasillos a los otros dos erizos hasta llegar una especie de sala de monitores en las cuales había montones de pantallas en una pared que daban diversas imágenes de todo el mundo. Dentro de esta habitación se hallaban unos personajes muy familiares para los erizos.

\- ¡Scourge! - gritaron al unísono una eriza rosa y una zorra de color rojo, que seguidamente se miraron desafiantes.

\- ¡Es mío! - gritó la eriza de ojos verdes.

\- ¡No! ¡Es mío! - gritó la de cabellos rojos al momento en que le lanzaba una patada a la eriza, la cual esquivó el ataque fácilmente, contra-atacando en el acto.

\- ¡Eh, comportense! - gritó Nazo siendo totalmente ignorado por los féminas que siguieron peleando - Controla a tus locas, que las necesito cuerdas - le habló de manera seria y al mismo tiempo burlona al erizo verde que le dirigió una mirada fugaz para luego ir a separar a las "locas".

\- Vamos tranquilas chicas, hay suficiente Scourge para las dos - dijo de manera divertida mientras se atravesaba en la pelea y las separaba con sus manos.

\- Esa eriza no entiende que tú eres mío - habló habló la zorra señalando a la eriza rosa mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Yo sí soy perfecta para tí, no esa estúpida zorra - acotó borde y cruzándose de brazos la eriza de mirada jade.

\- Ya calmadas, Rosy, yo estoy con Fiona y eso debes aceptarlo - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la eriza sin que la zorra se diera cuenta (pinche promiscuo).

Nazo y Mephiles veían la escena con una gota de sudor en su frente por lo ridículos que podían llegar a ponerse los zoomorfos por amor, gracias a Chaos, ellos no sufrían de eso... ¿O sí?.

\- ¿Y bien? - cuestionó el erizo negro de vetas grises - ¿Nos dirás para qué nos trajiste aquí? - dijo mientras caminaba hacia los monitores.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? - preguntó con burla al dúo de erizas que se hallaban cada una abrazando un brazo del erizo verde - Bien, ¡Metal Sonic! - exclamó al momento en que el mencionado androide salía de una puerta seguido de las versiones metales de Knuckles, Tails, Shadow y Silver sorprendiendo a los demás presentes - Muéstrales - ordenó al robot que acotó la orden y se dirigió a los monitores y se conectó a éste con un cable transmitiendo el mismo vídeo que había sido transmitido hace horas en todo el mundo.

En el transcurso del vídeo nadie interrumpió ni acotó nada, atentos vieron el extraño vídeo con la advertencia que dejó el Eggman en él.

\- Eggman está bien físicamente, más psicológicamente, no lo está, lo encerré un un cuarto para personas "no cuerdas", así que no se preocupen por él - habló de manera burlona y calmada.

\- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros aquí? - cuestionó un irritado Mephiles.

\- Parece que el dr. tiene razón - en el acto hizo una señal a Metal Sonic, y los monitores empezaron a mostrar imágenes de cada una de las capitales del mundo en las cuales se hallaba una gran masa de energía oscura sobre los cielos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la zorra que estaba un poco atónita por lo que habían visto.

\- Eso es la razón por la que hay una alerta mundial - al decir esto, todos quedaron con la boca abierta - Y la razón por la cual, los traje aquí -

Al terminar de hablar, unas nuevas imágenes aparecieron en los monitores mostrando como los famosos héroes llevaban a las personas a lugares seguros bajo la tierra hacia los búnkeres de seguridad que habían diseñado las grandes potencias del mundo para ocasiones de guerra y entre otras cosas. La aparición de los héroes hizo fruncir el sueño a más de uno en esa habitación.

\- Pero ellos son lo de menos... - habló Nazo al ver el semblante que tomaban los demás villanos en la sala.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó en un leve tono intrigante, la eriza rosa.

\- El verdadero problema es otro, el ser del que hablaba Eggman, quiere destruir lo que muchos hemos querido dominar alguna vez; Y estoy seguro, de que ninguno quiere eso - habló de manera seria el erizo plateado hacia sus homónimos, los cuales muy pensativos, terminaron admitiendo que era cierto lo que él decía.

\- ¿Qué planeas erizo? - le preguntó Mephiles al Nazo.

\- Simple, buscaremos, al famoso ser que quiere destruir al mundo, y lo haremos cambiar de parecer, para que se una a nosotros -

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaremos? - desafió Scourge al erizo plata que daba un paso al frente y colocándose frente a sus dos chicas.

\- Separados somos fuertes, pero unidos, somos invencibles, ¿Por qué creen que siempre salimos derrotados? - habló con cierta gracia y liderazgo que a todos les llegó.

\- Porque ellos están unidos... - susurró el erizo azabache, pero nadie lo escuchó, fue entonces cuando caminó hacia Nazo y se colocó a su lado - Si esos insectos están unidos, nosotros también deberíamos estarlo - le habló a los presentes con tono serio y decidido sorprendiéndolos a todos.

\- ¿Lo ven? Juntos seremos invencibles, y nada nos detendrá - habló de nueva cuenta el erizo plata recibiendo un sí por parte de todos los presentes, había logrado su cometido -

\- ¿Pero para qué trajiste a las chicas? - cuestionó Scourge viendo de reojo a las femeninas presentes que en cierta forma se sintieron un poco ofendidas ¿Les estaba diciendo débiles?.

\- He observado que poseen unas "cualidades" muy interesantes que podrían ser de ayuda - respondió serio y calmado mientras caminaba hacia Metal Tails quien le entregó unos papeles - Además, ellas odian a los héroes tanto como nosotros, no puedo dejarlas fuera - aclaró mientras arrastraba una mesa que estaba allí y colocaba los papeles en esta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Mephiles mirando los archivos sobre la mesa.

\- El ser al que secuestraremos tiene muy malas intenciones con la tierra - habló serio Nazo organizando los papeles - Quiere destruir el planeta, y eso no nos conviene -

\- Mmmm -

\- Así que el "ser" al que nos enfrentaremos quiere destruir a la humanidad - afirmó el erizo verde de ojos azules que se acercó a la mesa junto con las chicas y los metal que en ningún momento habían dicho palabra alguna.

\- Así es, y no solo a los humanos - respondió Mephiles que había tomado los papeles leyendo la información que había conseguido Metal Tails de los recuerdos de Eggman - También a nuestra raza... -

\- ¿Y como dice que se llama? - curioseó la eriza rosa mientras observaba los papeles.

\- Dunkelheit - respondió el erizo plata mirando a la rosada.

\- Dunkelheit The Hedgehog... - agregó el azabache mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa.

\- Según esto - dijo Nazo señalando los papeles - Es un erizo vinotinto, ojos celestes, largas púas con mechas moradas y accesorios un tanto extravagantes, unos 120 cm de altura _vaya que es alto_ y robusto cuerpo - informó a los presentes.

\- Será fácil encontrarlo - habló el erizo negro.

\- Pero no hacerle frente - agregó Nazo quien se dirigió hacia un rincón y presionó un botón que reveló la entrada a una habitación gigantesca, bastante iluminada y con un montón de equipamiento para variar: trajes, armas de fuego, blancas, especiales, vehículos, equipo de curación, etc.

\- ¡Wow! - se sorprendió la eriza al ver semejante arsenal y equipo.

\- Bien chicas, y androides, equípense, ustedes lo necesitan más que nosotros - habló el erizo plata mientras caminaba hacia los erizos verde y negro - Y ustedes prepárense si lo necesitan, saldremos a buscar al erizo en unos minutos -

\- Hfmp - bufó queriendo decir que no necesitaba nada.

\- Yo buscaré unos lentes nuevos - habló el Scourge con burla mientras iba por un par de lentes negros que vió en la habitación.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Mephiles de manera fría y seria al erizo plata.

\- Fácil, buscaremos al tal Dunkelheit y lo haremos cambiar de parecer, y si no se inmuta con palabras, lo haremos a la fuerza - respondió con gracia el plateado.

\- Me dá mala espina erizo - acotó el de vetas grises serio cruzando sus brazos.

\- Tú relájate, ya verás como ese idiota cambia de parecer con nosotros - sentenció el de ojos verdes y mirada siniestra mientras se dirigía hacia quién sabe dónde.

* * *

 _Central City, Mobius - 8:00 am_

El caos estaba desatado en la ciudad central, la Tierra estaba en alerta mundial y el traspaso de zoomorfos y humanos a Mobius era un desastre, el flujo de personas y animales humanoides era continuo y abundante, no dejaba de llegar gente al "telepuerto", literalmente, ya que para viajar de un planeta al otro se utilizaban eran los portales y sí, necesitabas pasaporte y visas para ir de un lado al otro, por lo que no todos los humanos podían venir Mobius, y no todos los mobianos podrían ir a la Tierra.

\- Esto está atrajeado - habló un erizo verde de púas un poco robustas y puntiagudas.

\- Ni me lo digas - le respondió una eriza rosa-fucsia cabello algo corto, y con cierto parecido al erizo verde.

Ambos erizos se encargaban de resguardar la ciudad central de cualquier posible incidente, y estaban allí porque el hermano de ambos se los había pedido; se hallaban en una habitación con monitores en donde podían observar de distintos puntos y vistas la ciudad entera, personas por todos lados apresuradas iban de aquí para allá.

\- Ese es el problema de tener un solo portal aquí en Mobius - habló un armadillo entrando a la habitación sorprendiendo a los erizos.

\- ¡Mighty! - exclamaron los erizos para luego saludar al armadillo de coraza rojiza.

\- La cosa en la tierra está jodida - habló mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a los erizos a observar las pantallas.

\- Sí que sí - respondió el erizo verde.

\- Según Sonic, parece que hay una especie de energía negra sobre el cielo en todas las capitales de la Tierra, y según el "mensaje" de Eggman, es alguien que lo está provocando - agregó la eriza.

\- Joder - suspiró el armadillo.

\- ¿Y Marine? - preguntó el erizo verde de ojos azules al armadillo.

\- Ella está en Republic of Acorn, junto con Shade, Julie-Su y Bunnie - respondió recordando en donde se hallaban sus amigas.

\- ¿Y la reina Sally que ha dicho con respecto al caos en la Tierra? - preguntó la eriza rosa-fucsia de ojos verdes con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sally?, ¡Jah! si no fuera porque los zoomorfos votaron a favor de instalar los portales a la Tierra, ella no hubiera permitido que colocaron esos portales, a ella no le interesa lo que sucede en la Tierra - habló un poco indignado por el egoísmo de la soberana del planeta.

\- Esa ardilla es un caso - se burló el erizo verde.

Tras esto, la alarma que advertía de los problemas comenzó a sonar en la habitación, un humano estaba dando problemas en el telepuerto, y los zoomorfos no hicieron más que mirarse entre ellos con una mirada así como que "otro idiota más", y saliendo de la habitación, fueron directo hacia un teletransportador que los mandaría a los coordenadas deseadas.

* * *

 _Washington D.C., Estados Unidos, Planeta Tierra - 9:00 am_

La capital de los estados unidos estaba bajo una gran nube de energía oscura bastante desolada, solo habían soldados en guardia esperando a que algo sucediera, mientras que un zorro en compañía de un erizo azul y un equidna rojo se hallaban con unos aparatos intentado descifrar el compuesto químico de la gran nube de energía negra que parecía más bien un gas.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea Tails? - preguntó el erizo azul mientras miraba a sus alrededores, sin duda la evacuación había sido rápida.

\- No estoy seguro Sonic - dijo mientras observaba una tablet en la cual se mostraban análisis de la masa que estaba analizando.

\- Esto está muy raro y siniestro - agregó el equidna rojo de ojos violetas mientras caminaba hacia uno de los guardias y le daba unas instrucciones.

En ese momento los comunicadores empezaron a sonar, en la pantalla de estos se reflejaba la imagen de Cream quien se hallaba en Rusia junto con Amy, rápidamente atendieron la llamada.

\- ¡Chicos! - exclamó alarmada la coneja - Ni se les ocurra tener contacto directo con la energía negra - advirtió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó un poco preocupado el zorro de dos colas.

\- Un soldado, lastimosamente, acaba de desintegrarse al entrar en contacto con la energía que cada vez desciende más - explicó de manera alarmada haciendo que Sonic le dijera a los soldados que se hallaban en las azoteas que bajaran inmediatamente.

\- Informen avances - se escuchó en la misma línea la voz de Vector.

\- Al parecer la energía resulta mortífera en las personas, ¡Tengan cuidado! - informó la coneja.

\- Atentos a todo, tengo un mal presentimiento -

La gruesa voz de Shadow alarmó a todos quienes instantáneamente se colocaron en alerta, y es que los presentimientos del erizo últimamente resultaban ser verdaderos y algo malo pasaba al instante... Debían estar alertas a todo...

Shadow estaba en Tokyo, Japón atento y buscando algo que le informara quién era el paradero de la energía negra... Hasta que logró divisar un ser que apareció entre la energía negra y descendió de manera lenta gracias a una especie de propulsores en sus zapatos, casi como los que tenía él, solo que en vez de ser llamas lo que escupen, estos escupían la misma energía oscura...

De manera rápida los soldados rodearon al ser que descendía con un aura oscura que lo cubría casi en su totalidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el de mirada carmesí en tono serio y desafiante pasando entre los soldados que se habían hecho a un lado para darle el paso y posicionarse justo al frente del ser que ya había tocado el suelo, aunque seguía cubierto por esa aura oscura que no permitía detallarlo.

\- Hfmp - bufó en un tono que claramente se oía en burla, lo cual hizo cabrear a Shadow.

\- ¡Disparen! - ordenó y al instante los soldados abrieron fuego en ráfaga hacia el ser que ni se inmutaba, tras varios segundos de continuos disparos, pararon para recargar.

\- Insolentes... - habló en un todo extremadamente grave y siniestro al momento en que todas la balas que habían sido disparados se devolvía a cada uno de los soldados, matándolos al instante, pero estas balas, no eran normales, iban rodeadas de esa energía negra...

\- _¡Maldición!_ \- maldijo en sus adentros el erizo azabache al ver como caían todos los soldados a sus espaldas, ni uno solo quedó en pie, y solo faltaba él.

\- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí... - habló aquello voz que se inundaba en la mente del erizo de vetas rojas que miraba con ira al ser que aún era cubierto por esa densa energía oscura.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? - preguntó borde el erizo negro en posición de pelea y con mirada desafiante, ira en su voz.

\- Jajajajaja - se rió de manera cínica la voz hasta que la energía empezó a disiparse revelando ante los ojos carmesí un erizo...

Cuando la energía se disipó, Shadow observó perfectamente a su contrincante, un erizo vinotinto de largas púas caídas hacia atrás con mechas moradas, un par de hombreras naranjas muy llamativas, en sus antebrazos brotaban una especie de espinas, guantes blancos, y un par de botas sin duda alguna bastante misteriosas. Este no se movía ni un cm, sus ojos cerrados y en pose erguida.

\- ¿Tú eres el que ha causado tantos problemas? - cuestionó borde el erizo de mirada carmesí con mirada desafiante mientras atento, veía cualquier posible movimiento del erizo.

\- Mmmm... Digamos que sí - respondió pero sus labios no se movían, algo que sorprendió al erizo azabache.

\- ¿Qué pretendes erizo? ¿Quién eres? - continuó interrogando Shadow bastante irritado y a la vez intrigado por lo extraño que resultaba aquel zoomorfo.

\- ¿Qué pretendo? - en eso el erizo se movió de su puesto caminando con cierta gracia rodeando al erizo azabache - Tal vez... Hacer que la humanidad pague por su ignorancia y sus malas acciones - respondió a una de las preguntas mientras seguía caminando alrededor de el de mirada sangre.

\- Eso no te da derecho a "jugar a ser Dios" - le replicó un Shadow bastante molesto...

En ese momento apareció un camión bastante grande alertando a ambos erizos, el camión se acercó al encuentro de manera rápida y se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, este era conducido por un erizo que instantáneamente los ojos rubí reconocieron... Era Nazo.

\- _Qué demonios hace él aquí_ \- pensó Shadow al momento que miraba de reojo al erizo vinotinto, este se había detenido y al parecer miraba hacia el camión, pero todavía no había abierto los ojos.

Tras estacionar, el erizo plateado bajó y de la parte trasera salieron otros 3 erizos más y una zorra, Shadow los reconoció a cada uno... Si esta gente estaban con el erizo ese vinotinto, sin duda alguna estaba rodeado.

\- Pero mira, si no es nada más y nada menos que Shadow The Hedgehog - habló burlándose el erizo de ojos verdes mientras caminaba seguido de Scourge, Mephiles, Rosy, Fiona y las versiones Metal de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y él.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - cuestionó el Shadow viendo como estos se acercaban de manera amenazante hasta que se detuvieron.

El azabache en un invisible movimiento presionó la alarma de ayuda en su comunicador para llamar a los demás, se hallaba en medio de el erizo vinotinto y la bandada de enemigos, de esa no podía salir solo.

\- ¿Nosotros?. Venimos por él - respondió serio y cínico el plateado señalando al erizo vinotinto que ni se inmutó, estaba quieto y aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Eh? - quedó un poco impresionado, al parecer no estaban relacionados con el erizo.

\- Nazo, Scourge y Mephiles... - se escuchó la voz que llamó la atención de todos, quienes miraron al erizo que aún no se movía ni los labios, ni un pelo, ni nada - Fiona... Rosy... Mmmm y las copias metálicas de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Shadow - esa siniestra y grave voz resonaba en las mentes de cada uno que atónitos observaban al erizo - Déjenme decirles que no... - articuló sorprendiendo a los villanos y confundiendo a Shadow - No deseo unirme a ustedes, y si intentan algo estúpido, su muerte será mucho más dolorosa -

En ese momento, el erizo desapareció con un Chaos Control y la nube de energía que cubría el cielo empezó a revolverse alarmando a los presentes, rápidamente los villanos regresaron al camión y desaparecieron ante la vista del erizo de vetas rojas quien no pudo alcanzar a sus enemigos.

El cielo se tornó oscuro y la energía negra empezó a comprimirse, dando la idea de que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, el sonar del comunicador llamó su atención.

\- ¿¡Shadow!? ¡Shadow! - llamó Tails a través del comunicador de manera realmente alarmada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tails? - preguntó mientras miraba cómo la energía se comprimía más y más.

\- La energía Shadow, la energía contiene componentes químicos nucleares - en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡Va a estallar en cualquier momento! - tras esto la energía estalló y justo a tiempo invocó un Chaos Control que lo sacó de allí antes de que la explosión lo alcanzara.

Fuera de la Tierra se lograba observar claramente cómo explotaban distintas partes del mundo sin detenimiento alguno; todo el occidente se vió envuelto en una nubes de humo al igual que los polos norte y sur, desaparecieron dejando una especie de cráter en ese lugar de la tierra, ¿Qué clase de poder era ese? ¿Cómo ese erizo puede destruir gran parte del planeta en tan solo segundos?... En un haz de luz apareció el erizo negro frente a el azul, el equidna rojo y el zorro amarillo sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

\- ¡Shadow! - exclamó Tails al verlo mientras lo detallaba un poco a ver si tenía alguna herida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el rojo de mirada violeta.

En ese momento apareció un pequeño camión que rápidamente reconocieron, era el que conducía Cream, llegó junto con Amy con la habilidad de teletransporte que había diseñado para los vehículos el zorro amarillo.

\- Hfmp... - bufó el Shadow mientras miraba de reojo a la chicas llegar - La energía negra estalló - informó con semblante serio.

\- Diablos... - susurró en un dejo de voz el zorro de dos colas mientras observaba un aparato muy parecido a una "Tablet".

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - cuestionó la coneja preocupada al ver la expresión que había tomado su pareja.

\- Hemos perdido todo el occidente, la explosión en cada capital arrasó con cada uno de los países... No hay sobrevivientes, la explosión alcanzó los búnkeres subterráneos - aclaró en tono de tristeza el zorro, rápidamente la coneja lo abrazó.

\- No puede ser... - susurró el erizo mirando al cielo y halándose la púas con desesperación mientras la rosada intentaba calmarlo, estaba cabreado eso era seguro.

Knuckles solo vio a Shadow quien también le dirigió la mirada también, ambos frunciendo el ceño con frustración, ¿Cuántas personas se hallaban en esos búnkeres? Millones y millones de seguro, niños, adultos, personas mayores... Todas perdieron la vida en tan solo unos instantes... Y un solo culpable.

\- Tails - el zorro dirigió la mirada a quien lo nombraba, el erizo negro lo miraba con esa mirada seria, típica de él - No podemos permitirnos más muertes, hay que sacar a los humanos de aquí, ya - le sugirió, más que a sugerencia, sonó más bien a orden.

\- Bien - acotó la "orden" y rápidamente marcó un par de dígitos y mandó la orden, todos los refugiados deberían salir de forma inmediata del planeta ¿A dónde?, simple: Mobius.

En ese justo momento apareció otro camión de los héroes también, de este bajaron los ex-miembros del Team Chaotix, el vehículo había recibido diversos daños superficiales, posibles quemaduras... Al bajar los muchachos, se mostraban agitados y con una cara de susto irreemplazable.

\- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Sonic imaginando lo peor.

\- Chicos... - articuló el cocodrilo verde quien tenía leves quemaduras al igual que sus compañeros quienes iban detrás de él - Estalló... Estalló - dijo mientras se lanzaba al suelo por el cansancio.

\- Apenas y nos dió tiempo de entrar al camión y activar el teletransporte - agregó la abeja que también se lanzó al suelo.

\- Todos murieron - sentenció el camaleón que simplemente se agachó levemente tocando sus rodillas con sus manos.

\- Oh dios no - exclamó con tristeza la eriza de mirada jade, ¿Quién odiaba tanto a la humanidad como para hacer eso?.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER! - gritó frustrado y totalmente enojado al ver como se reflejaba en su pantalla la pérdida de todo Europa en su mapamundi el cual lograba observar gracias a uno de sus tantos satélites de su propiedad.

\- A este paso destruirá al mundo en un par de segundos - susurró el erizo negro como para que nadie lo escuchara... Falló, porque Sonic lo escuchó.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el erizo azul mirando a Shadow de frente y en tono serio, preocupación reflejada en su semblante... El erizo pensó un poco en qué le diría, pero no tenía caso ocultar nada.

\- Antes de que Japón volara en pedazos, tuve un encuentro con el autor de esta masacre - explicó serio llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Y por qué no avisaste? - le cuestionó molesto el de ojos jades - ¡Lo hubiéramos detenido! - le replicó furioso, en seguida Shadow se cabreó también.

\- ¡Nazo apareció! ¡Estaba rodeado y no pude hacer nada! - le respondió dándole la espalda estaba irritado y molesto consigo mismo por no haber hecho nada por detener al erizo vinotinto, la confusión se posaba en el rostro de todos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Nazo? - preguntó confundido el equidna rojo.

\- Y no estaba solo... Parece que nuestros peores enemigos se han aliado - agregó con fastidio y cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Tails era el que preguntaba ahora con preocupación en su rostro.

En ese justo momento un camión apareció bastante destruído chocando contra la pared de un edificio alertando a los héroes que rápidamente se colocaron en una posición de defensa que habían diseñado para cuando estuvieran juntos.

No fue hasta que Shadow fijó su mirada en los detalles del camión era el mismo del que bajaron Nazo y los demás villanos, y en un par de segundos sintió una especie de "deja vu".

El temible erizo plateado salió de la parte frontal del vehículo con leves quemaduras que de manera un poco rápida se iban saturando, de la parte trasera salieron Mephiles y Scourge, éste último al parecer estaba sollozando ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

\- Atentos - comandó el zorro de dos colas al ver a los villanos acercarse.

Tras varios segundos quedaron los tres erizos frente al escuadrón de héroes, Naza al frentes, y el erizo de vetas grises tratando como de calmar al erizo verde.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó con rabia Sonic mirando fijamente al erizo plateado esperando una rápida respuesta y mientras de soslayo observaba cómo los soldados que se hallaban por allí apuntaban rápidamente hacia el trío de erizos.

\- Eh tranquilos - respondió con calma, pero una seriedad bastante alarmante viniendo de él.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo que le sucede al planeta? - preguntó borde Charmy viendo con furia a los erizos.

\- Lamento decirles que no... - respondió mirando el suelo.

\- Es un maldito... Es un maldito... - decía entre dientes el erizo verde mientras unas lágrimas salieron prófugas de sus mejillas.

\- Ya tío cálmate - intentaba tranquilizarlo el erizo azabache, tras esto el Nazo se dispuso a continuar al ver la confusión de sus enemigos por el estado de la versión opuesta a Sonic.

\- Parece que tenemos un enemigo en común - informó con esa seriedad completamente extraña venida de él - Les propongo una tregua - habló finalmente sonriendo de lado con esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

Todos los héroes comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, sin duda alguna esa propuesta los había sorprendido, y no podían confiarse mucho.

\- ¿Y quién nos valida que ustedes no planean algo y están detrás de todo esto? - le replicó Knuckles con mirada desafiante.

En ese momento apareció una Hummer justo a un lado de los erizos villanos sorprendiéndoles y haciéndolos apartarse con impresión, de ésta salieron Silver, Blaze y Rouge quienes rápidamente se colocaron en posición de ataque al ver a los erizos.

\- ¿Y estos? - impresionados señalaron al trío de erizos la gata lila y el erizo plateado.

\- ¿¡No me digas que ellos están detrás de todo esto!? - inquirió molesta la vampiresa mirando con furia a los erizos.

\- Aún no lo confirman - respondió a su duda la coneja mirando con cara de pocos amigos a los erizos que alguna vez atentaron con la paz del mundo y con la humanidad.

\- Oh vamos, si no fuera cierto no estaríamos aquí - habló ya irritado por la desconfianza de los héroes el erizo negro de ojos verdes, aunque ellos tienen sus razones y bastante mayores.

Tras esto el aparato de Tails comenzó a sonar indicando en la pantalla el mapamundi; el zorro rápidamente lo abrió y vio como toda suramérica y centroamérica destruyéndose ante sus ojo, tras un leve temblor que sintió en el suelo; maldijeron por lo bajo al ver que no podía detener aquella destrucción masiva, ya solo quedaba norte-américa y África, que tras un par de segundos también desapareció en una gran explosión de esa energía oscura.

La impotencia se apoderaba de los presentes dejando escapar lágrimas prófugas en los ojos de la mayoría. Era el fin de la humanidad y no podían detenerlo.

\- ¿¡LO VEN!? - gritó en una rabia el erizo verde sorprendiendo a los héroes - ¡ESE MALDITO ERIZO ES EL CULPABLE DE LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO! - continuó hasta que una fuerte ventisca hizo acto de aparición y un haz de luz púrpura destelló en el cielo.

Con gracia una silueta descendía de manera rápida emanando un aura oscura que lo cubría por completo llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes rápidamente se acercaron para intentar detallar, quién o qué era eso, aunque Shadow ya parecía saber quién era.

Tras tocar el suelo, el aura púrpura que rodeaba al erizo desapareció instantáneamente dejando ver al mismo erizo que habían visto Shadow y los villanos.

\- ¡Él es el culpable de todo esto! - señaló Nazo al erizo vinotinto que se hallaba de pie con sus ojos cerrados en frente de todos sus labios torcidos levemente y ceño medio fruncido.

\- Grrr - gruñó Scourge - ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Pagarás por la muerte de Rosy y Fiona! - escupió esas palabras con dolor e ira sorprendiendo a los presentes quienes nunca lo habían visto así, el erizo que al parecer lo escuchó, hizo una sonrisa torcida y siniestra volteando a "verlo", pero sus ojos cerrados.

Esa acción sin duda alguna les puso los pelos de punta a más de uno, pero al erizo verdoso solo enojó mucho más.

\- GRR ¡Te mataré! - gritó tras salir corriendo a una velocidad supersónica dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara al erizo vinotinto, pero este lo esquivó de manera ágil y veloz dándole una patada giratoria de contra-ataque que hizo volar al Scourge varios metros lejos.

Todos quedaron atónitos, el erizo verde nunca fallaba ataques de ese tipo, y nunca daba tiempo de esquivarlos, ni Shadow podía esquivarlos, solo los bloqueaba.

\- Eres un obstinado - esa voz que se inundó en las mentes de todos, esa voz siniestra y de ultratumba, se dirigía a Scourge de manera burlona.

\- Cof cof - tosió el erizo verde sujetándose el costado en la parte donde recibió la patada - _¿Cómo demonios lo esquivó?_ \- pensó.

\- Simple... - eso le heló la sangre al erizo ¿Le leyó la mente? - Soy superior a tí, Soy superior a todos... - tras estas palabras el erizo se viró hacia todos los demás mientras lentamente sus párpados se separaban revelando un par de iris celestes - Soy la forma de vida definitiva... La suprema - tenía los ojos abiertos con un semblante cínico y burlesco; abrió la boca y dijo sus últimas palabras - La perfecta -

\- ¿Tú eres el que ha estado haciendo esto? - le preguntó Sonic molesto y lleno de ira, un aura oscura rodeándolo en el acto, al ver que este parecía ignorarlo, su ira aumentó - ¡RESPONDE! -

\- Jajajajaja - su risa macabra inundó el ambiente - Si lo hago, es para ver sufrir a los humanos, para que vean como todo lo que han logrado, desaparece de la noche... A la mañana - le respondió con burla y cinismo al erizo azul, ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?.

\- Grrr - cegado por la ira, salió disparado con intenciones de atacar al erizo que esquivaba sus ataques de manera ágil y rápida.

Al esquivar un puñetazo de Sonic, el erizo de ojos celestes logró tomarlo del brazo y girarlo en su propio eje dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo volar lejos y chocar contra la pared de un edificio atravesandola.

Ante semejante ataque todos quedaron boquiabiertos viendo como la pared del edificio se desmoronaba, la eriza rosada, pareja del azul no dudó en exclamar su nombre.

\- ¡Sonic! - gritó preocupada la de ojos jade corriendo hacia donde se hallaba su amado en su ayuda.

En ese momento, Shadow hizo una seña que los héroes entendieron rápidamente, y de manera casi desprevenida, todos fueron directos a atacar al erizo, quién un poco sorprendido, fue esquivando uno a uno todos los ataques que le lanzaban los héroes.

Los villanos quienes veían como sus enemigos intentaban atacar al erizo, todos sin éxito alguno, no dudaron en unirseles con intención de dañar al erizo, pero este esquivaba todos los ataques con agilidad y velocidad increíbles y de momentos contra-atacaba a quien se le pasara por el frente, pero no de esa manera tan brutal como lo hizo primero con Scourge y luego con Sonic.

Tras varios minutos uno a uno iban cayendo, el primero en caer fue Knuckles quien no logró esquivar una fuerte patada que le propinó el erizo que lo hizo volar varios metros lejos, luego Tails que no vió venir el agarre del de ojos celestes quien lo lanzó contra Espio Y Charmy que no pudieron esquivar al zorro que se los llevó por el medio fuera del área de pelea, luego Vector, Rouge, Cream, Blaze y Silver, quedando solamente Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Nazo, Mephiles y Scourge quienes ya estaban cansados y con diversos moretones y heridas superficiales.

\- Tengo un plan - habló mientras veía como el erizo vinotinto parecía no verse afectado por la fuerte pelea que le estaban dando - Entretenganlo - ordenó a los que aún quedaban de pie quienes no muy convencidos acataron la orden, y siguieron intentando atacar al erizo que de manera muy fácil esquivaba los ataques.

El de vetas rojas se alejó un poco de la batalla mientras se concentraba y un aura verde empezaba a emanar de su puño derecho, estaba invocando un Chaos Punishment.

En ese instante vio cómo tomaba Amy y tomándola de la pierna la lanzó contra Sonic quien no pudo detener la fuerza con la que venía la eriza, rodando ambos por el suelo y quedando fuera de la batalla. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver a ambos ya agotados y fuera de batalla y dirigió su mirada a los tres erizos que aún quedaban en pie, Nazo lanzaba combos y técnicas que ni el mismo Shadow podía esquivar y ese erizo los esquivaba de una manera tan fácil, que hasta parecía humillar al erizo plata, Scourge por su parte lanzaba ataques rápidos, así como lo hacía Sonic, y Mephiles usaba su energía oscura para intentar darle de lleno, pero este esquivaba todos los ataques. La voz de Nazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh tú, ¿Aún no terminas? - le cuestionó mientras esquivaba de manera dificultosa una serie de golpes que le lanzó el erizo, pero el último ataque no lo logró esquivar y recibió un golpe de lleno en todo el rostro que lo hizo tambalear y caer de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - le replicó Mephiles al lanzar una bola de energía negra que atrajo la atención del de ojos celestes antes de que rematara a Nazo.

\- A las tres se separaran lo que más puedan de él - les dijo las instrucciones mientras se erguía un poco con su brazo derecho destellando en tonos verdes, el par de erizos que aún seguían dándole lucha al vinotinto solo asintieron y esperaron el momento, y con sus ataques trataban de mantenerlo en un solo lugar - Uno... - empezó el conteo mientras encendía sus air shoes - Dos... - salió disparado dejando una estela carmesí a su paso y ver como los erizo se separaban del vinotinto tras un último ataque fallido - ¡Tres! -

Finalizado el conteo dio un salto y a una velocidad increíble lanzó ese devastador ataque que en último momento logró divisar esos ojos celestes que pudo ver como brillaban con intensidad.

\- ¡Chaos Punishment! -

* * *

 _ **►►Comentarios del autor◄◄**_

Una sangrienta batalla se avecina, y no hay forma de evitarla ¿Habrá dañado ese terrible ataque de Shadow al erizo vinotinto? ¿Y si no consiguió nada? ¿Qué hará el de ojos celestes?. Sin duda alguna, puede suceder cualquier cosa y todas sus dudas podrán ser respondidas en el próximo capítulo: _**Confusiones en medio de la destrucción.**_

 _ **►►Adelanto del próximo capítulo◄◄**_

\- ¿Y crees que haciendo explotar a la Tierra la ayudas mucho? -

\- ¿Quieres una pista? Telepatía -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- _¿Telepatía?_ -

 ** _Majara's Out_**


	4. Confusiones En Medio De La Destrucción

_**Comentarios del autor**_

Holaaa!

Majara ha vuelto, y con nuevo Cap.

Primeramente, quiero decir que cambié el título, porque más adelante en la historia, algo no iba a encajar; así que ya no es "Batalla Sangrienta: Confusiones en medio de la destrucción"; si no: "Confusiones en medio de la destrucción" simplemente.

¿Por qué? = La batalla sangrienta viene después, no ahorita.

Bueno... Un saludo a **edpol** , ¡Gracias por tu review! xD

Realmente sí, quizás el Chaos Punishment impactó en vano, pero ya lo sabrás en unos instantes de que leas esto... xD

PD: La cosa está prendida, así que atentos.

 **FANFIC** **= _The End._**

 **CAPÍTULO** **= _Confusiones en medio de la destrucción._**

 **NÚMERO** **= _3._**

 **RATING** **= _" T "._**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **= _Lenguaje ofensivo, "desnudos", discreción._**

 **DISCLAIMER** **= _Los personajes de la saga de videojuegos "Sonic The Hedgehog" no son de mi propiedad en ninguna forma. Estos pertenecen a "SEGA". Yo solo los utilizo para fines de simple ocio y entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de intención lucrativa._**

 _ **Att: D. Ballestero.**_

 _Washington D.C., Estados Unidos, Planeta Tierra - 9:00 am_

Una tremenda explosión resonó en toda la cuadra de la casa blanca en la capital de Estados Unidos, una inmensa nube de humo y polvo se hizo presente dificultando la vista para cualquiera, y también la respiración. El erizo negro con vetas rojas en sus espinas, brazos y piernas, se hallaba jadeando y levemente cansado, ese Chaos Punishment sobre-cargado sin duda alguna lo había agotado, aunque con sus anillos puestos, rápidamente recuperaba su energía, y quizás, por esa única razón, su ataque, no bastó...

\- Cof cof - tosió mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento después de haber lanzado ese ataque devastador, rápidamente viró hacia sus compañeros que también se hallaban casi en las mismas condiciones que él, pero ya un poco más recuperados, los tres erizos que antes luchaban contra el enemigo principal se colocaron a su lado, esperando a que la nube de humo se disipara.

\- Joder, que ataque - articuló mientras se limpiaba el polvo de sus brazos, el erizo plata de ojos verdes.

\- Hfmp - bufó con exasperación el erizo símil a Shadow, pero que producía más miedo, al ser uno de los malos.

\- Bien hecho - levantó su pulgar el erizo verde mientras alzaba sus gafas negras, para luego devolverlas a su lugar, cubriendo sus ojos.

Poco a poco, el polvo y humo provocados por la explosión se fue disipando, hasta que la imagen de una erizo vinotinto de largas púas y ojos celestes puestos en un semblante plenamente cínico y siniestro, mientras de reojo miraba unas leves heridas superficiales que rápidamente se cerraban en su piel. Todos estaban perplejos, ni el mismo Nazo hubiera resistido esa ataque, ¿Acaso era incapaz de recibir daño alguno? ¿Acaso era inmortal?, si así era, jamás lo lograrían vencer, estaban en problemas y de los grandes.

\- ¿Pero qué? - articuló perplejo el erizo azul de ojos color jade, una expresión de sorpresa ligada con ira adornando su rostro.

\- ¡Es imposible! - bufó con cierto pánico el zorro de dos colas.

\- Ese ataque ni Nazo lo hubiera soportado... - susurró temblorosa la coneja de color crema, miedo reflejados en sus orbes marrones.

\- Ni siquiera se movió... - murmuró el erizo plata de orbes dorados, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

En ese instante, el erizo vinotinto tronó sus dedos de las manos y el cuello, su mirada era sombría, siniestra, ceño levemente fruncido y párpados entre cerrados, rápidamente alzó la mirada viendo a quién había osado a dañarlo, se las iba cobrar muy caras por su estupidez, y mejor aún, claramente demostraría que es la verdadera forma de vida definitiva; ante aquel pensamiento una macabra sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

\- En todos los años de mi vida y entrenamiento... Jamás había sido herido - hablaba mientras caminaba con gracia en el mismo sitio, su voz grave y sombría, resultaba hasta más tenebrosa que la del mismo Shadow, por mucho - Y tú... - señaló al azabache de vetas rojas - La creación defectuosa, acabas de hacerlo - sentenció al momento en que desaparecía de la vista de los demás en un haz de luz púrpura, en el acto, alertándolos a todos.

\- ¿Dónde está? - se preguntaron unos a otros mientras trataban de divisar al erizo de peculiares y extraordinarias cualidades.

Tras un par de segundos un sonoro golpe llamó la atención de todos quienes rápidamente giraron hacia la fuente del sonido encontrándose con el erizo de ojos celestes asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al azabache de mirada rubí haciéndolo soltar un leve quejido de dolor, para luego escupir sangre. Tras la acción del vinotinto, Shadow cayó al suelo sujetándose el área afectada mientras que los otros tres que estaban al lado suyo se lanzaron a atacar el enemigo, pero fallando sus ataques, ya que este desapareció de nueva cuenta en un haz de luz púrpura.

\- Agg, cof cof - se quejó mientras tosía y escupía sangre de rodillas en el suelo, ese erizo le sacó el aire y lo tumbó con tan solo un simple golpe.

\- ¡Shadow! - exclamaron la mayoría de los héroes mientras rápidamente corrían a socorrer al erizo.

Cream y Tails rápidamente se acercaron y le hicieron un chequeo rápido en el abdomen para ver si tenía alguna fractura que de seguro tardaría en sanar, pero afortunadamente no tenía nada, pero ese golpe había sido sin duda mortífero.

\- ¡Cobarde! - exclamó Sonic al aire bastante molesto e irritado buscando alguna señal del erizo.

De pronto, los soldados que aún se hallaban a los alrededores empezaban a ser abatidos uno a uno por golpes en la cabeza, seguramente dejándolos inconscientes; lo único que se lograba ver era el mismo haz de luz que dejaba el erizo de largas púas cuando aparecía y desaparecía, y ellos sin poder hacer nada por la velocidad a la que este tumbaba a los pobres soldados.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó el equidna al ver como caía el último soldado en pie, justo al frente suyo.

\- ¡Sal y pelea! - gritó el cocodrilo de ojos dorados con el ceño fruncido y actitud irritada.

Y como si hubiera acotado la orden, el erizo vinotinto apareció justo en frente de Vector y de un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo tumbó al suelo, para luego desaparecer de nueva cuenta. El cocodrilo verde cayó al suelo con la mitad de la cara roja y bastante aturdido y desorientado.

\- ¡Papá! - exclamó la coneja de ojos marrones corriendo rápidamente hacia dónde se hallaba su "padre", revisando el área afectada con desesperación y dolor.

Tails miraba con ira como el "padre" de su compañera se hallaba con la cara medio deformada y totalmente aturdido, parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia mientras su prometida con desesperación y llorosos ojos trataba sin éxito de mantenerlo despierto y activo. Inmediatamente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y su ceño, por primera vez, estaba fruncido en su total plenitud.

\- Eh Tails, tranquilo - dijo el erizo azul al ver la expresión que tomó su mejor amigo acercándose rápidamente hacia él , y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del zorro - Ese erizo es muy peligroso, debes salir de aquí, no me perdonaría que algo malo te pasara - le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento un Shadow ya algo recuperado se acercó a la conversación.

\- Tails, llévate a las muchachas, salgan de aquí, y llévense a los refugiados de los búnkeres - el zorro, un poco calmado ya, rápidamente asintió y fue directo hacia donde se hallaba la coneja y su "suegro", para ayudarlo a subir al súper mejorado Tornado X que se hallaba cerca del lugar.

\- ¡Rápido, Rose, Blaze, Rouge. Salgan de aquí! - ordenó el azabache de iris carmesí a las féminas que rápidamente se dirigía hacia sus vehículos, pero la aparición de cierto erizo vinotinto las hizo detenerse en seco.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? - exclamó con tono sombrío y burlesco, en el acto una bola de energía negra aparecía en su mano izquierda - Lo lamento señoritas, pero de aquí no salen - de manera violenta, lanzó la bola hacia el camión al que estaba apunto de subirse Amy, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

\- ¡Al tornado! - gritó Tails al momento en que encendía el motor del transporte aéreo.

El de ojos celestes divisó el tornado, y no dudó en lanzar otra bola de energía hacia otro de los camiones que cerca de allí se hallaban, dejaría el jet de carga para último. Cuando fue a lanzar otra bola de energía, los demás que se iban a quedar se le lanzaron encima intentando atacarlo, y por ende, tuvo que volver a esquivar cada uno de los ataques, que lo tenían ya, bastante aburrido e irritado.

Mientras que Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Espío, Charmy, Nazo, Scourge y Mephiles atacaban al de mechas moradas, el resto rápidamente se dirigía al Tornado X.

Tras unos segundos de ataques constantes, el de orbes celestes logró tomar a el camaleón y a la abeja por sorpresa y con una técnica nunca vista, los electrocutó haciéndolos volar lejos por la fuerte descarga.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - se sorprendieron casi todos parando en seco sus ataques al ver los cuerpos de Espío y Charmy caer el suelo con fuertes quemaduras y sin expresión alguna.

\- ¡Espío! ¡Charmy! - exclamó Sonic al verlos en el suelo sin moverse, rápidamente corrió hacia ellos mientras que Tails también llegaba a su par.

Gracias al despiste de los héroes, el vinotinto desapareció ante los ojos de todos alertándolos a todos, y a la vez darles tiempo para verificar como se hallaban sus compañeros.

\- Hay signos vitales, pero están inconscientes - informó Tails al comprobar que lo anterior era cierto.

\- Quemaduras de tercer grado ¡Hay que atenderlos rápido! - expresó la coneja crema al llegar y observar las heridas que rápidamente reconoció.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí de una maldita vez! - exclamó furioso el azabache de vetas rojas al ver que aún no se iban.

\- Rápido, vamos - alentó el azul de ojos jade al instante que cargaba sobre su hombro a Espío y sobre el otro a Charmy, y junto con Tails y Cream se dirigían rápidamente hacia la nave que aún seguía encendida.

Pero alguien muy peculiar, hizo acto de aparición nuevamente, y esta vez, destruyendo uno a uno los vehículos con esas temibles bolas de energía oscura, su objetivo final,el Tornado X.

\- Rápido Tails, salgan de aquí - dijo tras acostar de manera rápida y cuidadosa a sus compañeros mortalmente heridos, para luego dirigir una mirada rápida a las féminas que se hallaban en la nave.

\- Sonikku... - exclamó la rosada al ver el peligro que corría su amado luchando contra aquel erizo.

\- Sonic, no permitas que le suceda nada mala a Knuckles... Por favor... - dijo casi en un susurro la murciélago blanca, a lo que el erizo le sonrió de lado brindándole un poco de tranquilidad, asintiendo en el acto.

\- Y a Silver... - añadió la gata lila, quien fue también correspondida por el erizo azul que rápidamente salió de la nave, pero algo le heló la sangre... - ¿Eh? - sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Una descomunal bola de energía se dirigía hacia el Tornado X sin oposición alguna, el tiempo disminuyó su velocidad por completo, veía todo en cámara lenta, pudo observar como sus amigos le gritaban que salieran de allí, de reojo vio como Tails luchaba con exasperación para lograr activar el teletransporte, pero este necesitaba unos segundos más para cargarse y funcionar, también escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Amy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se disparó a una velocidad sónica para intentar detener la bola de energía con sus manos y así darles tiempo a sus amigos para salir de allí. En un fuerte impacto recibió la bola de energía con sus manos y corriendo a su súper velocidad en dirección contraria de la bola de energía, trataba de reducir la velocidad de esta, pera iba perdiendo, y por mucho.

Miró a sus espaldas y vio que seguía acercándose a gran velocidad hacia el Tornado, no lo iba a conseguir, iba a chocar contra la aeronave y no podía impedirlo, pero un destello rojo a su lado y un par de manos cubiertas con guantes con un par de anillos en las muñecas que se colocaron contra la bola lo sorprendieron.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres un idiota y un estúpido? - escuchó la inconfundible voz de Shadow quien estaba a su lado ayudándolo a detener la bola de energía, una seria mirada de complicidad hizo que el erizo azul sonriera de lado.

Rápidamente la velocidad bajó y cuando por fin la máquina se cargó, Tails activó el teletransporte y desapareció de allí. De un solo movimiento se apartaron del camino de la oscura bola de energía, y esta siguió su camino a esa gran velocidad, chocando contra un edificio, que debido al impacto, se vino abajo en escombros.

\- "Fiuf" - suspiró aliviado el azulado mientras pasaba una mano por su frente quitando unas leves gotas de sudor.

\- Hfmp... - rodó los ojos por la actitud de Sonic; no importa que tan jodida esté la cosa, el siempre sonreía despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - preguntó el equidna rojo llegando con el resto de los héroes, y por ahora los ex-villanos.

\- ¡Insolentes! - la sombría y gruesa voz retumbó en los oídos de todos en tono burlesco, era el erizo vinotinto de nueva cuenta, estaba justo en una plaza bastante amplia, tenía una especie de fuente que se hallaba inservible, y el erizo estaba encima de ésta con una sonrisa retorcida y de lo más siniestra.

\- Allí está - señaló Silver, y todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la plaza.

\- ¿Acaso creen que los patéticos humanos de este país se salvarán?... - esa interrogante burlesca los tomó desprevenidos, haciéndolos parar en seco justo al frente de la fuente.

\- ¿Qué? - cuestionó con furia el azabache de vetas rojas mirando fijamente la iris celestes de su contrincante, en las cuales pudo jurar que pudo ver como moría en algún futuro a manos de alguien desconocido, pero no le temía a la muerte, y mucho menos a un reflejo de su mente, así que no le dio importancia.

\- Todos cayeron en la trampa... - una sonrisa triunfante y cínica adornó su rostro ¿A qué se refería? - Todos son tan patéticos, que ni la muerte se la merecen - eso último sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres erizo? - cuestionó un intrigado Scourge.

\- Sí explícate - se sumó a la intrigante el plateado de ojos verdes.

\- Es sencillo... Mi propósito de vida, no es acabar con la humanidad - explicó mientras bajaba de un salto de la fuente, en el acto, alertándolos a todos - No puedo destruir a la raza que me dio vida... Pero sí, hacerla ver todo el mal que ha hecho, no sólo a mí, también a la misma Tierra - siguió hablando mientras caminaba en un círculo imaginario.

\- ¿Y crees que haciendo explotar a la Tierra la ayudas mucho? - cuestionó Sonic en un dejo de furia por las palabras para nada coherentes del erizo vinotinto.

\- ¿Quieres una pista? Telepatía - dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos en un haz de luz púrpura.

\- ¿Eh? - todos quedaron más confundidos de los que ya estaban.

\- _¿Telepatía?_ \- se preguntó a sí mismo el erizo de vetas rojas.

\- Creo que sé a que se refiere... - articuló Silver que se hallaba muy pensativo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un estruendo en el cielo los alertó y vieron como la nube de energía negra empezaba a comprimirse, rápidamente supieron que iba a suceder, así que se dirigieron hacia el camión de los ex-villanos que milagrosamente seguía en pie, ya que se hallaba un poco más alejado de la zona de pelea. Pero Knuckles paró en seco, se estaban olvidando de algo...

\- Esperen, los soldados inconscientes - articuló mientras corría a recoger a uno de los soldados.

\- Son 10 soldados, rápido, no hay mucho tiempo - agregó Sonic mientras recogía a uno de los soldados y lo colocaba en su hombro.

Todos de manera veloz tomaron a un soldado, y los que podían tomaron a dos. Al llegar al camión, Sonic rápidamente usó el comunicador para hablar con Tails.

\- ¡Tails! - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del tráiler y veía a sus compañeros sentarse alrededor, los dueños del camión iba adelante, que rápidamente pusieron en marcha el vehículo a una velocidad impresionante, lejos de allí.

\- Sonic... - se escuchó un suspiro de alivio proveniente de la bocina.

\- ¿Ya están fuera? - interrogó en tono serio y preocupado.

\- Sí, estamos en la base, los humanos están sanos y salvos en Central City, parece que muchos optaron por venir acá a Mobius, hay alrededor de 900 millones de personas de todos los países y etnias - dijo estadísticamente el zorro que se hallaba sentado en su silla frente a una pantalla.

\- ¿900 millones? - exclamó sorprendido pero a la vez decepcionado... De miles de miles de millones, quedaron solo 900 millones. En ese mismo momento, la nube de energía estalló y rápidamente se acercaba la onda de energía negra destruyendo todo a su paso.

\- ¡Rápido las coordenadas! - exclamó Mephiles a los héroes, quienes dudaron en si darles la ubicación de la base o no - ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DUDAR! - exclamó irritado señalando la energía negra que estaba a punto de llevárselos por el medio.

\- M.27.545.912 - contestó rápidamente el erizo símil al Mephiles, que anotó de manera instantánea lo dicho por el de ojos carmesí y desaparecer justo a tiempo.

 _The Hero's Base, The Hero's Island, Mobius, 12:00 pm_

En la sala de reuniones se hallaban la mayoría reunidos, al menos los que se encontraban bien de salud, ya que el Team Chaotix se hallaba en la enfermería siendo atendidos por Vanilla. Estaban esperando a Silver que se hallaba en el baño, este había dicho que posiblemente sabía que quiso decir el erizo de ojos celestes. Tras un par de minutos de espera, impaciencia, y un toque de mala espina por tener a sus peores enemigos en la misma sala, en la base súper secreta, en la isla de los héroes que absolutamente nadie conoce; Llegó Silver...

\- Al fin... - suspiró Sonic con una sonrisa despreocupada viendo al plateado entrar en la sala.

\- Bueno, estaba en lo mío - siguió el juego, que rápidamente se acabó al sentir la seria y fría mirada de Shadow sobre él - "Ejem"... Bueno - rápidamente se posó en frente de una pantalla táctil más grande que él, al momento en que varios se sentaban en sus puestos y otros solo se acercaron más de pie al frente del erizo plata.

\- ¿Cuál es tu teoría Silver? - interrogó Tails con leve impaciencia y preocupación.

\- Verán, nuestro enemigo dijo que sólo quería hacerle pagar a la humanidad por su mal comportamiento con el mundo, destruyendo al parecer todo rastro de civilización en la Tierra - hizo una breve pausa...

\- Pero él dijo que no iba a destruir la raza que lo creó - agregó Sonic.

\- Exacto... -

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver la telepatía con esto? - cuestionó Knuckles con intriga sin entender nada.

\- A eso voy; puedo suponer que el erizo, liga su destructiva energía con su mente, y así genera una unión telepática pensamiento-técnica, y por ende, sus ataques solo dañan a quien realmente va dirigido, eso lo comprobé cuando Sonic y Shadow detuvieron la inmensa bola de energía oscura - explicó de manera calmada, y a la vez satisfactoria, todo parecía tener sentido, pero a la vez imposible.

\- Pero ese ataque era devastador, me quemó los guantes - dijo señalando sus preciados guantes el de ojos jade y piel azulada.

\- Sí, pero no tus manos... La energía no resulta dañina para quien no va dirigido, y si lo es, por muy poco - explicó.

\- ¿Y por qué nos costó tanto detenerla? Si no iba dirigida ni al azul ni a mí, la hubiéramos detenido fácilmente - cuestionó pensativo el azabache de vetas rojas.

\- Shadow... ¿Acaso no te fijaste en el inmenso poder de ese erizo? - le replicó Nazo al erizo de mirada carmesí que le dirigió la vista rápidamente - Su poder es descomunal, nadie hubiera detenido ese ataque, ni yo en mi forma perfecta soy tan poderoso -

Sin duda alguna, las palabras del erizo plata-celeste los sorprendieron a todos, y por más que quisieran no aceptarlas, él tenía razón; Ese erizo destruyó el planeta en tan solo unas cuantas horas, y de una manera muy fácil.

\- Y si el quiere destruir las civilizaciones, debe destruir la Tierra, ¿Cuál es la supuesta "lección" que le quiere dar a los humanos? - preguntó confundida Rouge.

\- ¿Y cómo le das una lección a algo que, lastimosamente, estás asesinado de una manera tan descarada y horrible? - agregó la rosada de ojos jade, con leve tristeza en su voz.

\- Acabo de idear una teoría... - respondió Tails - Si lo que dice Silver es cierto, que por muy descabellado que suene, resulta lógico; La energía va dirigida a todo lo que haya sido creado por la mano del hombre. No a la vegetación, ni a la fauna, ni a la naturaleza... - no pudo terminar porque alguien lo interrumpió.

\- Ni a los humanos - dijo en un murmullo los suficientemente audible para todos, el de mirada roja como la sangre.

\- Eso quiere decir... - se quedó sin palabras la gata lila debido a la repentina felicidad y esperanza que inundó a los héroes.

\- Eso quiere decir que la raza humana no está a punto de extinguirse - exclamó la coneja crema, que salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la sala de control seguida de Tails, los demás no tardaron en dirigirse a paso rápido a la dichosa sala para averiguar el por qué de esa acción.

Al llegar a la sala, Tails veía como Cream presionaba unos botones mostrando en una pantalla que bajó del techo, la imagen de la Tierra, enfocada por uno de los satélites, propiedad de los héroes. La imagen era sin duda alguna increíble: La tierra se mostraba viva en total plenitud, se veía verde con leves toques marrones y azul en casi toda su plenitud debido a las nubes y los océanos. Era una imagen hermosa ante los ojos de todos quienes rápidamente habían llegado a la sala.

\- Cream, haz un zoom, debemos comprobar nuestras teorías - indicó un Shadow en tono sereno y calmado al ver que no había fallado en su eterna promesa.

La coneja rápidamente hizo un zoom y claramente pudieron observar como las selvas, islas, bosques y todo lugar que no haya sido creado por el hombre se encontraba impecable, y más vivo que nunca; pero... Sí, todo lo que había sido construido por el hombre, estaba hecho trizas, como si un mar de escombros hubiera aparecido en muchos puntos del planeta, dejando solo diversa vegetación y animales que crecía en áreas urbanas alrededor del mundo... Tras unos segundos de observación, la cámara enfocó claramente como las personas salían de lo que alguna vez fueron búnkeres, en su mayoría en perfectas condiciones de salud, y otros con leves heridas debido a los escombros, y todos con un problema en común... No llevaban prendas de vestir.

\- La teoría es cierta - sentenció Tails al observar como las personas se miraban con pena y burla entre ellos por las condiciones en que se hallaban.

\- Así que... Nuestro enemigo sabe perfectamente lo que hace - agregó Shadow.

\- Un momento, eso quiere decir que... - el erizo verde abrió sus ojos como platos, parece que su dolor se había esfumado - Fiona y Rosy siguen vivas - concluyó recibiendo la mirada de Mephiles y Nazo, quienes asintieron levemente.

\- A ver... - con ayuda del satélite ubicaron rápidamente el lugar dónde "habían muerto" las chicas del erizo verde, comprobando que sí, estaban vivas, y extrañamente, ayudando a las personas, y por fortuna, estas no habían sido despojadas de sus prendas, seguramente por que no fueron creadas por el hombre.

\- Sin embargo... No todo es color de rosa - habló el azabache de vetas grises sorprendiendo y llamando la atención de todos - El erizo sigue en pie, y no sabemos exactamente cuáles son sus planes -

\- Mmmm, tienes razón... Rápido, hay que idear una estrategia para luchar contra él, síganme - indicó el azabache de vetas rojas mientras salían de la sala directo al ascensor seguido de los más fuertes: Sonic, Silver y Knuckles, y, los tres ex-villanos.

\- Debemos intentar encontrarlo en el mapa, debe estar por allí - sugirió Tails recibiendo un sí por parte de los que quedaron en la habitación, y rápidamente se sentaron al frente de diversas pantallas ubicadas en escritorios en busca del erizo en cuestión.

 _Republic of Acorn, Mobius, 12:30 pm_

En la capital comunista de los zoomorfos, el flujo de mobianos era relativamente bajo, debido a la situación de la Tierra, eran muy pocos los zoomorfos que anduvieran por allí, la gran mayoría estaban en sus hogares al tanto de la situación en el planeta hermano, no llevaban reportes de situación, y se había perdido todo rastro de comunicación con el planeta azul y su gente, y nadie decía nada.

En el palacio real, se hallaba la famosa soberana de Mobius, Sally Acorn, hablando de manera sumamente tranquila acerca de la situación de los mobianos que habían quedado en la Tierra, y en cierto modo, reclamándole a quien fuera su ex-enemiga, y ahora líder del ejército y todas los organizaciones militares de Mobius, al igual que su hermana Julie-Su, y la coneja Bunnie; Lien-Da que sin mucha calma, trataba de explicarle la situación.

\- Señora, le he dicho un millar de veces que no hubo tiempo de traer a todos los mobianos a nuestro planeta, y además, hemos perdido total conexión con ellos - explicaba haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

\- ¿Y por qué no hubo tiempo? ¡Mi gente está allá, y corren peligro! - expresó mientras se levantaba del trono de oro puro y dejaba la capa de un lado y la corona y se acercaba a su guarda-espaldas, Bunnie.

\- El portal fue cerrado por razones de seguridad... - explicó nuevamente la equidna roja.

\- Haga lo que sea para establecer conexión con ellos, quiero corroborar que los de mi mundo están bien - sentenció mientras le hacía señas a la coneja para que la siguiera, saliendo del vestíbulo real, directo a la habitación, dejando a una Lien-Da estresada e irritada por la insistencia de su soberana.

Al llegar al cuarto, rápidamente entró en este, dejando a su mejor amiga y guardia entrar junto con ella y cerrar la puerta detrás de esta. La ardilla ordenó a una de las sirvientas que le buscara un vestido cómodo y elegante, mientras entablaba una conversación con la Rabbot.

\- Bunnie, me preocupa mi gente - dijo mientras se quitaba el traje real con ayuda de otra sirvienta frente a un espejo, sin mirar a la nombrada coneja-robot.

\- Verá señora... - rápidamente fue interrumpida.

\- Sally... - regañó para que no fuera tan formal con ella, al fin y al cabo, eran las mejores amigas.

\- Bueno... Sally... También estoy un poco preocupada por los mobianos que quedaron en la Tierra, pero Marine y Julie-su dijeron que no correrían el riesgo de que el caos llegara acá a Mobius, y cerraron el portal - indicó en tono de preocupación, relajándose un poco y estirando los brazos y espalda, caminando alrededor del cuarto.

\- Solo espero que estén bien - suspiró la ardilla al colocarse un elegante vestido azul con tonos brillantes, un listón lo sujetaba a su cintura, haciéndolo muy cómodo a la hora de moverse con libertad; leve escote y un decorado de flores en la espalda. Un par de zapatillas con tacón, también azules, y un moño bastante elegante que le hizo su estilista a una velocidad impresionante, mientras que otro estilista la maquillaba levemente.

\- Te ves radiante... - halagó la coneja-bot mientras veía de arriba a abajo a la ardilla que se hallaba lista para salir de allí y dirigirse hacia la sala de comunicación mundial, cruzando por un pasillo, divisó a la equidna morada, una de las encargadas de la seguridad en todo el planeta junto a Bunnie, Lien-Da, Migthy, Manic y Sonia, aunque la coneja se encarga principalmente, de la seguridad de la reina de Mobius.

\- Reina Sally, por fin la encuentro - exclamó Julie-su al ver a la ardilla en compañía de la coneja con partes robóticas.

\- ¿Novedades? - interrogó en tonó tranquilo y preocupado levemente.

\- Sí, le pedí a mi hermana que le dijera que fuera lo más pronto posible a la sala de comunicación, pero me dijo que usted estaba ocupada entonces... - fue interrumpida por la soberana de Mobius.

\- Ahórrate la explicación, vamos, dime ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mientras indicaba a las féminas dirigirse a la dichosa sala de comunicación.

\- Tenemos pruebas de que nuestra gente se encuentra en buen estado, y tenemos un mensaje de Tails, de los héroes - al escuchar las noticias, rápidamente aceleró el paso la ardilla para llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala de comunicaciones mundiales.

\- ¿Enserio? Vamos rápido - dijo mientras casi que corría para llegar más rápido a su destino, seguida de la coneja-robot de color marrón y la equidna lila.

Tras unos segundos de caminata rápida, las tres mobianas llegaron a la gran habitación repleta de computadoras, equipos de comunicación global y hasta universal, con montones de pantallas y empleados de un lado a otro, atentos a cualquier información de cualquier medio comunicativo que se puediera transmitir en toda Mobius. La ardilla, la equidna y la coneja-robot se acercaron hacia una mapache que se hallaba justo en el centro de la habitación indicándole unas tareas a uno de los empleados.

\- ¡Marine! - llamó la ardilla, que rápidamente volteó al reconocer la voz de su amiga Julie.

\- Julie, Bunnie, soberana Sally - iba a hacer una reverencia a la última pero esta se lo negó.

\- Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas, ya lo declaré hace un tiempo ¿recuerdas? - le recalcó la ardilla a la mapache que instantáneamente hizo memoria, y se irguió rápidamente.

\- Marine, explícale lo que hallaron a la reina Sally, yo me voy, tengo trabajo; nos vemos - dijo mientras se despedía con un ademán y salía con velocidad de la habitación.

\- Claro... Reina Sally, venga - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una gran pantalla que se hallaba en el frente de la habitación para luego decirle al encargado de esa sección que reproduciera el mensaje que habían recibido - El líder de los héroes nos ha informado que la Tierra está salvo, y no hay peligro de extinción, ni de humanos, ni de zoomorfos - explicó antes de reproducir el vídeo.

En ese instante la imagen del famoso zorro de dos colas apareció en la pantalla, primeramente haciendo una reverencia ya que el mensaje, al parecer iba dirigido a la reina Sally.

\- Primero que nada un cordial saludo, reina Sally, usted ya me conoce así que no hay necesidad de presentaciones - explicó irguiéndose mientras movía las manos en forma de explicación, tono sereno y tranquilo en su voz - El motivo de este mensaje es el siguiente: Sabemos que usted ordenó que todos los mobianos residentes en la Tierra fueran sacados de allí lo más pronto posible... Esa orden no se cumplió en su totalidad, y con la situación, comprendemos su inmensa preocupación al no saber nada de nuestra raza yaciente en la Tierra, por esa razón, le informo que, no hay problema alguno. Al menos el 95% de los residentes en la Tierra en un estado de salud pleno; El único inconveniente es que todas las civilizaciones fueron destruidas por el enemigo... Por ahora ésto es todo, le mantendremos informado - tras esto, hizo nuevamente una referencia y el mensaje acabó.

La ardilla solo soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que su gente se encontraba bien, aunque después de esto, de seguro que pediría la vuelta de todos los mobianos a su tierra natal, no soportaría otro susto más como el que acababa de pasar. En ese instante, la mapache ordenó algo al empleado, y esto obedeció tecleando unas cosas y colocando en pantalla la imagen de la Tierra.

Sally sólo se sorprendió al ver a la Tierra más viva que nunca, más verde, más saludable, estaba atónita y a la vez confundida, ¿Qué clase de ser malévolo destruye todas las civilizaciones sin destruir en el acto, a la naturaleza?. Luego el zoom permitió ver mejor como estaban las cosas en la Tierra, y en efecto, su gente se hallaba mejor que nunca, aunque en una situación sumamente bochornosa, al estar, en su mayoría, desnudos. Luego divisó las civilizaciones en las naciones, todas en una montaña de escombros, y las personas aún saliendo de entre ellos.

\- Bien, quiero que vayan a la Tierra, y sacan a cada uno de los mobianos de allí, que no quede ni uno - en ese momento viró hacia su escolta y mejor amiga - ¡Es una orden! - la "mano derecha" de la reina rápidamente asintió, y salió de la habitación a paso veloz a cumplir la orden.

 _Una isla desconocida, Tierra - 7:00 pm_

Una hermosa playa era iluminada por las estrellas y la brillante luna de los cielos, el clima estaba tranquilo y sereno, el viento soplaba levemente, y las olas eran fuertes debida al tiempo. Era una isla pequeña, apenas y tenía una pequeña jungla en dónde habitaba una pequeña pero exótica cantidad de plantas y animales. en una especie bosque con cientos de árboles se hallaba una figura meditando encima de una roca con sus piernas cruzadas entre sí y ojos cerrados, debido a la oscuridad, dificultosamente se detallaba al personaje allí sentado.

\- _Hfmp... Así que me están buscando... -_ pensó el ser (aunque imagino que ya saben quién es) - _Acabar con las civilizaciones me agotó, necesito recuperarme. Ya lo primero está hecho, ahora toca acabar con mi supuesto "planeta natal", aunque no nací allí, los demás como yo... Viven ahí_ \- en ese momento, telepáticamente divisó como personal del reino de Acorn se llevaban a todos los mobianos de la Tierra a Mobius, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ser - _Mmm, se llevan a los zoomorfos a Mobius... Mejor para mí, así podré controlarlos a todos en un mismo planeta... Y para cuando tenga el poder sobre la reina Sally, podré gobernar Mobius; expulsaré a todos los humanos de allí, mandaré a destruir sus civilizaciones allá, y destruiré la conexión entre ambos planetas... Y los humanos nunca sabrán que pasó con Mobius, ni los mobianos que pasó con la Tierra_ \- en ese instante los ojos del ser se abrieron rápidamente, mostrando esas temibles iris celestes - _La mejor forma de hacer pagar a los humanos por su estupidez, es aislándolos de todo y de todos. Y los mobianos, sólo, se rendirán a mis pies_ \- su ceño se frunció en su total plenitud y ese semblante cínico y siniestro volvió tomar posesión de su rostro mientras una inmensa aura púrpura lo rodeaba para luego desaparecer de allí en un haz de luz, también púrpura.

 _ **Comentarios del autor**_

Este capítulo resultó levemente más corto, que los anteriores, pero prometo que en el próximo habrá mucho salseo y jaleo, y será en donde las cosa empiecen a tornarse rudas y mucho más caóticas.

La reina Sally parece estar desesperada por sacar a su gente. Los planes del erizo de ojos celestes resultaron ser macabros para Mobius, más no para la Tierra. ¿Qué pasará si consigue su cometido? ¿Cómo lo conseguirá? ¿Los héroes podrán descubrirlo a tiempo? ¿Y los humanos? ¿Qué diablos pasará con ellos? Todas estas respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo: _**El caos invade Mobius: L**_ _ **o peor está por venir.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo**_

\- Tú... - reaccionó al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Y a quién esperaba? - se burló sarcástico mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigía de manera lenta y amenazante.

\- No te me acerques, eres un psicópata, un enfermo, un... - no logró terminar de ofenderlo porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este apareció enfrente de esta tapándole la boca.

\- Sshh, mejor no siga hablando o me hará enfadar - habló clavando su mirada de lo más tétrica en ella - Y estoy seguro de que no me querrá ver molesto... - eso último en tono de amenaza la asustó drásticamente lo que la llevó a asentir - Así me gusta... - dijo dejando su boca libre.

\- En este momento todo el ejército me debe estar buscando, y tardaran muy poco en encontrarme - Intentó asustar a su secuestrador, quien solo sonrió de manera cínica y muy macabra.

\- Eso ya lo veremos... -

 _ **Majara's Out**_


	5. ECIM: Lo Peor Está Por Venir

**Comentarios del autor**

¡Gente de Fanfiction!

Vuestro escritor "majaradunkelheit247" se ha tomado la pequeña molestia de actualizar... (Porfin!)  
xD  
Les debo una disculpa bien grande a mis fieles seguidores por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo siguiente.  
Pero ya llegué...! y con un cap. Bien laaargoo.  
No les quito más su tiempo y los dejo con el capítulo.

PD: Un saludo a **LinkZX** , gracias por tus reviews xD... Dunkelheit es todo un demente y psicópata, pero en el fondo es amor puro y sincero...!

 **Info. del capítulo**

 **FANFIC = _The End._**

 **NOMBRE = _El caos invade Mobius: Lo peor está por venir._**

 **NÚMERO = _4._**

 **RATING = _"T"._**

 **ADVERTENCIA = _Lenguaje ofensivo, escenas violentas. Discreción._**

 **DISCLAIMER = _Los personajes de la saga de videojuegos "Sonic The Hedgehog" no son de mi propiedad en ninguna forma. Estos pertenecen a "SEGA". Yo solo los utilizo para fines de simple ocio y entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de intención lucrativa._**

 ** _Att: D. Ballestero._**

* * *

 _Hero's Island, Mobius - 8:30 pm_

En las instalaciones de los héroes, predominaba una indiscutible tensión en el ambiente. Los más fuertes del equipo aún seguían ideando nuevas estrategias para luchar contra el nuevo enemigo, mientras que las féminas y el líder Tails, junto con las bajas de Vector, Espío y Charmy, se encontraban vigilando las cámaras de los satélites en busca de cualquier señal del erizo vinotinto.

Por las cámaras observaban como las fuerzas especiales de Mobius lideradas por Bunnie y Julie-Su se encargaban de recoger y devolver a Mobius a todos los zoomorfos que se hallaban en la Tierra; estaban regados por todo el planeta, aparentemente, el único portal que quedó en pie, fue el único que fue construído por los mobianos, y se hallaba en Inglaterra, Europa. Todos los mobianos ubicados en demás países eran transportados al país inglés en grandes aviones de carga de gran velocidad.

Para Tails, esto era una especie de egoísmo por parte de la reina de Mobius, al solamente llevarse a los mobianos y dejar a los humanos a su libre albedrío y voluntad. Pero la reina tenía sus razones para desconfiar, y por más que no estuviera de acuerdo, era la máxima soberana, y llevarle la contraria, era el destierro seguro y posible ejecución; aunque nadie había osado a hacer algo así. Todos la adoraban.

\- Al amanecer no habrá ningún mobiano en la Tierra - bromeó Espío al ver como los mobianos eran sacados con rapidez de la Tierra a través del portal.

\- Bueno, la reina tendrá sus motivos - explicó la coneja crema.

\- Mmmm, chicos, algo no me está gustando - articuló el cocodrilo verde.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con curiosidad el zorro amarillo.

\- Ese erizo no se ha aparecido en todo el resto del día, y para todo lo que ha hecho, ya hubiera aparecido - explicó su intrigante mientras miraba hacia sus compañeros y de reojo a la pantalla.

\- Mmm, quizás esté tramando algo... - agregó Charmy.

\- O quizas desapareció - bromeó nuevamente Espío, que en el acto rebió una mirada seria por sus compañeros haciéndole borrar todo rastro de diversión en su rostro.

\- No seas bromista en momentos así Espío - le regañó el cocodrilo a su compañero.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos, iré a buscar la comida en el comedor - dijo mientras se levantaba de su puesto la coneja crema y se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala, en el camino besando los labios de su amado zorro que correspondió rápidamente.

La escena para los demás presentes fue un tanto dulce, y a la vez sobrenatural y salida de serie. Cuándo Cream salió del cuarto, la abeja y el camaleón empezaron a silbarle al zorro "alagándolo", a lo que el zorro simplemente rodó los ojos por la inamduréz de sus compañeros y volvió a su labor.

\- Aquí entre nos. Cream está 500 veces más buena que antes, piche suertudo ¿eh? - dijo mirando con picardía y alzando las cejas al zorro, que solo se sonrojó y medio enojó.

\- ¡ESPÍO! - gritó el verde de ojos dorados antes de darle un "sape" al camaleón.

\- "Auch" - se quejó el camaleón con dolor falso.

\- Ya volvamos a lo nuestro - indicó la abeja y todos volvieron a lo suyo.

En el piso de entrenamiento, se encontraban Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Nazo, Scourge y Mephiles hablando acerca de las habilidades del enemigo y tratando de idear posibles estrategias para derrotarlo o al menos, hacerle frente. El azabache de vetas rojas y el azulado de ojos jade anotaban en pantallas las habilidades vistas del erizo mientras que el resto ideaban posibles técnicas que pudieran hacerle, frente ya que de cuerpo a cuerpo, todos estaban en desventaja, y por mucho.

\- Bien, no podemos atacarlo con el cuerpo, es demasiado veloz - indicó Silver.

\- Y el Chaos Punishment de Shadow apenas y lo tocó - agregó Knuckles.

\- Mi energía negra no resultará dañina para él - informó Mephiles recostado de una pared.

\- Y los ataques de velocidad resultan imposiblesde acestar cuando los esquiva todos - indicó el verde mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y Sonic.

\- Yo opino que, lo mejor será obtener las superformas - habló sentenciando el erizo plata-celeste mirando a todos los presentes, serio y sin expresión alguna.

\- Para eso, debemos encotrar las demás esmeraldas - indicó Shadow con su semblante de siempre y mirando al Nazo.

\- Las buscamos - respondió rápidamente el de ojos verdes y piel plata-celeste.

En ese momento Sonic le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Shadow y luego a los demás, era una opción muy tentadora para los "villanos", pero no era como si tuvieran más opciones que resultaran exitosas.

\- Bien... - aceptó Shadow, rápidamente que sacó de un cajón una especie de radares de muñeca que rápidamente les pasó a todos - Nosotros tenemos dos, Mephiles tiene otra, y la reina Sally tiene una también, las otras tres deben estar esparcidas por Mobius - explicó a los presentes.

\- Yo iré al palacio real - se ofreció sin detenimiento alguno, Sonic - Sally me tiene "mucho afecto", será fácil pedirla, y al saber el motivo, más rápido aún - indicó.

\- Bien, entonces será así - dijo Silver mientras observaba el radar - Hay una en el norte, otra en el Sur, y la otra está en el occidente - informó mientras guardaba las coordenadas en los radares.

\- Bien, el azul irá a Republic of Acorn, Silver y Mephiles al norte, Scourge y Knuckles al sur, Nazo y yo iremos al occidente ¿Ok? - propuso el de vetas rojas.

\- Bien - respondieron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Partiremos al amanecer, debemos descansar mientras tanto - indicó para que salieran de allí por le ascensor, el azabache de vetas rojas.

\- Iremos a cenar, y luego les indicaré donde podrán descansar - les explicó lo que harían el azulado a los "visitantes" de la base.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al comedor y se dispusieron a cenar, decidieron llamar a todos para así cenar todos juntos. Comieron entre leves pláticas y sobre cómo habían tantas cosas en tan solo dos días de aparecer aquel erizo tan poderoso, pero por ahora estaban bien y sabían que no le haría daño a ningún ser humano, y eso les daba un poc de tranquilidad, sin embargo, ese erizo andaba suelto, y no era cualquier enemigo, no sabían nada de él ni cuales eran sus planes; él no era como Eggman al que a pesar de todo, siempre termina derrotado, ni como Scourge que simplemente era un egoísta y engreído que se la pasaba haciendo maldades en todos lados; quizás tenía planes como los de Nazo o Mephiles, pero estos ya habían sido derrotados y tenían sus trucos para ellos.

Pero el vinotinto, era un cuento diferente, era más poderoso que el mismo Nazo en su forma perfecta, y no sabían absolutamente nada de él. Pero al menos, ellos contaban con un apoyo extra al tener a los villanos de "su lado", aunque fuera por un período de tiempo indeterminado.

Tras la cena, Tails les indicó unos cuartos para invitados que se les dió la casualidad de instalar en los tiempos de construcción de la base, y todos se dispusieron a descansar, y que mañana temprano seguirían con la búsqueda del erizo, y los que tenían planes de búsqueda de esmeraldas, partirían más temprano aún.

Nazo estaba en su alcoba acostado boca arrriba y con sus manos en el cuello, había tenido un día agotado, y el saber que había alguien más fuerte que él o el mismo Shadow le ponía los pelos de punta, pero debía sacar provecho de algo, ahora la Tierra estaba fuera de algún tipo de evolución y estaban a la merced de cualquiera que quisiera tomarla, dominar sería pan comido, pero debía ser discreto. En ese momento, escuchó un leve toqueteo en la puerta y sus orejas se encriparon.

\- ¿Eh? - se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta tan solo un poco para divisar al que lo tocaba topándose con la silueta de Mephiles, y la de Scourge, casi al instante abrió la puerta un poco más, lo suficiente como para que pasaran ambos erizos - Rápido, pasen - indicó a los erizos que entraron velozmente para luego cerrar la puerte y echarle seguro.

\- ¿Y bien? - se lanzó en la cama el erizo verde, sentándose luego en esta y mirar a sus compañeros - ¿Ahora qué? -

\- Idiota... - murmuró el azabache a lo que Scourge le dirigió una mirada asesina, no era el momento, ni el lugar para pelear.

\- Calmados... - ordenó el Nazo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba en ella, Mephiles por su parte se recostó de la pared.

\- ¿Cúal es el plan? - preguntó mientras cerraba los párpados ocultando sus orbes verdes, el azabache.

\- He estado pensando un poco... Verán, la Tierra en estos momentos está en una situación muy provechosa, podríamos tomarla muy rápido y dominarla de una vez por todas - habló mientras endurecía la voz y volvía a esa actitud cínica y siniestra, típica de él - El plan resulta sencillo, solo necesitamos un poco de suerte y listo - indicó mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a los otros dos erizos - Mañana, reuniremos las esmeraldas y cuando las tengamos a nuestro alcance, desapareceremos con ellas, iremos a la Tierra y para cuando los idiotas héroes se den cuenta, tendremos a los humanos a nuestros pies, y si se ponen tediosos, los mataremos - terminó de relatar el plan con leve risa macabra.

Los otros dos erizos solamente asintieron, el plan resultaba sencillo y bastente seguro y prometedor, pero se olvidaban de algo, el erizo vinotinto aún estaba por allí, y seguramente a él no le parecería una buena idea que llegaron ellos y pusieran a los terrícolas bajo su merced así por así.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con el erizo ese? - preguntó serio el Mephiles.

\- Si aparece, lo mataremos con ayuda de las esmeraldas - contestó sin dar muchos rodeos.

\- Pero ese tipo es muy poderoso, ¿Seguro de que podremos detenerlo? - dudó el erizo verde.

\- Tú tranquilo, en nuestras formas supremas, lo derrotaremos fácilmente - la replicó el plata-celeste con confianza.

\- Bien, ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos mañana al amanecer - indicó el erizo negro de vetas grises para hacerle una seña al verde de que era hora de irse.

\- Nos vemos mañana - se despidió con esa voz tan siniestra el plata mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un eriza rosa se hallaba con su oreja pegada escuchando todo, y cuando vió que salían de allí, rápidamente corrió a esconderse tras un pasillo para evitar ser descubierta. Los erizos verde y negro salieron de la recámara de Nazo y se metieron en sus respectiva habitaciones.

Desde un principio sabía que no podían confiar en ellos, no se puede confiar en el enemigo, ahora estos planeaban robar las esmeraldas y desaparecer con ellas e ir a la Tierra a tomar el control de los humanos con ayuda de las reliquias mágicas. Debía avisarle a todos, sobre todo al líder Tails para que tomara cartas en el asunto, y a Sonic, Shadow y los demás quienes mañana saldrían en la búsqueda de las esmeraldas en compañia de esos erizos. De manera veloz se dirigió a su habitación para advertirle a su amado Sonic y luego avisarle a todos los demás junto con él.

\- Sonic... - le llamó pero éste sólo se revolcó en la cama dándole la espalda - ¡Sonic! - su llamado en voz alta hizo que el erizo azul saltará todo asustado y preocupado.

\- Ammes, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó en tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba a rápidamente hacia su compañera y la tomaba de los brazos.

\- No tranquilo, yo estoy bien - explicó para que el azul soltara un suspiro de alivio y se tranquilizara - Pero tenemos problemas, y corremos mucho peligro - le advirtió confundiendo al erizo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - cuestionó confundido e intrigado.

\- De los erizos esos, tienen algo entre manos, no son de fiar - le explicó mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué dices? - rápidamente frució el ceño, sabía que Amy no jugaría con cosas como esas, así que hablaba en serio.

\- Rápido, hay que decirle a los demás - le dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación seguida de Sonic.

Tras varios minutos de despertar a todos los demás decidieron reunirse en el centro de todas las habitaciones para que Amy soltara la sopa y explicara que estaba pasando.

\- Verán, hace unos momentos, pasé por el pasillo tras escuchar la puerta de la habitación en la que está Nazo, decidí cureosear un poco, y descubrí que traman algo esos erizos - relató la eriza rosada mirando a los presentes.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó Tails.

\- Completamente, planean robar las esmeraldas y escapar a la Tierra, y aprovechando la situación, dominarla a su merced - terminó de explicar en un semblante preocupado sin saber que pueda pasar.

\- Lo sabía - articuló Shadow maldiciendo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Bravo! - una voz en medio de aplausos se escuchó, alertando a todos los héroes, era esa inconfundible voz burlona y siniestra - Diste en el blanco, y si nos disculpan - en eso llegó Scourge con un par de air boots, ya que los poderes de cada uno, en la instalación son reprimidos por una tecnología única - Ya nos vamos - habló mientras revelaba a la vista de los demás dos Chaos Emeralds, la de Shadow, y la de Tails, y desaparecía con ayuda de Scourge dejando una estela de luz verde y plata.

\- ¡Rápido, la alarma desactivará el teletrasnporte! - le indicó Tails a Sonic que estaba más cerca de la pared con el botón de alarma que sin duda presionó tras correr hacia este.

\- Vamos a atraparlos - indicó Shadow mientras ponía rumbo hacia el ascensor junto con todos los demás capacitados para pelear, es decir, todos menos Espío, Charmy, Vector y Vanilla.

\- Rápido, vamos - inquirió Silver al notar que el ascensor tardaba más de lo normal en llegar a su destino.

Tras unos segundos más de espera, las puertas del ascensor abrieron y los héroes rápidamente salieron de él directos a la sala de teletransporte encontrándose con el trío de erizos, que, por sus expresiones, estaban bien cabreados pero a la vez en apuros.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? - preguntó con molestia el erizo azabache mirando al Nazo fijamente.

\- "Grrr" Maldición - exclamó frustrado el erizo plateado-celeste bastante impotente, no tenía poderes para atacarlos, y sus compañeros tampoco, una vez más, sus planes se vinieron abajo.

\- Amy, Blaze, Rouge; ya saben que traer - indicó Tails en tono de orden que las chicas rápidamente acotaron y cumplieron.

Tras poco tiempo las féminas trajeron, cada una, una especie de esferas que al presionarlas liberaron unas cadenas, con las cuales los machos encadenaron al trío de erizos, quienes con cierta oposición no tuvieron de otra, tras quitarles las esmeraldas. Luego los llevaron a una jaula anti-habilidades y después los sacaron de la base dejándolos a la orilla de la playa con el teletransportador.

\- Bien hecho Amy - felicitó Cream a la eriza por avisarles a tiempo.

\- "Bah"... Fue pura coincidencia - bromeó sintiéndose halagada.

\- Rose, tu curiosidad, por primera vez, fue productiva - indicó el azabache en tono serio pero a la vez divertido.

\- Jejejeje - rió por la bajo para luego sonrojarse, sin motivo alguno.

\- Bueno, yo tengo sueño, me iré a dormir - comentó Knuckles mientras bostezaba.

\- Vayan y descansen, yo los vigilaré - se ofreció el de vetas rojas.

\- Déjalo Shadow, ese es mi trabajo - se opuso Tails pero fue detenido rápidamente por el de mirada carmesí.

\- Mi condición me permite estar días despierto y andar como nuevo, ve a descansar Tails - le medio regañó y explicó al zorro de dos colas, que no hizo más que suspirar derrotado y marcharse con los demás, no sin antes despedirse.

Tras que todos salieran de la habitación, el erizo negro como la noche se sentó en la silla cómoda mientras miraba la pantalla partida en la cual estaba relfejada la imagen de la jaula en donde se hallaban los erizo de distintos panoramas y vistas, soltó suspiro de tranquilidad mientras cerraba sus párpados lentamente y meditaba acerca de la situación y de lo que iban a hacer mañana. Ellos no tenían prisión, así que los llevarían a Republic of Acorn y que la reina decida que hacer con ellos, al fin y al cabo son enemigos de la sociedad tanto de Mobius como de la Tierra, y por ende eran buscados.

Tras unos minutos de meditación, el sonido de algo arrastrarse llamó su atención, disimuladamente abrió uno de sus ojos y a traveś del reflejo en la pantalla que tenía al frente, divisó la cabellera rosa de Amy, que se hallaba entrando lentamente por la puerta de la sala de control.

\- Rose... - la nombrada rápidamente se encrispó al oir al erizo llamarla como siempre lo hacía, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran levemente y un tono carmesí adornara sus mejillas.

\- S... ¿Sí? - tartamudeó con cierto pánico.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en tono calmado y serio, cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta mientras acomodaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Esto... Venía a ver si necesitabas algo... - intentó excusarse - ¡Qué torpe! no debí haber venido aquí - pensó.

\- ¿Y tengo cara de que necesito algo? - preguntó mientras volteaba en el eje de la silla y la miraba fijamente, de manera seria y deslumbrante.

\- Cierto, no, no necesitas nada, así que me voy - intentó escaparse de la penetrante mirada del erizo negro, dándose media vuelta y dispuesta a salir de allí lo antes posible pero antes de que pusiera la marcha, algo la detuvo.

\- Espera... - dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la volteaba con suavidad y delicadeza para verla de frente - Si quieres, puedes acompañarme - le sugirió mientras señalaba con la palma de su manos una silla igual que en la que estaba sentado él.

Amy solamente asintió, y fue directa hacia la silla señalada por el erizo, mientras que él se sentó en su puesto, viendo la pantalla, vigilando que todo esté en orden, los erizos se cansaron de luchar contra los industructibles barrotes de la jaula y ahora peleaban por un lugar para dormir.

Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, y miradas de reojo, el azabache decidió romper el silencio y hablar.

\- Sé que tus motivos para venir aquí no eran exactamente los de saber si quería algo... ¿Quieres decirme a qué venías realmente? - cuestionó en un tono serio pero sumamente calmado haciendo sobresaltar a la de ojos jade porla pregunta.

\- "Amm"... Esto... - los nervios la tomaron desprevenida y no sabía que responder exactamente - Venía era a... Cómo estaban las cosas, sí eso es. Venía a ver como estaban las cosas - respondió luego de un intenso debate con su mente.

\- Hfmp... - bufó en tono cómico desaprobatorio, mirándola de reojo sonriéndole de lado haciendo que se sonrojara... - Dime Rose... ¿Cómo te ha tratado el azul? - esa pregunta realmente no se la esperaba, y mucho menos de él.

\- ¿Eh? - dudó sorprendida sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

\- Sé como es el faker, y si te ha hecho algo malo, tú solo me dices y yo lo pondré en su sitio - le explicó girando la silla en su mismo eje quedando al frente de ella.

\- No, no... Él me trata muy bien... - le explicó con cierto temor, el azabache la miraba de manera muy fraternal, y lo que eĺ decía, lo hacía.

\- Más le vale... - sentenció acomodándose en su puesto.

\- Oye Shadow... - llamó la antención del erizo de ojos carmesí quien alzó una ceja en forma de "¿Qué?" - Gracias... - terminó agradeciendo.

\- ¿Gracias?, No hace falta, tranquila Rose - indicó cerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza.

\- No, sí hace falta, tú has hecho mucho no solo por nosotros, también por la Tierra y Mobius, y en bastante tiempo; sin ningún agradecimiento. Toma este "Gracias" de parte de todos a quienes has ayudado - argumentó la eriza con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y cierto nerviosismo pero bastante firme y sincera.

-... No hay de que... - respondió finalmente aceptando las gracias y sonriendo nuevamente de esa forma tan peculiar como lo hace él.

Amy no hizo más que ruborizarse otra vez y dirigir su mirada a otro lado, tras unos cuantos minutos más de silencio conmovedor y pacífico, decidió ir a descansar, se despidió de Shadow y puso rumbo a su habitación. Al llegar a esta entró con cautela para evitar despertar a Sonic y de manera rápida y cuidadosa se acostó al lado del erizo en la cama. No dejaba de pensar en el diálogo con Shadow hace unos momentos, ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?, ¿Por qué ese erizo la hacía ruborizarse con tan solo una sonrisa?, un mar de sentimientos y pensamientos la inundó tratando de buscar alguna explicación lógica, pero no hallaba nada, decidió conciliar el sueño, ya tendría tiempo para pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

 _Palacio Real, Republic of Acorn - 9:00 pm_

Por los largos pasillos del palacio, una mapache caminaba de manera sumamente veloz en dirección a la habitación real, su cara reflejaba plena angustia y sorpresa, debía de avisarle a su soberana lo que acababa de suceder. Tras poco tiempo llegó a su destino y tocó la puerta con insitencia mienyras observaba de reojo a un par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la habitación.

\- Ya voy - se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, antes de que la misma se abriera. - Marine, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la ardilla al abrir la puerta, esta todavía llevaba ropa elegante, aún no se había cambiado.

\- Señora, acaba de ocurrir un desastre - indicó la mapache con rapidés haciendo que la reina se preocupara - Venga, acompañeme a la sala de comunicaciones - le inndicó mientras ponía rumbo a su destino.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó con preocupación mientras seguía a la par de la otra fémina.

\- Un siniestro, mientras se traía de vuelta a los mobianos, una de las últimas naves explotó, y en el acto destruyó el portal a la Tierra - argumentó mientras aceleraba el paso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo están? - volvió a preguntar con mucha angustia.

\- Afortunadamente, todos los mobianos lograron entrar a mobius antes de que el portal se cayera en pedazos, sin embargo, muchos están heridos de gravedad, por lo menos no hay ningún muerto - tras la explicación llegaron a la máxima sala de comunicaciones, rápidamente la mapache activó una pantalla y mostró la situación en Central City.

\- Oh por Chaos... - exclamó la soberana máxima al ver las decenas de heridos, el portal hecho pedazos al igual que varias naves destrozadas, y los paramédicos y bomberos haciendo su trabajo.

Tras unos segundos de mirar a la pantalla, la ardilla Sally logró ver a la perfección un destello púrpura que así como apareció, se desapareció, justo en frente de los escombros sorprendiéndola de manera indiscutible.

\- ¿Viste eso? - preguntó parpadeando un par de veces a ver si era que su vista estaba mala.

\- ¿De que habla señora? - se intrigó viendo de reojo la mapache a la reina Sally, buscando en las imágenes lo que su señora había visto.

\- Congela la imagen y regresala - le ordenó a la mapache que sin inmutarse obedeció e hizo lo que la reina le pidió.

\- Eso es... ¡Allí! ¡Detenlo! - le indicó a la experta en telecomunicaciones al ver lo que buscaba, allí en la imagen se reflejaba el lugar del siniestro, y cerca de los escombros un destello púrpura y una silueta indescriptible.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - se intrigó la mapache al observar fijamente lo que su reina había avistado.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento Marine... - tras esto, la electricidad se cortó, dejando todo a oscuras, levemente iluminado por una luces de emergencias, que tras un par de segundos, estallaron.

\- ¿Qué carajos sucede? - preguntó intentando ver en la oscuridad la reina Sally, dificultosamente se movía con la ayuda de Marine quien también no lograba orientarse en su plenitud.

\- Esto está muy raro... - articuló Marine mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo a los trabajadores un poco alterados.

Tras unos segundos más, una fuerte explosión resonó y un leve temblor se apoderó de la edificación, alterando y horrorizando a los presentes en el palacio, gritos, disparos, improperios y muchos objetos destruyéndose era lo que se escuchaba.

\- Hay que buscar unn sitio seguro señora - le indicó Marine a la ardilla, y rápidamente se dirigieron con cierta dificultad hacia la salida de la habitación, hallando el vestíbulo/sala de trono hecho un verdadero desastre, todo estaba destruído y los guardias muertos, todos.

\- Oh dios - se frustró la ardilla al ver a sus soldados muertos mientras se agachaba y los examínaba buscando alguna señal de vida.

\- Señora, debemos irnos, usted corre peligro - la ardilla asintió y al levantarse un gran explosión se hizo sentir justo en la sala de telecomunicaciones y la llamarada amenazaba con alcanzarlas.

La mapache de manera sagaz y con mucha velocidad tomo la mano de Sally la hizo correr escaleras arriba hacia el piso de arriba en el cual estaba la oficina de su señora y su inmensa habitación, junto con la sala de reuniones gubernamentales y una gran biblioteca; salvándose por poco, corrieron escaleras arriba hasta el último piso, el cual era la azotea, y en ella un helicóptero.

\- Debemos salir de aquí, vamos, nos iremos en el helicóptero que está en la azotea - planeó la ardilla al ver que ya no podían hacer nada por los empleados de abajo, y en ese momento nuevamente empezaron a ocurrir explosiones en toda la instalación.

\- ¡Rápido, vamos! - inquirió corriendo hacia la azotea halando a la reina Sally.

Tras un minuto de intensa carrera escaleras arriba, y una lluvia de explosiones atrás llegaron a la puerta que cerraba al paso a la azotea, y al abrirla notaron que los guardias que deberían estar allí no estaban.

\- ¿Y los guardias? - se sorprendió la mapache al ver toda la azotea completamente vacía, únicamente el helicóptero situado en la zona del helipuerto esperando la llegada de alguien.

\- Esto está muy raro... - miró a su alrededor observando a plenitud como toda la ciudad estaba sumergida en una inmesa oscuridad, una especie de nube negra se apoderaba del cielo generando un aspecto tétrico y apocalíptico.

\- Algo anda mal señora, debemos salir de aquí ya - le indicó la mapache a su reina para que se dirigieran al helicóptero y salieran de allí de una buena vez, pero antes de que pusieran marcha hacia la nave, una especie lanza de energía púrpura impactó en el helicóptero haciéndolo estallar.

\- ¿Eh? - buscó el origen de aquel proyectil y divisó la silueta de un ser que se hallaba rodeado de una intensa aura negra y púrpura, difícilmente reconocible.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? - gritó de manera furiosa la mapache mientras se ponía al frente de la reina para protegerla.

La silueta simplemente se giró, el ser seguía rodeado de esa extraña masa de energía que lo rodeaba junto con una inmensa aura muy oscura y púrpura, de manera muy amenazante y lenta se acercaba al par de mobianas.

\- ¡Te hice una pregunta! - exlamó con ira la mapache sacando un par de dagas y colocándose en posición defensiva cubriendo a la reina Sally.

En ese instante, el ser se detuvo en seco, y la energía se disipó casi de manera instantánea, revelando así al temible erizo, que aparentemente era desconocido para la reina y su especialista en telecomunicaciones.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó con mucha exasperación la ardilla detallando al erizo de largas púas y aspecto de lo más siniestro, tenía el ceño fruncido de una manera siniestra junto con una leve sonrisa cínica, sus ojos cerrados como siempre.

\- Soy la perfección hecha realidad... - esa voz de ultratumba, siniestra y grave azotó los oídos de las femeninas haciéndolas temblar del miedo.

\- ¿Qué? - cuestionaron al unísono con rabia y mucha sorpresa y desentendimiento, ¿Quién diablos era él?.

\- No puedo creer que sean tan patéticas y desinteresadas - la voz del erizo se escuchaba, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

\- ¿Quién te crees tú para hablar así de la reina? - le replicó borde al no entender exactamente a qué se refería, la mapache al erizo.

\- La reina Sally, y su informadora y ojos en Mobius, Marine... Sin duda alguna, lo que necesito para lograr lo que quiero... - argumentó el erizo mientras caminaba de manera amenazante hacia la soberana y su "informadora".

\- Señora, salga de aquí... - prácticamente le ordenó la mapache "marrón naranjoso" a su reina Sally que tras cierta duda se alejó de manera prudencial.

\- ¿Acaso crees que puedes detenerme? - el erizo se detuvo en seco justo en frente de la mapache de ojos azules, su voz gruesa y burlona y sobretodo, siniestra, sus ojos cerrados y boca cerrada.

\- ¡Si quieres llegar la reina, deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver! - le gritó mientras corría hacia el erizo con toda la inteción de rebanarlo con las cuchillas, pero su ataque no dió en el blanco.

\- Eres demasiado débil y lenta para mí... - se escuchó la voz del erizo que había desaparecido a los ojos de ambas féminas.

\- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¡Sal y pelea! - estaba furiosa la mapache, nadie la llamaba lenta, y mucho menos débil.

\- No quiero matarte... - se escuchó la voz resonante - Así que no me des motivos, ¿Te parece? - le susurró en la oreja a Marine, el erizo vinotinto que apareció detrás de la mapache dándole un susto de muerte, moviendo sus labios por primera vez.

\- ¿Eh? - se giró rápidamente mientras se alejaba a cierta distancia y divisó al erizo, sus ojos celestes brillaban con intensidad al igual que las púas en sus antebrazos, pero lo peor de todo, fue ver como su muerte se reflejaba en sus ojos; moría estallando en pedazos pero no sabía exactamente a manos de quién o de qué. Esto último la dejó en estado de shock, no podía moverse, y soltó las dagas al suelo, quería llorar pero no podía, estaba paralizada.

\- Eso pensé... - tras esto, el erizo vinotinto hizo una pequeña bola de energía eléctrica con su mano y mientras se dirigía hacia la reina que muy asustada miraba como éste se le acercaba, le impactó la bola de energía a Marine haciendo que cayera al suelo incosciente - Su lacaya, estará bien "majestad" - indicó mientras se detenía justo en frente de Sally, mirando fijamente sus ojos, terror y cierta furia reflejada en ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - susurró mientras intentaba alejarse, algo inútil ya que estaba en el borde del edificio y no tenía salida, ni para lanzarse, debido al pequeño muro diseñado para evitar accidentes.

\- Ya se lo dije... Soy la perfección hecha realidad - le respondió de manera cínica y burlona, acorralandola y mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Marine? - volvió a preguntar la reina mirando a su informadora en el suelo inerte, evitando la intensa mirada del erizo vinotinto.

\- Olvidé bloquear una de mis habilidades, y seguramente vió algo muy perturbador - le explicó alejándose un poco y mirando de reojo a la mapache.

\- No sabes con quien te metes erizo, si algo me pasa, te buscarán y no pararán hasta verte muerto - intentó amenazar la reina.

\- "Hfmp"... - soltó un bufido y tomó las manos de la ardilla y la aprisionó contra el muro, algo que tomó desprevenida a la reina y más que asustarla, hizo que se sonrojara - Usted, es la que no sabe frente a quién está. Usted es la que está en problemas ahora. Y si algo le pasa, la culpa será por su causa y provocarme - tras terminar la soltó con brusquedad y en un rápido movimiento, la tomó por la cintura y la colgó en su espalda y desapareció de allí en un haz de luz púrpura.

En tan solo un par de segundos, la electricidad de la ciudad volvió, y una alarma enseguida comenzó a sonar, en la azatoa se estacionaron tres helicópteros que llegaron sobrevolando rápidamente el lugar, todos con el sello del ejército y sus fuerzas especiales; de ellos bajaron Manic, Sonia, Migthy, Lien-da, Julie-su, entre otros comandantes y personas de alto rango del ejército y fuerzas especiales de Mobius y también diversos soldados de rangos menores.

\- ¡Marine! - expresaron los amigos de la mapache que rápidamente corrieron a socorrerla.

\- Está viva - articuló el armadillo al tomar el pulso de su amiga y verificar que seguía con vida.

\- ¡Rápido, verifiquen el perímetro, busquen a la reina. Ya, ya, ya! - indicaron Lien-da y Julie-su casi al mismo tiempo a los demás soldados que no dudaron en acotar la orden y seguirla.

\- Vamos Marine, despierta - habló con leve temor en su voz la eriza rosa de ojos verde mientras movía levemente a la mapache.

\- Vamos despierta - inquirió Manic al lado de su hermana.

Mientras que las equidnas se hallaban buscando a la reina que sin duda alguna estaba desaparecida, el par de erizos y el armadillo trataban de hacer reaccionar a la mapache. Tras unos cuantos movimientos y llamados, la mapache marrón empezó a reaccionar y recobrar la conciencia.

\- Eso es, ¿Marine, me esuchas? - llamaba Sonia a la mapache para que reaccionara mientras indicaba que se apartaran un poco para que pudiera tomar aire de mejor manera.

\- ¿Qu... ¿Qué...?... Dónde... ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó intentado orientarse la mapache que no recordaba muy bien que había pasado.

\- Estamos aquí, en la azotea del palacio, ¿Qué sucedió? - le preguntó Mighty inclinándose para quedar frente a ella.

\- La reina... ¡La reina! - exclamó mientras se levantaba de golpe y buscaba con su mirada en todas las direcciones a la soberana de Mobius.

\- Señora, hemos buscado en cada rincón del palacio. La reina no está - le informó un soldado a la equidna roja antes de pararse firme ante esta y hacer un saludo rápido con la mano.

\- Maldición, no puede ser - soltó furiosa y frustrada la mapache al recordar con cierta dificultad lo que recientemente había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Marine?, ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó Manic intentando calmarla y buscando información de lo sucedido.

\- Se la llevó, él se la llevó - murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos la escuharan.

\- ¿Quién se la llevó?, ¿A dónde? - preguntó con preocupación la equidna morada acercándose más con los demás para escuhar atentamente a la mapache.

\- Un erizo, un erizo se la llevó - explicó sin acordarse muy bien como era aquel erizo.

\- ¿Cómo era? - preguntó Lien-da mientras le indicaba a un soldado que se acercara para que tratara de retratar en una tablet especial de dibujo que él mismo sacó de su traje, la apariencia del erizo según las características de Marine.

\- No lo recuerdo muy bien, era de color vinotinto, largas púas con mechones morados, no recuerdo haber visto sus ojos, era bastante alto y muy robusto, y en su rostro un cinismo siniestro.

\- ¿Cómo es que no viste sus ojos? - le preguntó Sonia sin enteder con exactitud como es que vió su rostro pero no sus ojos.

\- Los tenía cerrados, no los abría, y no hablaba por la boca, lo hacía en nuestras mentes, por que la reina también lo escuchaba - siguió explicando intentando recordar mejor, pero no tenía nada.

\- ¿Algo así como telepatía? - dudó el armadillo.

\- No estoy segura, no recuerdo exactamente que fue lo que pasó. Sólo recuerdo que lo ataqué y este me esquivó de manera muy fácil desapareciendo repentinamente, luego no sé si me atacó o nó, pero lo que sí sé es que sentí un pánico que nunca había sentido y de allí, no recuerdo más nada - terminó de explicar suspirando con frustración al saber que no había podido proteger a su reina.

\- No te culpes, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, además ese no era tu trabajo - se ecuchó una voz que todos reconocieron al instante, era Bunnie que había llegado desde adentro del edificio.

\- ¡Bunnie! - exclamaron casi todos al ver a la coneja.

\- El erizo que se llevó a la reina Sally, es el mismo que acabó con las civilizaciones de la Tierra - reveló sorprendiéndolos a todos.

\- ¿Qué dices? - se sorprendieron más de lo debido las equidnas ante semejante información confidencial.

\- Sé que era algo confidencial, pero no tenemos opción, alguien secuestró a la reina, y estoy muy segura de que fue ese ser - le habló a sus compañeros y amigos que seguramente no sabían nada del erizo - Ni siquiera la misma reina sabía como era, ella se negaba a querer saber algo de la Tierra y de su agresor, pero acabo de comunicarme con los héroes y ellos me mandaron estás imágenes - dijo mostrando una tablet que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos mostrándosela a los presentes; en la pantalla del artefacto se observaba una imagen en la que estaban los héroes luchando contra el famoso erizo vinotinto, en ella se apreciaba cada una de sus caraceterísticas de manera muy clara.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó la mapache frunciendo el ceño al mirar y reconocer al erizo vinotinto en la imagen.

\- Daremos la alerta máxima, no quedará ni un solo rincón de Mobius sin ser explorado, debemos encontrar a la reina - explicó el naciente plan a los presentes la coneja-robot.

\- Si encontramos a la reina, encontraremos al erizo. ¿Cómo hacemos para detenerlo? - cuestionó Lien-da al ver que se preocupaban más por la reina que por el peligro que era ese erizo para toda Mobius, si pudo acabar con la Tierra en tan solo unas cuantas horas. ¿Cuánto le tomará destruir Mobius? ¿Unos 30 minutos?.

\- Llamaremos a los héroes, ellos sabrán como detenerlo - respondió de manera segura y directa a la equidna.

\- Vamos a ello, no hay tiempo que perder - puso punto y fin a la conversación la equidna morada para dirigirse junto con todos a uno de los helicópteros y salir de allí y dirigirse a la central del ejército.

Sin duda algo malo acababa de suceder, un posible ataque terrorista decían todos los mobianos que no estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando realmente; rápidamente los noticieros se hicieron notar y no dudaron en dar las noticias, en las televisiones se reflejaba como los periodistas trataban de sacarle información a las altas personalidades del ejército sobre la asuencia de la reina en el atentado del palacio; rápidamente el rumor de que la reina estaba secuestrada se corrió.

Helicópteros, camiones del ejército, jets, blindados, tanques, todo tipo de vehículos de guerra se esparcían por toda Mobius, el caos era evidente, personas corrían por allí, otras por allá, los soldados invadían las casas sin avisar. En tan solo un par de horas el caos se había apoderado de todo el mundo de los zoomorfos y muy pocos conocían exactamente el ¿Por qué? de las cosas.

Los héroes no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición en la central del ejército, y no estaban solos, también habían traído con ellos al trío de villanos, aún encerrados. La corte tomó el asunto rápidamente y los erizos fueron llevados a una prisión de máxima seguridad, al norte de Mobius. Mientras tanto...

\- Esos tres pasarán el resto de su vida en la prisión del norte, nunca escaparán - anunció Lien-Da al ver como el helicóptero despegaba llevándose a los erizos en una jaula anti-todo en una pantalla.

\- Se lo merecen... - respondió complacido Shadow al ver que ya no serán una molestia, a su lado Sonic y Knuckles.

\- Bien ahora sí, lo que realmente importa - habló Bunnie a los presentes en el gran saló con montones de soldados, comandantes y generales especializados en búsqueda y rescate, los héroes, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, Blaze y Amy (quiénes normalmente siempre son los que saltan a la acción, mientras que Tails y Cream les dan opciones y cubren sus espaldas; El Team Chaotix es casualmente el especializado en la búsqueda y rastreo, pero al estar mal heridos, no pudieron salir).

\- Nuestra reina Sally, está desaparecida, y se sospecha que fue secuestrada por el agresor de la Tierra, no conocemos su nombre ni su paradero, pero sí tenemos imágenes contundentes y un registro de algunas de sus habilidades - le informó Julie-Su a todos los presentes a través de un micrófono conectado a los parlentes replegados en todo el gran salón, en el acto reproduciendo una presentación en un gran proyector, en ella imágenes del "agresor" e información de algunas de sus habilidades - No conocemos sus intenciones, así que tengan mucho cuidado, nuestra prioridad es el bienestar de la reina, así qué... - dió espacio a su media hermana Lien-Da para que diera inicio a la operación.

\- Que no quede ni un solo rincón del planeta sin ser registrado, la operación "Salve Reina" comienza ahora... ¡Ya, ya, ya! - en tono serio, arbitrario y de orden, dió inicio a la operación la equidna Lien-Da, provacando la salida veloz de todos los presentes a su preparación para poner manos a la obra y comenzar a buscar a la reina.

\- Héroes, ustedes hagan lo suyo, Lien-Da, Bunnie y yo iremos a preparar nuestros equipos e iniciaremos la búsqueda, ya nos veremos - indicó la equidna morada mientras con un ademán de mano, junto con las nombradas, se retiraba del salón.

\- ¿Tails, Cream? - nombró por el comunicador Shadow buscando alguna novedad.

\- Chicos, no hay nada - respondió Cream a través del comunicador.

\- No hallamos nada a través del satélite - agregó Tails - Busquen en el palacio alguna pista que les pueda indicar algo, no tenemos registros de nada, así que no tenemos nada -

\- Ya lo escucharon, al palacio - ordenó Shadow poniendo rumbo a la salida seguido del resto de los héroes.

Un oscuro y apartado lugar, Mobius - 10:00 pm

Despertó desesperada intentado ubicarse mirando hacia todos lados y con la respiración bastante agitada, instantáneamente se dió cuenta de que estaba encadenada con mecanismos de pies y manos en forma de "X" en una pared de metal, breves segundos después observó el lugar, una habitación de lo más tétrica, toda de metal, con poca iluminación y bastante pequeña, una única puerta, seguramente la entrada y salida a esa habitación. Tras varios intentos nada exitosos de liberación, decidió clamar por ayuda, pero sus gritos se ahogaban y se oían secos, como si no pudieran salir de la habitación. Tras unos minutos de cierta desesperación e indagación, el mecanismo de la puerta atrajo su atención.

\- Su majestad, veo que ya despertó - esa gruesa y grave voz resonó en los oídos de la ardilla, el erizo vinotinto entró por la puerta fijando sus celestes orbes en los azules de esta.

\- Tú... - reaccionó al reconocer al erizo.

\- ¿Y a quién esperaba? - se burló sarcástico mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigía de manera lenta y amenazante a la máxima soberana de Mobius.

\- No te me acerques, eres un psicópata, un enfermo, un... - no logró terminar de ofenderlo porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este apareció enfrente de esta tapándole la boca.

\- Sshh, mejor no siga hablando o me hará enfadar - habló clavando su mirada de lo más tétrica en la ardilla - Y estoy seguro de que no me querrá ver molesto... - eso último en tono de amaneza asustó a la ardilla que asintió levemente - Así me gusta... - dijo dejando su boca libre.

\- En este momento todo el ejército me debe estar buscando, y tardaran muy poco en encontrarme - Intentó asustar al erizo, quien solo sonrió de manera cínica y muy macabra.

\- Eso ya lo veremos... - dijo mientras presionaba un botón en la pared y el cuarto se iluminaba en su totalidad y dejaba ver varias mesas con muchos instrumentos de tortura y demás, y en una mesa un aparato bastante extraño en el acto asustando de una manera descomunal a la reina.

\- ¿Usted cree… Que el ejército sería capaz de detenerme? – le preguntó de manera burlona mientras tomaba un cuchillo de 11 pulgadas y jugueteaba con él.

\- Mi ejército es indestructible, poderoso, y lleno de honor, pues… - no logró terminar porque la voz del erizo la hizo callar.

\- Usted no sabe quién soy yo… - dijo serio mientras volteaba a ver a la ardilla que negaba con cierto pánico al ver esos orbes celestes sobre ella – Yo soy la forma de vida definitiva… La suprema… Podría matar a todo su ejército con un Nuclear Blast si así lo quisiera… Pero, no es lo que tengo en mente… -

Las palabras del erizo vinotinto hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la reina, no entendía a la perfección a que se refería con "La suprema forma de vida definitiva", y eso de "Nuclear Blast", ¿Quién era ese erizo? ¿Qué no era Shadow la forma de vida definitiva?

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con voz tiritante.

\- Soy Dunkelheit The Hedgehog, el futuro Emperador de Mobius – con esto último, presionó otro botón que hizo apagar las luces dejando el cuarto nuevamente a oscuras.

La puerta se cerró haciendo que la reina Sally se sobresaltara y con su mirada buscara al erizo vinotinto que no logró divisar por ningún lado, quien seguramente, se fue.

\- Solo espero que mi reino esté bien…. – suspiró con alivio pero a la vez con irritación y preocupación, ella estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía, pero su pueblo estaba en grave peligro, eso erizo dijo que sería el "futuro emperador de Mobius", y eso no era bueno.

 _North Prision, Mobius – 11:00 pm_

En la prisión de máxima seguridad, al norte de Mobius, un Trío de erizos se hallaban en la celda de máxima seguridad, a unos cientos de metros bajo tierra y muy pero que muy bien vigilados, y para colmo, con campo anti-habilidades, por lo cual, no había forma de escapar…

\- Salir de aquí va a ser imposible… - exclamó Scourge mientras se sentaba en un banco.

\- Gracias por el dato idiota… Todo por culpa de la rosada y su lengua… - respondió y agregó el azabache arrecostado de una pared.

\- ¿A quién llamaste idiota? – el ofendido de levantó y encaró al de vetas grises.

\- ¿Hay algún otro idiota en esta celda? – respondió con otra pregunta que encabronó al verdoso.

\- Pues no, solo hay uno, y eres tú… - tras terminar su frase, su mano en forma de puño fue directo al rostro de Mephiles que no lo vió venir y le dio de lleno haciéndolo tambalear.

\- Grr, ¡Maldita escoria! ¡Te mataré! – tras gritar se abalanzó sobre el erizo que había osado a pegarle y una batalla se desencadenó en la celda.

Tras unos minutos de constantes golpes, improperios, gruñidos y demás… Un erizo plata decidió detener la pelea y regañar a los luchadores por su comportamiento tan infantil.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios hacen? Estamos en una celda y en vez de ponerse a pensar en como diablos salir de aquí, ¡Se ponen a pelear! – su sermón de villano fue interrumpido por el sonido de una alarma sobre sus cabezas.

\- Algo pasó allá arriba – dijo el de ojos azules y púas verdes mientras miraba el techo.

\- Pasó no, está pasando… - corrigió al oír disparos y explosiones que cada vez se oían más y más cerca, el erizo plata.

Tras unos momentos más de disparos, explosiones y quejidos de los guardias, además de la fastidiosa alarma de emergencia que no dejaba de sonar. El choque de un cuerpo contra la puerta de la celda los alertó.

\- ¡Atentos! - se puso en guardia junto con los otros dos, el plateado.

Tras un par de segundos, la puerta salió disparada llevándose en el camino a Scourge de por medio, el cual quedó aplastado en un rincón de la habitación-celda en la que se hallaban. Por la entrada apareció la silueta de un erizo de largas púas, color vinotinto y ojos celestes que brillaban.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - se sorprendió Mephiles al ver al erizo, tras él un mar de guardias muertos, sangre, y balas de todo tipo de calibre.

\- Señores, su estadía aquí, terminó… - la grave voz del erizo azotó los oídos de los otros erizos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó confundido, impotente, y un poco asustado el Nazo.

\- ¿No se nota? Los vine a liberar… - respondió sin mucho interés mientras pasaba de largo hacia donde había caído la puerta, levatándola sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y apartándola para poder sacar al erizo verde.

\- ¿A qué costo nos liberas, fenómeno? - le cuestionó un poco molesto y bastante confundido Mephiles.

\- Cuida tus palabras erizo, a menos que quieras morir muy pronto - tras terminar lo dicho reanimó a Scourge con una bola de energía electrificada y lo sacó de debajo de la pesada puerta blindada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le preguntó finalmente Nazo al de ojos celestes, que volteó a ver a los tres erizos frente a él, uno de ellos sanando a gran velocidad sus heridas.

\- Quiero que sean mis lacayos, serán fieles a mí, y darán la vida por mí, si fuera necesario, y junto a mí, dominaremos Mobius y viviremos como más nos guste… - les explicó con tono serio, frío, decidido y muy psicótico mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus brazos y hombros.

\- ¿Y si decimos que no? - preguntó Mephiles indagando los planes del erizo.

\- Firmarán su sentencia de muerte… - miró fijamente al trío de erizos, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y un semblante cínico adornaba su rostro.

Los erizos se miraron entre sí, el de ojos celestes podría no estar bromeando, sabían perfectamente que era hasta 5 veces más fuerte que ellos y su vida estaba en juego, debían decidir sabiamente, si intentaban escapar, éste los atraparía muy fácil y de seguro los mataría, luchar contra él era muerte segura… Sólo quedaba una opción…

\- Hecho… - respondió Nazo - Estoy de tu lado - se puso al lado del erizo vinotinto que levemente sonrió…

\- … - Mephiles simplemente se colocó al otro lado del erizo vinotinto.

Ya solo faltaba la decisión de Scourge que aún dudaba mucho…

\- Si no lo hago, seré hombre muerto… Pero… Algo me dice que éste no es mi destino… Yo nací aquí, en Mobius, no voy a arruinar el planeta que me vió crecer… ¡Y no pienso unirme a él! - hizo la intención de dirigirse hacia el erizo vinotinto, pero rápidamente dio un salto hacia fuera de la celda y con su súper sónica velocidad se escapó de la prisión.

\- Ese idiota… ¡Ya verá! - Nazo estaba a punto de ir tras él pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo, no lo necesitamos - le ordenó Dunkelheit al plateado que obedeció sin rechistar - No quiero cargarme a más guardias así que nos vamos - y en un destelló de luz púrpura desapareció de allí junto con los otros dos erizos.

En ese mismo instante montones de naves llegaron a las afueras de las instalaciones dejando caer montones de soldados, que rápidamente entraron en la prisión buscando sobrevivientes, y al causante de la catástrofe. Julie-Su y Lien-Da llegaron a la celda de máxima seguridad.

\- Es la única celda que sufrió daños… - argumentó la Equidna de color rojo.

\- Y estos tres prisioneros - agregó viendo las fichas con los datos de cada uno de los erizos villanos - Los únicos que no están - culminó apagando la tableta la equidna morada.

\- Escaparon con ayuda de alguien más… - indicó la roja.

\- Y ese alguien, ya lo estamos buscando - respondió la morada.

Un lugar en medio de la nada, Mobius – 11:30 pm

En un sitio aislado rocoso y plano, la oscuridad era apenas un poco apartada por el brillo de la luna, un silencio extremo estaba presente en el lugar y una espesa neblina se hallaba dificultando la vista de cualquier ser. Un un destello púrpura apareció revelando a tres siluetas.

Una de las siluetas… La más alta y robusta se acercó a una roca con una muy peculiar forma. Al moverla se activó un mecanismo que reveló una compuerta con un ascensor. Una base secreta.

Rápidamente todos se subieron al elevador y mientras este descendía, la compuerta se cerraba lentamente hasta volver a quedar camuflajeada entre las rocas.

Las siluetas rápidamente descendían mientras una infinidad de faros comenzaban encenderse ilumianando el trayacto. Todas estas iluminaciones tenían una forma muy peculiar forma que todos conocían perfectamente… La cara de Eggman.

Al llegar al piso principal, una compuerta el clásico logotipo del dr. Robotnik se abrió mostrando unas instalaciones en perfecto estado y funcionamiento, con montones de Robots, aparatos, monitores, étc, étc.

Tras cruzar varias habitaciones a través de compuertas llegaron a la "sala maestra", en el centro de esta un gran sillón frente a un montón de tableros con botones y pantallas, se hallaba sentado el dr. de gran tamaño que al notar al trío de erizos llegar, rápidamente se viró, se levantó e hizo una reverencia saludando de una manera muy formal y servicial al erizo vinotinto.

\- Señor Dunkelheit… Muy buenas noches, veo que ya regresó, y con las manos ocupadas - habló el dr. viendo a los erizos de reojo.

\- Buenas noches Robotnik, ofreceles a nuestros invitados sus habitaciones para que descansen… Y vé a descansar tú también, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer mañana… - devolvió el saludo y ordenó al instante al Ivo que rápidamente obedeció y se llevó al par de erizos a sus habitaciones.

Mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones, Nazo y Mephiles no dudaron en preguntar al Eggman que le había pasado.

\- Eggman... ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - le preguntó con cierto tono de burla al dr. sobre su actuación hace unos instantes.

\- ¿Y osas preguntar qué fue? - le recriminó.

\- También te tiene comiendo de su mano ¿no?... - buscó la afirmación del bigotudo.

\- ¿Tú que crees? - se limitó a responder y avanzar de manera más rápida hacia las habitaciones.

Decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto… Ya mañana tendrían más tiempo para resolver algunas dudas y cuestiones… Y verán los verdaderos planes del erizo.

En la sala maestra, el erizo vinotinto se hallaba tecleando unas cosas en una computadora que parecía ser la principal… La que controlaba todo en la base.

\- Mañana por la mañana, todo en esta base habrá cambiado, y en tan solo una semana… Toda Mobius habrá cambiado… Y todos se postraran a mis pies… - se dijo a sí mismo mientras creaba una bola de energía electrificada muy brillante y la introducía en el núcleo de la computadora y todo empezaba a cambiar.

Toda la instalación empezaba a cambiar a la manera en que la quería el de ojos celestes. Todo tomaba el color de su matiz, la forma, la esencia… La base ya no era de Eggman… La base era de él.

Su macabra risa se hizo notar mientras toda la sala maestra se cubría de energía negra que se desbordaba por todos lados… El fin de mobius se aproximaba… Y nada ni nadie lo detendrá…

* * *

 **Comentarios del autor** _  
_

¿Qué tal?  
La reina secuestrada, Dunkelheit con muy malas intenciones, Mobius hecho un desmadre, Shadow y Amy tienen sentimientos ocultos, Nazo, Mephiles y Scourge no duraron ni un día en la prisión... Esta historia está cada vez más rara e interesante... xD

Este capítulo es, por ahora, el más largo de la historia... Y la más raro también o.O...  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
Nos leemos pronto.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo** _ **  
**_ _ **  
**_\- ¡Ammes! ¡No! ¡Espera!... -

\- ¡Déjame en paz! -

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste faker? -

\- Sólo fui sincero con ella... -

 _ **Majara's Out**_


	6. Tragedia Por Doquier

**Comentarios del autor**

ADIVINEN QUIÉN VOLVIÓ...

SIIII su querido escritor Majara ha decidido aparecer (POR FIIIIN)  
Jejejeje, lo lamento mucho lectores, pero he estado full atareado, y bueh, como muchos a lo mejor podrán saber, mi querido país no atraviesa su mejor momento por lo que me cuesta mucho más escribir (¡No me sobra el tiempo!)  
Pero bueno, entre los tiempos que pude sacar por ahí salió por lo menos el capítulo cinco, estoy trabajando en el capítulo seis y lo subiré pronto, se los prometo :D  
No les quiero quitar más su tiempo así que aquí está el cap. V

 **Info. del capítulo**

 **FANFIC = _The End._**

 **NOMBRE = Tragedia por doquier.**

 **NÚMERO = 5 _._**

 **RATING = _"T"._**

 **ADVERTENCIA = _Lenguaje ofensivo, escenas violentas. Discreción._**

 **DISCLAIMER = _Los personajes de la saga de videojuegos "Sonic The Hedgehog" no son de mi propiedad en ninguna forma. Estos pertenecen a "SEGA". Yo solo los utilizo para fines de simple ocio y entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de intención lucrativa._**

 ** _Att: D. Ballestero._**

* * *

 _Base en medio de la nada, Mobius - 7:30 am_

El sol se asomaba y con su inmensa luz, iluminaba el sitio alejando la inmensa oscuridad que había dejado su partida. La espesa neblina no desaparecía, esta parecía formar parte ya de ese lugar, un fenómeno exótico, pero a la vez misterioso y con toques siniestros.

Dentro de la base, todo había cambiado completamente, todo era un mundo nuevo, los objetos no tenían la misma forma ni los mismos colores, era una ambiente distinto, para nada parecido al anterior. Sin duda alguna, el erizo había modificado a su merced toda la base, la cuál ya no parecía ser de Eggman, ahora era de él.

El dr. se hallaba en una de las habitaciones que "había mandado a construir" en caso de llegar a tener algunos secuaces "importantes", puesto que el erizo de ojos celestes le quitó su habitación, la del jefe. Al despertar, sintió una pesadez inmensa, como si hubiera dormido por 3 días seguidos sin parar. Cuando encendió la lámpara de noche que se hallaba a un lado la cama, se sorprendió al ver que la habitación no era como él la recordaba, no era como él la había diseñado.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - sorprendido y levemente molesto, recorrió su vista por toda la habitación notando cada uno de los cambios que había sufrido, llegando a una conclusión que no le gustaba para nada, y que más allá de darle rabia, le daba miedo - Ese ser manipuló el núcleo de la base y la transformó... En él -

Tras gruñir y maldecir, se cambió rápidamente para salir a buscar al vinotinto y pedir explicaciones, cosa que inmediatamente empezó a dudar. Tras salir de la habitación se topó con los otros dos erizos que habían sido puestos entre la espada y la pared por el ser.

\- Eggman ¿Qué carajos pasó? - preguntó un muy inquieto Nazo que se notaba cansado.

\- ¿Acaso no dormiste? Te ves mal - le incluyó Mephiles al ver como se notaba cansado al igual que todos.

\- Al menos no soy el único que siente que se quedó dormido por 3 días consecutivos - suspiró con falsedad el dr. - Vean, aún no estoy seguro de qué pasó, pero tengo la idea de que el erizo ese manipuló el núcleo de la base e hizo con ella lo que le dio la regalada gana - explicó rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo demonios hizo esto de un día para otro? - preguntó Mephiles al ver que era mucho cambio para muy poco tiempo.

\- No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo, vamos - respondió el dr. y acto seguido puso rumbo a la sala principal seguido de los dos erizos.

Mientras avanzaban por las instalaciones observaron cada uno de los cambios que estas habían sufrido, sus colores, las máquinas no eran las mismas, su forma, todo hacía referencia al erizo vinotinto y no a Eggman, la base ahora era de él y no del dr.

Tras unos minutos llegaron al dichoso salón de controles ó "sala principal", encontrándose con el erizo sentado en una especie de "trono moderno", la sala ya no era la misma, esta ahora parecía un vestíbulo, en la cual se hallaba el trono, y varias pantallas alrededor, en ellas imágenes de los lugares más importantes de Mobius.

El trío de villanos estaba muy extrañado y sorprendido, hasta que la tenebrosa y grave voz del erizo les atrajo su atención.

\- Señores, hasta que por fin aparecen - habló hacia los presentes mirándolos fijamente, el erizo vinotinto. Llevaba una especie de traje de cuero casi de su mismo color, abierto en el pecho mostrando el vello. Llevaba puesto una capa, típica de un rey, de un rojo vivo y brillante, de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi base? - interrogó Eggman con rabia ahogada, pues sabía que si se revelaba, iba a perder.

\- Esta ya no es tu base, ahora es mía… Pero como te necesito, te dejé el taller intacto. Tu tarea ahora es diseñar un ejército de robots que sigan mis órdenes - respondió mientras paso a paso se acercaba hacia los villanos hasta quedar al frente de ellos. Eggman tragó seco - ¿Entendido? - su tétrica sonrisa hizo acto de aparición.

\- S.. S… Sí señor - titubeó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Bien… Manos a la obra - le ordenó mientras una puerta se abría al fondo, el cual era el ascensor - Abajo, encontrarán los planos para los robots… Y si hacen algo mal, será lo último que harán -

\- ¡Sí señor! - respondieron casi que al unísono y salieron rápidamente de allí directos al ascensor rumbo al taller, pero antes de que se subieran en este, Dunkelheit, habló de nuevo.

\- Quiero esos robots listos para mañana, o los estrangulare a ambos - sentenció y ambos villanos partieron al taller después de tragar saliva - Y tú… Ven conmigo - le hizo una seña de seguimiento al erizo que quedó mientras se dirigía fuera de la sala, seguido de este que no titubeó para seguirlo.

Dunkelheit condujo a Nazo hacia una sala detrás del trono, repleta de pantallas y controles por todos lados, relativamente pequeña, una especie de "sala vigía". El vinotinto fue directo hacia un panel y empezó a teclear varias cosas en una pantalla, inició una especie de búsqueda, hasta que en las pantallas empezó a reflejarse la ubicación exacta y al momento de todo el equipo de los héroes. El Nazo quedó sorprendido, ¿Qué clase de tecnología de búsqueda era esa?.

\- Esto es "D.A.D.U.", un dispositivo capaz de ubicar a cualquier ser vivo ubicado en un planeta… En este caso, Mobius - explicó al ver la sorpresa del erizo plata.

\- De… ¿De dónde sacaste esto? - preguntó.

\- De los humanos… - respondió sin importancia mientras observaba a través de la pantalla la ubicación de los héroes.

\- ¿Cómo? - quedó atónito.

\- NO te interesa - respondió seco, sombrío, y crudo.

\- Vale, me callo - hizo silencio instantáneo.

\- ¿Sabías que... Nuestra reina tenía un romance con nuestro héroe azul? - le preguntó al Nazo mientras mostraba en pantalla el lugar exacto en donde se hallaban Sonic y la reina Sally; el primero descansando en un Búnker junto a los demás y la otra en la prisión sin escape, muy mal herida e inconsciente.

\- Oh Demonios - se sorprendió al ver a la ardilla en muy mal estado - ¿Qué le hiciste a Sally? - retrocedió levemente frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Tu reina? si tiene suerte, morirá en un par de días - le habló con mucha gracia y malevolismo, en el acto mirando de reojo al erizo plata.

\- Eres un... - no pudo hablar porque la sensación de asfixia se lo impidió; Dunkelheit lo estaba ahorcando con una sola mano y elevándolo en el aire.

\- Si aprecias tu asquerosa vida, deberías de cuidar lo que dices erizo - miró fijamente los ojos del plateado causándole un inexplicable terror a este.

\- ¿Cómo es que no lo vi? no puedo respirar, sus ojos, maldición, esos ojos - Nazo intentaba respirar sin éxito mientras veía inexplicablemente la muerte de muchas personas en los ojos del erizo vinotinto y juró, haber visto por un momento, su muerte.

\- Pero de algo me servirás - dijo tras soltar al plateado.

\- Cof cof agg - respiró por fin.

\- Hay algo más que quizás te guste saber - le indicó al plateado que se hallaba en el suelo recobrando el aliento - El romance entre la reina y su héroe dio sus frutos, y hay una chiquilla de por medio... - dijo tras mostrar en varias pantallas la ubicación de una pequeña eriza marrón de uno años, esta se hallaba en una recámara bastante amplia y elegante, estaba acompañada de dos equidnas que parecían estarla consolando.

\- ... - Nazo quedó sin palabras, ¿La reina tenía una hija? ¿Con Sonic The Hedgehog? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

\- Oh sí, yo quedé igual que tú... Pero es cierto - le afirmó Dunkelheit ahora mostrando la ubicación de los tres zoomorfos: Sonic, Sally y el pequeño.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? - preguntó el Nazo buscando de averiguar lo que planeaba el erizo.

\- Sencillo... Buscarás a la niña, y la pondremos en las mismas condiciones de su madre - le respondió de manera cínica mientras le lanzaba un rastreador con la dirección en donde se hallaba la infante.

\- Estás loco erizo - dijo mientras atrapaba y miraba el rastreador para seguidamente destruirlo con su puño - Ni pienses que voy a hacer lo que dices solo para complacer tu mente sádica.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - un muy cabreado Dunkelheit se desató y un aura oscura lo rodeó.

\- ¡No pienso obedecerte! - le conectó un devastador y fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Dunkelheit que apenas y lo movió.

\- Pagarás muy caro lo que has hecho, erizo idiota - el vinotinto contra atacó con una patada en el estómago y un golpe en el rostro que hizo volar a Nazo metros lejos de él.

\- Agh cof cof - escupió sangre mientras se sujetaba el estómago tirado en el suelo.

\- Te partiré en muchos pedazos erizo, me gozaré tu destrucción - habló mientras lo agarraba de una pierna y lo arrastraba para sacarlo fuera de la sala al vestíbulo.

\- No puede ser, maldita sea, si no hago algo, me matará - pensó Nazo; logró divisar una especie de cetro al lado del trono que había en la sala, el cual lo tomó mientras era arrastrado y con él le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Dunkelheit, partiéndolo en el acto, pero, milagrosamente, hiriendo al vinotinto.

\- AAGH - cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la herida, estaba sangrando.

Dunkelheit, cegado por la ira, no vio venir un segundo ataque con lo que quedaba del cetro saliendo disparado por el golpe, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Nazo para llegar al elevador y bajar al taller a buscar los otros dos villanos. Al llegar al piso correcto, buscó con la vista al Dr. y a Mephiles quienes estaban ideando un plan para buscarlo a él y escapar.

\- Rápido, ya viene, vámonos de aquí - les indicó.

\- Hay una salida de emergencia aquí en el taller, rápido, una vez afuera haré un Chaos Control y nos iremos - le habló al Nazo e hizo una seña de que los siguiera.

Y de pronto, el taller comenzó a llenarse de esa energía oscura que desprendía el terrible erizo de ojos celestes mediante a los conductos y entradas.

\- ¡Vengan, por aquí! - les llamó Eggman al descubrir la salida y todos juntos corrieron hacia ella.

Era una especie de túnel con un pequeño elevador al final, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran los tres (en realidad entrarían más, pero Eggman...). Al llegar a él, lo pusieron en marcha y este de una manera veloz comenzó a subir; al final, se veía un hueco y tras él la luz del día, que de pronto se tapó debido a la aparición de la energía oscura que iba descendiendo en contra del elevador.

\- Oh mierda - exclamó Mephiles.

Tras esto chocaron contra la energía, pero el elevador siguió su camino hacia la salida. Tras salir, Eggman y Nazo estaban inconscientes, y el Mephiles se sentía muy agobiado y cansado.

\- ¿Pero qué... Demonios... Fue eso...? - se preguntó así mismo mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y trataba de respirar cómodamente.

Tras unos segundos de leve recuperación, y notar de que los otros dos no se iban a levantar, hizo un Chaos Control desapareciendo de allí.

 _En algún lugar de Mobius, 8 am_

En una zona del nor-este boscoso de Mobius, muy cerca del gran bosque Greet, impresionante por su inmensidad y tétrico aspecto, cerca de allí se encontraba una especie de vehiculo-búnker. En él se hallaban un trío de erizos descansando de una larga noche de búsqueda antes de llegar a ese punto del lugar. Sonic, Amy y Shadow habían estado buscando por este lugar de Mobius señales de la reina Sally, pues ella, por ahora, es la prioridad, pero antes de adentrarse en el tétrico bosque, decidieron parar y descansar. Así la búsqueda del erizo vinotinto quedó pospuesta hasta que aparezca la máxima soberana del planeta.

El erizo azul y la rosada dormían en una misma cama, aunque un poco pequeña, mientras que Shadow estaba en otra cama aparte, bastante distanciado de la pareja. Estaba despierto, no podía dormir, pensaba una y otra vez en aquella charla que tuvo con la eriza rosa; no podía negar que era atractiva, y que aveces su inocencia y comportamiento la hacían ver tierna, y eso le gustaba. Pero ella no era como él, tenían muchas diferencias, y además, estaba con Sonic.

\- Hfmp... - soltó un suspiro amargo pero sereno, de paz.

En ese momento su comunicador sonó y rápidamente lo contestó, era Tails.

\- Shadow, buenos días, ¿Cómo se encuentran? - saludó el líder de los héroes tranquilamente.

\- Tails, buenos días, todo bien ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Alguna novedad? - respondió mientras se levantaba y salía de la "habitación" a través de una cortina y salía fuera del búnker.

\- Excelente, aún no hay señales de la reina, imagino que por allá tampoco... - respondió y espero una afirmación por parte del azabache.

\- Correcto -

\- Bien, reanuden la búsqueda lo más pronto posible, la reina es prioridad en este momento, estamos en contacto, fuera - se limitó a responder en tono de orden y cortó la comunicación.

\- Bien, vamos allá - y sin avisarle a nadie se dispuso a salir en la búsqueda de la reina Sally.

El de vetas rojas emprendió su camino adentrándose en el inmenso y de aspecto tétrico, bosque que se hallaba allí, pues solía buscar mejor estando solo, y tenía una pequeña corazonada de ese bosque. Algo le decía que la reina estaba allí.

Adentrándose más y más en el bosque, que aparentemente, se hacía más oscuro y tenebroso, escuchó exactamente tres golpes contra el suelo casi al unísono; rápidamente agudizó sus sentidos y se subió a una rama para ocultarse y tener mejor vista.

Muy a lo lejos logró divisar una especie de casa vieja y abandonada oculta entre un montón de árboles, pero no tanto... Y muy cerca divisó la figura de un erizo con dos cuerpos a los lados, pero no detallaba muy bien quiénes eran. De manera sigilosa y veloz saltó de rama en rama para acercarse hacia el trío de sospechosos y estando lo suficientemente cerca por fin pudo detallar quienes eran: Mephiles, Nazo y Eggman.

\- Maldición - bufó un muy irritado y cansado Mephiles al ver a dónde había podido tele-transportarse, y también al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer otro Chaos Control; su esmeralda se había apagado y estaba demasiado agotado como para concentrarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen estos tres aquí? - se preguntó Shadow intentando idear un plan para sorprender al único que estaba en pie.

Tras unos segundos de pensamiento se lanzó encima de Mephiles tumbándolo al suelo y amenazándolo con un Chaos Speer en la cara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí escoria? - le preguntó mientras lo levantaba de golpe y alejándolo levemente de él, sin soltar el ataque mientras le apuntaba.

\- Un poco más de respeto erizo... - intentó reponer un poco sus fuerzas pero seguía bastante agobiado.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué están tus amigos en el suelo inconscientes o muertos? - seguía preguntando Shadow mientras observaba la zona con detenimiento.

\- Estoy demasiado agotado como para pelear contigo, hablemos ¿Quieres? - intentó razonar Mephiles mientras se apoyaba de un árbol muy cercano.

Shadow lo pensó un poco pero al final cedió e hizo desaparecer el Chaos Speer pero guardó la distancia con el villano.

\- Habla, ¿Qué haces aquí con Nazo y Eggman? ¿No se suponía que deberías estar en la prisión del norte junto con Scourge y el plateado? - interrogó un serio Shadow con temible mirada.

\- El erizo nos encontró y nos liberó - habló.

\- ¿Qué? - quedó un poco atónito sin entender muy bien.

\- Sí el erizo ese nos liberó, a costa de ser sus lacayos, Eggman estaba con él en una base muy bien oculta no muy lejos de aquí - continuo tras suspirar del cansancio.

\- ¿Dónde está la base? - preguntó por la ubicación de la supuesta instalación de Eggman.

\- En el corazón del bosque, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí - respondió ya recobrando un poco su energía.

\- Hfmp, ¿Y esperas que te crea?, muy bien podrías estar tendiéndome una trampa - bufó irritado Shadow sin creer ni una palabra al erizo e invocando de nueva cuenta un Chaos Speer.

\- Joder, si no me crees, es tu problema, pero si algo es cierto es que ese erizo está demente, planea construir un ejercito de robots, quien sabe con que fines y por lo menos, nosotros no lo ayudaremos - se defendió Mephiles ya hartó de la desconfianza de su semejante, aunque bien hiciera en desconfiar.

\- Aún así eso no te salva de tus actos erizo, sabes que deberías estar en prisión por la eternidad - le refutó un Shadow serio y un poco más calmado.

\- Haz lo que quieras erizo, poco me interesa ya... -

Tras lo último, Mephiles se lanzó al suelo a descansar y tratar de reponer sus energías. Era sumamente fuera de lugar que esa energía que emanaba el erizo vinotinto lo debilitara de esa forma tan brusca, y a los que no fueran capaz de resistirla, los hiciera perder el conocimiento.

Shadow observó con detenimiento como el erizo se desplomaba en el suelo sin fuerzas; No entendía exactamente el por qué, pero algo le decía que se trataba del erizo vinotinto, y eso no significaba nada bueno. Sacó su esmeralda Chaos, y se acercó a paso lento hacia donde yacían los villanos y justo cuando iba a invocar un Chaos Control para salir de allí junto con los villanos, un Chaos Speer rozó su barbilla generándole un leve ardor con su paso.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - gruñó sujetando la zona herida volteando hacia el origen de aquel ataque topándose con la silueta del erizo vinotinto, el cual no parecía ni estable, ni de buen humor.

\- Maldito erizo... - dijo mientras se acercaba desorientado y sujetándose la cabeza con una herida sangrante.

\- Héroes, el vinotinto apareció, parece débil, necesito ayuda - indicó por el comunicador Shadow mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

\- ¿Débil? ¿A quién llamaste débil? - se sintió ofendido el de mechas moradas mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, y un aura púrpura lo rodeaba. Su herida comenzó a cerrar, pero no tan rápido como otras.

\- ¿Dónde está la reina? - le preguntó Shadow quien se encrespó al ver que su oponente estaba mucho más amenazador y peligroso que antes.

\- ¿Reina? ¿Llaman a esa zorra reina? - se burló con sarcasmo mientras trataba de enderezarse y así volver a su actitud habitual. Su herida sanando de manera lenta.

\- Cuida tu boca erizo - se escuchó la voz del erizo azul quién llegó junto con Amy, el resto de los héroes y los mejores soldados del ejército mobiano (los cuales eran bastantes) en sus vehículos de los que rápidamente se bajaron.

\- Vaya vaya... ¿En serio se necesitan a tantas personas para detenerme? - dijo mientras observaba a la legión que se alzaba ante él.

\- Hará falta mi puño en tu cara infeliz, ¿Dónde está la reina? - le refutó una Bunnie quién llegó a la par de Shadow junto con Lien-da y Julie-su.

\- ¿La zorrita? posiblemente ya esté muerta - respondió con descaro y sin importancia haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria.

\- Grrr, maldito seas - la rabbot cegada por la ira, se lanzó hacia el erizo soltando fuertes ataques que este esquivaba ya no tan fácilmente.

En seguida, el resto de soldados y héroes se lanzaron al combate intentando asestarle un ataque al erizo que los esquivaba con menor facilidad a la habitual, y de vez en cuando contra-atacaba. Tras varios ataques fallidos por parte de los héroes, lograron golpear al erizo un par de veces haciéndolo caer, cosa que sorprendió bastante.

Dunkelheit de hallaba con una rodilla en el suelo mientras intentaba reponerse, sin duda el golpe con aquel cetro lo había dejado mal, pero... ¿Como es que un simple cetro pudo hacerle daño? ¿Si el devastador Chaos Punishment de Shadow apenas y lo tocó?

Algo no encajaba...

\- ¡Maldita sea! - maldijo en su mente mientras caía en una de sus rodillas mientras era rodeado por los héroes y los mejores del ejército, cada uno en posición plenamente ofensiva y todos dispuestos a darle el golpe de gracia.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste erizo - le escupió con veneno en su voz, Bunnie alzando su robótico puño cargado de energía e ira descontrolada para así rematar al erizo. Su ataque no halló blanco, el vinotinto había desaparecido en un haz de luz púrpura.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - se sorprendió al no haber hallado punto de quiebre y sentir que su puño siguió de largo.

\- ¿A dónde fue? - se preguntaban unos a otros.

Tras unos instantes, la oscura voz del erizo azotó las mentes de todos los presentes, alarmándolos y sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¿Realmente creen que me vencerán? - escucharon en su mente mientras miraban a todos lados en busca del erizo - Ilusos... -

Un brillo en el cielo atrajo la atención de todos: una lluvia de Chaos Speers se desató y la risa macabra del erizo resonó por todos lados mientras que los héroes y demás presentes intentaban evadir la infinidad de ataques que caían del cielo, muchos sin éxito siendo heridos sin cesar.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los mejores del ejército hasta que solo quedaron los héroes y las tres cabecillas del ejercito: Lien-da, Julie-su y Bunnie quienes seguían esquivando la infinidad de Chaos Speers que caían del cielo en forma de lluvia.

\- ¡ERES UN COBARDE! - gritó a todo pulmón un Sonic ya estresado e irritado por la actitud del erizo vinotinto quien no salía a pelear como debe ser. Mala idea.

\- ¿A quién llamaste cobarde? - la lluvia de Chaos Speers acabó en seco y Dunkelheit apareció frente a todos sorprendiéndolos.

Se hallaba sombrío, cubierto por la energía negra que emanaba de su cuerpo sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, sus púas medio tapaban su cara, y su semblante serio y cínico le daba escalofríos a más de uno.

\- ¿A quién más pudo haber sido? - le desafió Knunckles.

\- Tú no te metas - le contraatacó y con una bola de energía lo sacó del combate dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Knuckles! - gritó Rouge mientras veía como el equidna no reaccionaba - Grrr, eres un... - no pudo terminar porque una bola de energía le dio de lleno dejándola inconsciente también.

\- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó un Shadow hecho furia mientras le soltaba fuertes golpes a Dunkelheit que uno a uno los bloqueaba con mucha facilidad - ¡ERES UN BASTARDO, TE MATARÉ! - le lanzó un gancho que este no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno tumbándolo al suelo.

Dunkelheit se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiese pasado mientras se limpiaba del traje el polvo que recogió, se tronó el cuello y miró fijamente a Shadow.

\- ¿Crees que con esos golpes me vas a matar? - su comentario solo hizo enojar más Shadow quien se le vino encima de nueva cuenta pero esta vez fue más rápido y con un puñetazo cargado de energía oscura lo hizo volar metros lejos de él, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Shadow! - gritaron casi todos los que estaban presentes ante la caída tan brusca del erizo ébano.

Se hallaban atónitos, no sabían que hacer, era su perdición, no podían detenerlo ni por propia cuenta, ni juntos, ese erizo era invencible, había acabado con las ganas de pelear de todos.

\- ¿Quién será el siguiente? - preguntó mientras sonría de manera macabra y generaba bolas energía oscura con sus manos y las lanzaba al resto de héroes

Los héroes trataban de esquivar los ataques pero estos eran muy rápidos y uno por uno fueron cayendo inconscientes, primero Silver, después Blaze, luego Cream y Tails, por último cayeron Lien-da y Julie-su, quedando solo de pie Sonic, Amy y Bunnie.

\- Mmmm -

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - le preguntó Amy cansada de tanto esquivar los ataques.

\- ¿Qué te hizo Mobius para que hagas esto? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué? - recalcó la rabbot que también estaba muy cansada.

\- ... - el vinotinto se detuvo un momento y bajó las manos.

\- ¿Realmente quieren saberlo? -

Los dos héroes y la guardaespaldas de la reina se miraron entre sí y decidieron escuchar lo que tenía que decir el erizo asintiendo en el acto, pero sin bajar la guardia.

\- Su reina no merece el trono... - dijo en un dejo de ira - Es una maldita zorra egoísta, no merece nada de lo que tiene - agregó mientras miraba a Sonic con una sonrisa cínica - ¿A que no erizo? -

\- ¿? - la duda se reflejó en los rostros de Amy y Bunnie, ¿Qué sabía Sonic acerca de la reina?

Sonic sintió como la ira lo cegaba, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, un aura muy oscura lo empezaba a rodear, estaba asimilando la forma "Dark".

\- Vaya, parece que a alguien le duele la verdad - se burló mientras tomaba una posición defensiva.

\- ¿Sonic? - trató de llamarlo pero esto no reaccionaba, no estaba pensando bien - ¡Sonic! - Amy se le lanzó encima para tratar de calmarlo y detenerlo pero ya no atendía a su razonamiento, y su vista estaba posada sobre el vinotinto.

\- ¡Amy suéltalo! - le gritó Bunnie a la rosada que con mucha duda lo soltó.

Tras sentir que lo soltaron, Sonic salió disparado hacia Dunkelheit cegado por la ira impactándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo sacó lejos del área, Sonic se había vuelto muy fuerte, y le estaba dando problemas al vinotinto.

\- Jajajajaja - se reía macabramente mientras recibía todos los golpes que lo propinaba Sonic, al momento en que se adentraban más y más en el bosque, alejándose del área en donde se hallaban la mayoría inconscientes.

\- Sonic - dijo tras ver como se alejaban en la espesura del bosque.

\- Vamos Amy tenemos que salir de aquí - le indicó Bunnie a la ojos jade.

\- Pero... ¿Y Sonic? - se preocupó por su amado.

\- Él es fuerte, y sabes perfectamente que mientras esté en esa forma, lo es mucho más, dejemos que descargue su ira contra ese erizo, capaz y lo derrota - le respondió rápidamente mientras cargaba sobre su hombro a Shadow y lo llevaba uno de los camiones.

\- ... - su preocupación no desaparecía, Sonic sí, era muy fuerte en su forma oscura, pero es muy inestable también y no sabe controlarse.

\- Vamos Amy, no pienses más ello, ayúdame subirlos a todos en el camión, tenemos que irnos - le volvió a replicar la coneja.

\- ... - suspiró tratando de relajarse un poco al mismo tiempo que asentía procediendo a ayudar a la coneja mientras veía los destellos a lo lejos dentro del bosque que indicaban la pelea entre los dos erizos.

Mientras recogían a varios a los guardias inconscientes y los introducían en el camión más grande que había se percataron de un trío de personajes muy peculiares: los villanos estaban inconscientes en el suelo un poco alejados, ¿Cómo es que no los habían visto antes?

\- ¿Y estos? - inquirió la rabbot mientras veía a los erizos y el dr.

\- Por Chaos... ¿Cómo es que no los vimos antes? - se acercó Amy revisando si estaban vivos.

\- La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo mientras levantaba al Nazo y se lo llevaba al camión.

\- A Eggman lo llevamos entre las dos - dijo mientras recalcaba el tamaño y el peso del dr.

\- Ni lo menciones -

Tras llevar al Mephiles también al camión se prepararon para llevar a Eggman entre ambas zoomorfas, cuando una fuerte explosión resonó a lo lejos alterando a la rosada.

\- ¡Sonic! - estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo en busca del azulado pero el agarre de cierta coneja la detuvo.

\- Amy, si no te mata el erizo ese, te matará Sonic por haber ido buscarlo - le regañó a la heroína mostrándole lo peligroso que sería meterse en esa batalla.

\- Pero... - no terminó porque una ráfaga de viento junto a una estela verde las azotó llamando su atención.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo mientras se colocaba en posición defensiva al igual que la rosada.

El polvo levantado se disipó mostrando la figura del erizo verdoso y ojos azules, muy parecido a Sonic, pero solo físicamente.

\- ¡¿Scourge?! - exclamaron al ver al erizo detallando el escenario, para luego mirarlas.

\- Amy, Bunnie - dijo mientras se acercaba con cara de arrepentimiento y cierta culpa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí escoria? ¿No deberías de estar en la prisión? - le preguntó Bunnie mientras optaba una actitud ofensiva a lo que Scourge se detuvo alzando las manos.

\- ¡Alto espera!... No vine a pelear - dije mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta una bolsa.

\- ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? - le refutó la rosada mientras hacía aparecer su lujoso martillo.

\- Quiero ayudar... - terminó diciendo mientras lanzaba la abultada bolsa de la cual se mostraron tres esmeraldas Chaos.

\- Las esmeraldas... - dijo Amy al ver las gemas bajando el martillo el cual desapareció.

\- Se supone que ustedes tienen tres, aquí hay otras tres y la última... - no pudo terminar de explicar el erizo verde porque alguien conocido lo interrumpió.

\- La tengo yo... - dijo el erizo de vetas grises verdosas mientras salía del camión junto con Nazo y Shadow - Parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado -

\- Hfmp - bufó Shadow mientras le daba una orden con la mirada a Bunnie para que se tranquilizara y dejara su posición defensiva.

\- Scourge... - le llamó el plata-celeste mientras se le acercaba y le daba un leve golpe en el brazo - Excelente jugada la de salir corriendo - le sonrió de manera amigable pero con su cinismo burlón de siempre.

\- ¿Qué pasó? yo los hacía peleando junto con el vinotinto - preguntó el verde sin entender muy bien.

\- Ni locos ayudaremos a ese demente - le respondió Mephiles mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Nazo, dijiste que sabías la ubicación de la reina ¿Dónde está? - le preguntó Shadow tratando de no perder el tiempo en conversaciones.

\- Aquí en el bosque, hay una cabaña abandonada, en ella se esconde una especie de calabozo o salón de torturas - le respondió rápidamente.

\- Una cabaña, ya le he visto... - estaba a punto de salir a buscarla pero otra explosión proveniente del interior del bosque los alarmó a todos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando? - le preguntó Nazo a los que ya estaban ahí.

\- Lo mismo digo yo ¿Dónde está el erizo vinotinto? - preguntó Mephiles mientras tronaba sus dedos.

\- Rose... - llamó la atención de esta que lucía muy preocupada - ¿Dónde está Sonic? - Le preguntó el erizo azul al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

\- Se... Se transformó - le respondió con mayor preocupación mientras miraba en dirección a la batalla.

\- Demonios - resopló mientras volteaba a ver a los villanos - Bien, si están arrepentidos de todo lo que han hecho, llegó el momento de demostrarlo - le habló a los sí ahora, ex-villanos quienes asintieron con rostro de culpa.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntaron casi al unísono.

\- Bunnie, conocerás la base de los héroes - le dijo mientras la conducía hacia el camión en donde se hallaban los heridos - Suban a Eggman - les informó a los villanos quienes siguieron la orden - Cuando llegas a la isla, si Tails o Cream no han despertado, haces el llamado de emergencia de los héroes - le dijo mientras le enseñaba un botón y un micrófono que se hallaba en el tablero del camión - Vanilla te responderá dile quién eres y que yo te mandé, te dejará entrar - terminó de decirle mientras cerraba la puerta del vehículo tras la coneja que se había subido.

\- ¿Y la reina? - preguntó por la soberana.

\- Nazo - lo llamó para que se acercara - Irás a buscar a la reina junto con Bunnie, sabes donde está la cabaña, busca a la reina y ponla a salvo -

\- Cuenta con ello erizo - dijo el plateado mientras se subía en el camión en el copiloto junto a la coneja.

\- Ten mucho cuidado Shadow, y cuida a Amy - le dirigió una mirada de calma pero a la vez de preocupación al erizo ébano.

\- No te preocupes, ve y ponlos a salvo a todos - le dije tras alejarse del camión para que este arrancara y se fuera a alta velocidad.

\- Shadow ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - se acercó Amy al erizo negro.

\- Rose... Tenemos que calmar a Sonic - le dijo mientras se volteaba a verla y la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso? - le preguntó Mephiles que se acercaba junto con Scourge.

\- Bien, Rose, harás que Sonic vuelva en sí, sabemos que es muy peligroso y que no razona en ese estado, eres la única que lo puede calmar - le dijo a la rosada de manera calmada y en cierto tono de orden, pero a la vez de preocupación.

\- ¿No pensarás mandarla así sin más no? - le preguntó fuera de base el Scourge.

\- Por eso antes, tenemos que librarnos del vinotinto - le respondió.

\- ¿Sabes lo que dices no? - agregó Mephiles.

\- Aquí hay cuatro esmeraldas ¿no? - los presentes asintieron mostrando las esmeraldas - Aquí están las otras tres - terminó sacando de entre sus púas una bolsa con el resto de las esmeraldas sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¿Tenías las tres esmeraldas? - le preguntó Amy mientras que cierto aire de esperanza la inundaba.

\- Bunnie me dio la esmeralda que estaba en el palacio de Republic of Accorn, la mía, y la de Tails - le explicó rápidamente de dónde las había sacado.

\- ¿Adquirimos la súper forma entonces? - le preguntó Scourge con cierta emoción.

\- Sí, pero aquí no, tenemos que hacerlo en la batalla - le respondió pero resultó en vano, ya que la batalla, vino a ellos.

\- ¡Oh mierda! - exclamó Mephiles al ver como un árbol caía con toda la intención de aplastarlo, no solo a él, también al resto.

\- ¡Ahí están! - señaló a los dos erizos dándose mortales golpes tras esquivar el árbol al igual que los demás.

\- Rápido, concéntrate - le llamó Shadow a Scourge para que se concentrara.

\- Yo veré si puedo hacer algo - habló Mephiles mientras soltaba sus aros de poder y adquiría su forma original.

\- ¿Mephiles? ¿No tienes súper forma? - le preguntó el verde al ver al ya no erizo si no más bien un ente oscuro y lleno de diamantes.

\- Yo no tengo forma... - le respondió mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba y sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad - Apresúrense - terminó para salir disparado hacia el par de erizos.

Dunkelheit y Sonic estaban chocando sus ataques generando fuertes impactos, Sonic en su forma oscura y Dunkelheit en su forma normal, ¿Cómo es que podía hacerle frente a un Dark Sonic así sin más? Aunque...

\- Grrr erizo obstinado - le dijo a Sonic tras recibir un duro golpe en el rostro.

\- ... - Sonic no hablaba ni pensaba, estaba cegado por la ira y solo pensaba en golpear y golpear.

\- Ya me cansé de retenerte - le dijo para darle una bestial patada giratoria haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol dejándolo ciertamente aturdido y herido - Hfmp... Acabaré con tu miseria - le habló con cinismo y burla , y soltó una de sus hombreras.

\- ... - Sonic estaba desorientado y trataba de equilibrarse sin mucho éxito.

\- Eres patético - soltó su otra hombrera y su aura púrpura se intensificó de forma descomunal, sus ojos celestes brillaban, sentía como su poder llegaba al máximo - ¡Muere! - gritó para desaparecer y aparecer frente Sonic dispuesto a acabarlo de un solo y mortífero golpe pero algo lo detuvo.

Algo le saltó encima y empezó a atacarlo de manera veloz impidiéndole hacer algo, pudiendo apenas y bloquear la ráfaga de ataque que recibía. Amy llegó junto Sonic a tratar de orientarlo y calmarlo.

\- Sonikku, Sonikku - le llamó para hacerlo entrar en razón y luego abrazarlo.

\- ... - estaba aturdido todavía, pero su aura oscura estaba disminuyendo efectivamente.

\- Oh Sonic... Estaba muy preocupada por ti... - le decía mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y sentía que su erizo azul se calmaba.

\- Ammes... - dijo por fin volviendo en sí y correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¡Sonic! - dijo para verlo a los ojos y plantarle un flamante beso en los labios que el azul no dudó en corresponder.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? - le preguntó en tono de preocupación mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la observaba de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida.

\- Estoy bien - le respondió serenamente y más calmada.

\- Rose, Faker... - llegó un Super Shadow destellante en dorado junto con un Súper Scourge brillante en púrpura.

\- Shadow, ¿Scourge? - se sorprendió al ver al erizo junto a Shadow.

\- No hay tiempo, Mephiles está en problemas - le respondió Scourge señalando la pelea en la cual Dunkelheit estaba dándole una paliza al ser oscuro.

\- ¡Mephiles! - se sorprendió al ver también al ya no erizo negro.

\- Rápido, adquiere la súper forma, hay que detener al erizo - le indicó al azulado para luego salir volando junto con Scourge a ayudar a Mephiles.

\- Jajajaja eres patético - se burló de Mephiles mientras lo tomaba del cuello y le daba golpes en el abdomen.

\- El... paté...tico er...es... tú... - dijo con dificultad por la asfixia, y con una de sus extremidades soltó un montón de cristales en el pecho del erizo vinotinto enterrándolos en el cuerpo.

\- AAAGHH - lo soltó de manera casi inmediata mientras retrocedía y miraba sus heridas - Grrr - comenzó a sacarse cristal por cristal mientras gruñía y su aura se intensificaba más.

\- Mephiles - llegó volando Shadow y se paró a la par de Mephiles.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Scourge que también se había puesto a la par de él.

\- Cof cof - se limitó a no responder, estaba cansado, estaba perdiendo poder demás - Las hombreras... - dijo por último tras desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente y volvía a su forma de erizo y sus aros volvían a él y se colocaban por sí solos.

\- Está agotado... - dijo al verlo al erizo negro.

\- ¿Hombreras? - le preguntó.

\- Vaya vaya, mira nada más - el vinotinto tenía el último cristal en su mano y miraba fijamente al par de erizos quienes se colocaron en una posición de pelea - Súper y súper - dijo para alzar el montón de cristales que se había sacado y enderezarlos con su energía negra - Jajajaja - comenzó a disparar los cristales uno por uno a una velocidad sónica hacia Scourge y Shadow que comenzaron a esquivarlos mientras se acercaban hacia el erizo.

\- No dejes que te golpee, te matará si lo hace - le replicó Shadow a Scourge mientras esquivaba un cristal.

El púrpura solo asintió rápidamente mientras esquivaba los cristales igual que él.

\- Mmmm - paró en seco y desapareció.

\- ¿Eh? - se alarmaron al ver como desapareció el erizo y lo buscaban por todos lados con la mirada.

\- ¡Cuidado! - le advirtió sin éxito a Scourge.

\- AAAAHHHGGG - gritó tras sentir el dolor de la perforación.

Dunkelheit le enterró un cristal en un costado al púrpura el cual perdió la súper forma de forma instantánea y cayó al suelo en un estado de shock, muy mal herido y débil. El vinotinto desapareció de nueva cuenta.

\- Oh mierda - se expresó para salir disparado hacia el erizo verde.

\- Cof cof ahhhgg - se quejó por el dolor retorciéndose en el suelo.

\- Scourge, tranquilo, te pondrás bien - dijo para concentrarse un poco y liberar su energía y así sacar el cristal. Tras sacarlo le brindó un poco de su energía para que la herida cerrara rápido.

\- Obstinado - apareció frente a Shadow y de una patada en el rostro lo hizo volar metros lejos del erizo verde, impidiendo así su regeneración.

\- Ugh... - se quejó al sentir el ardor en su mejilla y la sangre salir en un hilo de su boca.

\- Hfmp... - bufó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Shadow que se estaba poniendo de pie mientras limpiaba la sangre.

\- Grrrr, maldito - le ofendió tras saltar encima del vinotinto y comenzar a golearlo ferozmente.

\- Eso es, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz - le incitó mientras recibía uno a uno los golpes tanto en el rostro como en el estómago y pecho.

\- GRRRR AGGGRR - liberaba la ira por los puñetazos y por la boca.

En ese momento llegó Sonic en su súper forma junto con Amy, encontrándose con la fuerte paliza que le estaba dando Shadow al vinotinto, y un Scourge moribundo.

\- Scourge, está herido de gravedad Sonikku - informó la rosada agachándose a la altura del erizo verde alzando su cabeza para que no perdiera el conocimiento.

\- Le daré de mi energía para que se regenere - dije mientras descendía al suelo y se concentraba para dar de su energía a el erizo de igual mirada que él.

Shadow por su parte seguía propinándole fuertes golpes al vinotinto que parecían no afectarle en nada y solo lo incitaba más y más. Estaba desperdiciando energía, y si seguía así, perdería la súper forma, y eso era lo que quería Dunkelheit.

\- Basta - se detuvo en seco y miró al erizo vinotinto que no tenía ni una sola herida o moretón, estaba intacto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? - se burló de él mientras un para de hombreras se alzaban envueltas de energía oscura y se colocaban en sus hombros - Yo también me cansé, así que acabaré contigo, y con tus amigos de una vez por todas - terminó de decir para luego ser rodeado de una energía oscura.

El erizo se alzó en el aire mientras la energía oscura lo cubría por completo y un destello azul se hacía presente cegando a Shadow quien tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la intensidad de la luz. Solo fueron unos cuantos segundos para que pudiera ver otra vez topándose con un Dunkelheit completamente distinto y mucho más imponente. Sus iris eran ahora blancas, su piel era plateada de un color celestial muy brillante, sus mechas se volvieron negras al igual que sus púas en los ante brazos, y sus botas, guantes y hombreras tomaron un un color gris-verdoso. Sus púas ya no estaban caídas, estas se alzaban y formaban una especie de araña encima de él y parecían tener vida propia. La imagen ante Shadow era asombrosa, y al mismo tiempo de lo más terrorífica.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - estaba en Shock al ver al erizo tan cambiado, hasta su aura ya no era púrpura, ahora era blanca.

\- Jajajajajajajaja - río mientras descendía de nueva cuenta al suelo y se paraba frente a un Shadow que se quedaba por debajo de él.

\- ... - el ahora dorado de vetas rojas no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado impresionado con el cambio del erizo ya no vinotinto, ¿Era acaso su súper forma o algo parecido?.

\- ¿Te gusta? - su voz se hallaba más grave y gloriosa, también más malvada y siniestra - Lástima que será lo último que verás - tras decir esto de un solo golpe lo hizo volar metros y metros lejos de él, justo en dirección hacia donde se hallaban Sonic, Amy y Scourge, llevándose por el medio del camino al azul.

\- Ugh - se quejó Sonic al sentir como Shadow le caía de lleno encima.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡Shadow! - les llamó a ambos al verlos parar metros lejos de ella.

\- Mmmm - apareció atrás de la rosada dándole un susto de muerte al ver la majestuosidad del erizo.

\- ¿Q... Qu... Qui... Quién e.. er... eres? - titubeó al ver al erizo plateado frente a ella.

\- ¿Quién más crees que soy? - le preguntó viéndola a los ojos aterrando a la eriza.

\- ... - Se hallaba en Shock, juró haber visto como moría de múltiples formas posibles en escenas que se reflejaban en las irises de ese descomunal y aterrador ser.

\- Hfmp, tú sabes quién soy - dijo tomándola por el cuello como si fuera un juguete - Pero no sabes quienes son los demás - añadió mientras comenzaba a levitar junto a ella que al parecer había entrado en una especie de trance.

En ese momento Shadow y Sonic se percataron del peligro en el que se hallaba Amy al verla levitar frente al erizo plateado.

\- Rose -

\- Ammes -

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo al momento en que salían volando hacia el encuentro, Shadow con la intención de golpear a Dunkelheit y Sonic con la intención de llevarse lejos a Amy. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, este desapareció y apareció en otro sitio, y así comenzó a estar de manera sónica.

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? - se preguntó frustrado al no poder saber en donde se hallaba de verdad, ya que aparecía, y luego desaparecía de manera sumamente veloz.

\- ¡Ammes! - gritó al aire también frustrado.

Amy abrió los ojos, se hallaba en un vacío inmenso, estaba oscuro, solo... Era siniestro y sombrío. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el espacio oscuro. Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que el erizo plateado hizo acto de presencia asustándola en el acto.

\- Amy... Rose... ¿Eh? - la nombró el erizo de ojos blancos mientras levitaba y se acercaba a ella lentamente lo cual no dudó en retroceder.

\- Aléjate de mí ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó mientras trataba de alejarse de él sin éxito.

\- Tranquila eriza... No te haré daño, no te lo mereces - le inquirió mientras descendía al inexistente suelo y quedaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - le preguntó sin confiarse nada de él.

\- Estamos en ningún lado, y a la vez en todos lados - le respondió generando confusión y misterio en los ojos de la eriza - Solo quiero que entiendas el por qué de las cosas - terminó diciéndole mientras un montón de imágenes comenzaron a pasar a través de ella.

Imágenes que mostraban lo que el erizo había vivido, su nacimiento, su duro entrenamiento, su razón de ser, el día en que lo criogenizaron, el día en que despertó, el día en que Eggman lo encontró, hasta que los recuerdos se detuvieron y desaparecieron.

\- Y... ¿Qué significa esto? - le preguntó muy confundida la rosada - Está bien que hayas querido castigar a los humanos destruyendo todo lo que habían hecho, pero no explica lo que quieres hacerle a Mobius - le repicó ahora molesta.

\- Mmmm claro, tal vez te guste ver esto - dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la imagen de la reina Sally se mostraba.

\- ¿La reina? - le preguntó sin entender muy bien.

\- Y su hija también - apareció la imagen de una pequeña eriza marrón y ojos verdes de unos de unos 5 años de edad, sus púas formaban el mismo copete de su mamá.

\- ¿Hija? - quedó atónita ante la imagen.

\- Y su amante... - apareció por último la imagen de Sonic...

\- ¿So... Sonic? - la imagen de un Sonic sonriente y contento estaba de frente a ella - No puede ser... - las tres imágenes desaparecieron y apareció una especie de escena en la cual se hallaban Sonic, Sally y la pequeña niña con unos 3 años de edad, los tres en una especie de campo de flores con una puesta de sol hermosa.

\- Un día te dijo que iría despejar la mente por un par de días, que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, en ese par de días, Sally dio a luz a la pequeña, y desde ese momento, siempre te ha dicho lo mismo todos los meses - le recordó todas y cada una de las veces en las que el erizo azul le dijo eso.

\- ¿Por qué...? - susurró al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas y sin detenimiento.

\- La reina Sally es una zorrita, ella sabía que tú estabas con Sonic, y sin embargo no le importó... Y más allá de eso, es una perra egoísta y asesina de humanos - en ese momento el bonito escenario desapareció dándole espacio a escenas sanguinarias en las que la reina Sally ordenaba matar a los humanos que no seguían las reglas de Mobius al pie de la letra, a los malhechores, a los que no pagaban los impuestos, a los que estaban en contra... A todo aquel que hiciera las cosas mal, si era un zoomorfo, era llevado a prisión, si era un humano, moría de cualquier forma posible.

Amy estaba en shock, nunca se imaginó que la reina fuera un demonio escondido detrás de una cara bonita. Estaba decepcionada, molesta, triste, eran muchos sentimientos negativos y malos que la estaban consumiendo, y se desahoga únicamente con las lágrimas.

\- No llores por algo que no vale la pena eriza - le dijo mientras se le acercaba y alzaba su rostro con una mano, y con la otra limpiaba sus lágrimas - Nuestro tiempo aquí terminó - dijo para que volvieran al vacío oscuro y ya no tan siniestro mientras la eriza se calmaba un poco - Mi guerra no es contra ustedes los héroes, es contra el reinado de esa ardilla - terminó irguiéndose y mirando a la eriza otra vez a los ojos los cuales ya no reflejaban la muerte de esta - Pero si se meten en mi camino, tendré que quitarlos del medio - dijo para chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer mientras que volvían a la realidad.

Amy hizo contacto con la gravedad y comenzó a caer rápidamente en picada hacia el suelo, Dunkelheit había desaparecido, y Shadow y Sonic no se percataban de que la eriza estaba cayendo.

\- ¡AAAAHH! - comenzó a gritar al ver que estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo llamando la atención de ambos erizos que voltearon a verla pero solo uno salió disparado a atraparla, y vaya sorpresa de quien fue: Shadow.

Pfff

El sonido de dos cuerpos chocar entre sí resonó indicando que el dorado logró atrapar a la eriza por poco salvándola de una posible muerte.

\- Rose - dijo mientras descendía rápidamente y la colocaba en el suelo de pie.

\- Shadow - dijo al ver esos ojos carmesí llenos de preocupación y cierto miedo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntando buscando alguna posible herida o señal de ella.

\- Estoy bien Shadow - dijo calmando al erizo mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho y lo tranquilizaba con su tacto - Gracias por preocuparte por mí - añadió para luego dedicarle un cálida sonrisa.

Shadow por la acción se ruborizó levemente y se alejó un poco, pero no podía mantenerle la mirada a Amy, por lo que decidió evadirla.

\- Buscaré al erizo - dijo para retirarse volando en la búsqueda del vinotinto, el cual no se hallaba por ningún lado.

\- Ammes, estaba muy preocupado por ti - se le acercó Sonic con la intención de abrazarla pero esta no se dejó en lo absoluto - ¿Ammes? -

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Sonic? - le preguntó mientras su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Ammes? - preguntó Sonic sin entender muy bien.

\- NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO - le gritó con rabia - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme todo este tiempo con la reina? - le replicó al erizo tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? - quedó atónito a lo que la rosada le decía.

\- Y para colmar el vaso, tuviste una hija con ella, una niña que muy bien podría tener 5 años ya - le terminó de decir mientras bajaba la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir cayendo al suelo.

\- Ammes no es... Es decir... Déjame explicarte - trataba de hablar pero no podía excusarse, no tenía salvación, todo era cierto, y no podía ocultarlo más.

\- Sólo dime si es cierto o no... - le pidió mientras seguía mirando el suelo y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, Sonic sin saber que responderle - Por favor, dímelo - le suplicó alzando la vista para verlo.

\- ... - suspiró para luego perder la súper forma y volver a su estado normal, se armó de valor para decirle la verdad a la eriza rosada - Es... - tragó pesado, pero decidió soltarlo - Es cierto -

\- ... Gracias - terminó agradeciendo para luego salir corriendo lejos de allí mientras sus lágrimas salían con más fuerza pero en el camino chocando con Shadow quien volvía ya a pie ya que también había perdido la súper forma - Lo siento - se disculpó y siguió corriendo lejos desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque.

\- ¡Ammes! ¡No! ¡Espera!... - le gritó Sonic tratando de detenerla pero no le hizo caso.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - gritó a lo lejos.

\- ¡Maldición! - maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste faker? - preguntó Shadow viendo a Sonic con un semblante serio y de pocos amigos.

\- Sólo fui sincero con ella... - respondió en un dejo de voz lo suficientemente alto para que el erizo ébano lo escuchara.

\- ¿Eh? - alzó una ceja sin entender nada.

\- No quiero hablar de ello ahora - le hizo caso omiso al interés de Shadow.

\- Pues te van dando ganas azul ¿Qué le hiciste a Rose? - se molestó Shadow mientras se le acercaba de manera amenazante a Sonic.

\- Maldición, la engañé, ya ¿Contento? No voy a pelear contigo por un problema que no te incumbe - también se molestó dándole la espalda al erizo negro.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? - un cabreado Shadow quería explicaciones que un azulado no le iba a dar.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Es que no escuchas? la engañé, estuve con Sally, tuvimos una hija que ya tiene 5 años, ya, fin de la historia - resopló irritado por la intromisión de Shadow en sus asuntos con Amy, cosa que no entendía muy bien.

\- Serás bastardo - dijo para hacerlo voltear y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Te dije que no era de tu incumbencia! - le gritó mientras le pateaba las piernas a Shadow haciéndolo caer para luego empezar a golpearlo en el suelo.

\- Eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Rose? - le cuestionó dándole una patada en el pecho alejándolo de él para levantarse del suelo y embestirlo contra un árbol.

\- Sabes perfectamente que era muy difícil que yo sintiera algo por alguien - dijo mientras trataba de safarse del agarre sin éxito para luego sentir el impacto contra un árbol.

\- ¡Entonces no debiste haberle dicho que sí! - le regañó con más rabia mientras le impactaba puñetazos cargados de rabia en la cara y pecho a Sonic que dificultosamente los bloqueaba.

\- No fue mi intención - empujó a Shadow para alejarlo un poco de él, para luego hacer un Homming Attack y salir disparado golpeando al erizo negro tumbándolo al suelo.

\- Eso no te da derecho a nada - dijo mientras trataba de levantarse pero Sonic se le vino encima y comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo otro vez.

\- ¡Ya basta! - la voz de la eriza se escuchó antes de que de un fuerte martillazo sacara volando a Sonic quitándolo de encima de Shadow.

\- ¡Rose! - se sorprendió al ver lo que había hecho.

Sonic cayó en el suelo inconsciente, debido al agotamiento que la había producido tanto jaleo del día, pues ya estaba bastante cansado y no pudo levantarse de nueva cuenta. Amy enseguida hizo desaparecer el martillo y ayudó a Shadow a levantarse para luego salir ambos de allí adentrándose en el bosque.

\- Lo siento Rose... Lo siento - dijo mientras corría detrás de la eriza la cual no parecía escucharlo.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a una especie de lago. Este eras cristalino, rodeado de árboles y flores hermosas, y la puesta de sol le daban una aspecto de lo más fantasioso y hermoso. Amy se detuvo y se sentó rápidamente en el suelo frente al lago admirando el paisaje mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin detenimiento.

\- Rose... -

* * *

 **Comentarios del autor** _  
_

ALV!  
Sonic y Sally tienen una hijaaa O.O *se desmaya*  
Amy está muy mal con esa noticia, le dio en todo el kokoro. xD  
Dunkelheit asumió la súper forma, joder pero que cabrón se tornó esto, ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?  
El vinotinto es prácticamente invencible... Pero... Tiene su debilidad, Nazo sabe cuál es, y tú querido lector, también sabes cuál es...  
Atentos que se viene lo bueno.  
Nos leemos pronto.  
PD: Discúlpenme por tardar taaanto en actualizar T.T, lo siento mucho.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo** _ **  
**_

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA -

\- No, NO, ¡NO! -

\- ¿De dónde sacó este ejército de robots en tan poco tiempo? -

\- Tenemos que irnos ya -

\- Rápido vamos -

 _ **Majara's Out**_


	7. Invasión

**Comentarios del autor**

¡FANFICTION!  
¡YA VOLVÍ!

Cielo santo, siento que han pasado décadas xD  
Pero ya estoy aquí, a todos esos lectores, mis más sinceras disculpas de verdad T.T  
Me siento terrible por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por el capítulo VI

¡PERO YA ES REALIDAD JODER!

Aquí está el capítulo número seis, de "The End", disfrútenlo, y nos leemos abajo :)

 **Info. del capítulo**

 **FANFIC = _The End._**

 **NOMBRE = Invasión.**

 **NÚMERO = 6 _._**

 **RATING = _"T"._**

 **ADVERTENCIA = _Lenguaje ofensivo, escenas violentas. Discreción._**

 **DISCLAIMER = _Los personajes de la saga de videojuegos "Sonic The Hedgehog" no son de mi propiedad en ninguna forma. Estos pertenecen a "SEGA". Yo solo los utilizo para fines de simple ocio y entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de intención lucrativa._**

 ** _Att: D. Ballestero._**

* * *

 _Greet Forest, Mobius - 4 pm_

El atardecer era alucinante, con un toque de misterio y leve tristeza, la batalla había sido dura, pero ya ellos no estaban allí, iban en búsqueda de la reina, debían de ponerla a salvo ya que era la misión principal. La coneja conducía a velocidad ciertamente moderada mientras era guiada por el erizo plateado de manera un poco confusa por el terreno en el que estaban. La desesperación de Bunnie era evidente y Nazo trataba de actuar rápido para evitar posibles discusiones. Tras varias indicaciones y casi una hora de manejo, llegaron a una cabaña vieja y abandonada.

\- Es esta - confirmó al ver la cabaña.

\- Vamos allá - ordenó de manera rápida mientras bajaba del camión.

El erizo se limitó a bajarse también del camión para seguir a la coneja; la oji-jade sin el más mínimo esfuerzo tumbó la puerta de una sola patada que tras impactar contra el suelo levantó el polvo que cubría el suelo de la cabaña.

\- Separémonos - dijo tras entrar al sitio y comenzar a rebuscar en las habitaciones de la cabaña.

Nazo se dispuso a subir al piso de arriba y revisar algún indicio sobre la reina o sobre dónde podría estar. La cabaña estaba polvorienta, con la madera añejada y muebles en descomposición por el abandono, ventanas rotas y empañadas, y una atmósfera siniestra que la acompañaba por la falta de iluminación. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda en los cuartos de arriba y no hallar nada, decidió bajar sin más encontrándose con la coneja que se hallaba moviendo muebles y estantes en busca de algún pasadizo o cuarto secreto.

\- ¿Tienes algo? - preguntó la de cabellos dorado que se hallaban amarrados haciendo una bola en la cabeza.

\- Nada - respondió sin pensar mucho el de ojos verdes y pelaje plateado.

\- Tsk - hizo un sonido con la boca de resignación mientras volvía a la búsqueda.

Nazo se dispuso a seguir buscando también, ambos bastante irritados y cansados, pero sin detenimiento alguno. Tras otros largos minutos de búsqueda e incremento de la desesperación, sobretodo por parte de la coneja rubia, el Nazo halló una compuerta en el suelo justo en la sala de la cabaña. Se hallaba muy bien oculta y se confundía fácilmente con el suelo; sin darle más vueltas intentaron abrirla pero estaba encadenada, a lo que Bunnie con su brazo metálico quebró la cadena y quitó el candado, abriendo así la compuerta.

La coneja bajó primero por la escalera de mano la cuál era ciertamente bastante larga, seguida del erizo. El cuarto era sumamente oscuro, no era capaz de verse absolutamente nada, por lo que al llegar al suelo, Nazo hizo una bola de energía blanca con su mano e iluminó un poco la habitación.

\- Joder que oscuro está esto - exclamó al notar que apenas iluminaba algo con su bola de luz, por lo que decidió concentrarse un poco y encender su aura celestial y conseguir una mejor iluminación.

\- ¡Woa!... Erizo, que eficiente - se sorprendió un poco la coneja-bot al ver la habilidad del plateado.

\- Vamos, busquemos alguna fuente de luz - decidió ignorar el halago y hacerse el duro.

Sin rechistar, buscaron algún interruptor o candelabro que les ofreciera una fuente de luz pero no encontraron nada por lo que se dispusieron a buscar pistas sobre la reina y su paradero sin separarse.

Mientras exploraban la habitación, detallaron que se hallaban en una especie de sótano repleto de muebles, estantes, adornos, etc, cosas sumamente viejas y en estado prácticamente inservible. Bunnie se fijó en unos estantes que se hallaban inquietamente en posición extraña, por lo que decidió moverlos con ayuda del erizo. Tras estos estantes había una puerta metálica muy llamativa.

\- Se ve muy moderna - dijo al ver la puerta.

\- La reina debe estar tras esta puerta, hay que abrirla - dijo tras buscar algún pomo o cerradura, cosa que no poseía.

\- Es blindada, así que no abrirá a los golpes - inquirió el erizo al ver como la coneja se disponía a darle un patadón a la puerta.

\- Busquemos algún mecanismo o palanca que nos abra la puerta - le indicó mientras comenzaba a tocar las paredes.

El plateado también comenzó a rebuscar en las paredes en dirección opuesta a la coneja, pero no tardó mucho para toparse con un estante, el cual escondía tras él una palanca que no dudo en accionar.

\- Encontré una palanca, debe ser esta - le informó a la rabbot que paró la búsqueda a oscuras y se acercó al erizo.

Tras accionar el mecanismo, un sonoro chirrido se hizo presente al momento en que la dichosa puerta se corría a través de la pared revelando tras ella un largo pasillo bastante iluminado, con piso, paredes y techo de metal. Tras asomarse por el corredor, al final de este detallaron otra puerta más.

\- Espero que aquella no esté cerrada - musitó la coneja mientras se adentraba a paso rápido por el pasillo para llegar a la otra puerta seguida del erizo plata.

La puerta para suerte de ambos no estaba cerrada, tenía una palanca que tras bajarla abrió la cerradura, pero su peso era descomunal, la coneja-bot apenas y la estaba moviendo.

\- ¡Vamos ayúdame! - le pidió ayuda a regaña dientes al plateado que se había quedado observando.

\- Ok, ok - se sintió como un niño a lo que obedeció y ayudó a empujar la puerta, que sin esforzarse mucho, abrió completamente.

Una vez la puerta abierta completamente, posaron su vista al frente encontrándose con la imagen de la reina Sally colocada en forma de "X" en la pared como si de un adorno se tratase, estaba sujeta por abrazaderas de metal que lucía indestructible tanto en los tobillos como en las muñecas y abdomen.

\- ¡SALLY! - gritó cargada de furia y tristeza la coneja rubia que corrió directo al encuentro con la ardilla.

Nazo se quedó atónito mientras observaba la psicótica habitación, era de metal opaco, levemente iluminada por unas cuantas lámparas, no era muy amplia, pero cualquiera perdería la cabeza con tan grande vacío que había en esa habitación tan tétrica, detalló un poco más la habitación y notó que habían compuertas en diferentes puntos, como si de ellas saliera algo al activar un mecanismo.

\- ¡Despierte mi reina, despierte! - llamó a la ardilla que se hallaba inconsciente, semidesnuda, y repleta de heridas corto-punzantes en muchas partes de su cuerpo.

\- Ahhhgg - chilló la ardilla mientras abría sus ojos azules cargados de cansancio y dolor.

\- Señora, eso es, despierte, la sacaré de aquí, pronto estará bien - le hablaba a quien fuera la reina de Mobius para mantenerla despierta mientras trataba de liberar los mecanismo de manera torpe y brusca.

\- B.. Bu... Bunnie - lágrimas a causa del dolor salían de los ojos de la ardilla que dificultosamente respiraba.

\- No, no se esfuerce - le dijo tratando de calmarla mientras seguía intentando abrir los mecanismos sin éxito.

\- Debes... Irte - inquirió la ardilla en un dejo de voz.

\- No pienso irme sin usted - le respondió viéndola de reojo, un semblante de tristeza en su rostro.

\- No tiene caso, si me liberas igual moriré - terminó de decir la oji-azul confundiendo a su guardaespaldas y amiga.

La coneja no sabía como reaccionar a las palabras de la ardilla, estaba atónita, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿A qué se refería?. La coneja con cierta frustración y rabia comenzó a rebuscar en el cuarto algo que liberara la aprensión hacia Sally. La desesperación se hacía presente en la habitación y Nazo que se había quedado al margen de la entrada decidió acercarse a la reina, detalló cada una de las heridas que se hallaban en su cuerpo. Todas lucían recientes de no más de un día, y tenían diversas formas como si hubieran sido provocadas por distintos objetos.

\- ¿Nazo? - preguntó la ardilla al ver al erizo observándola.

\- Reina Sally - respondió sin más al llamado de la máxima soberana de Mobius.

\- ¿Qué haces... Aquí? - le preguntó con dificultad debido a las heridas en su cuerpo que le causaban un fuerte dolor.

\- Tenemos un enemigo en común, no hay de otra - respondió sereno, tras pensar un poco en lo que iba decir.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - le hizo una petición al erizo plata sorprendiéndolo enseguida.

\- ... - dudando un poco se acercó más a la reina e hizo gesto en forma de que la escuchaba.

\- Quiero que saques a Bunnie de aquí... El enemigo está muy cerca, lo puedo sentir - le dijo mientras veía como la rubia coneja buscaba sin cesar algo que la liberara.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar seg... - el sonido de un mecanismo activándose llamó la atención de los presentes.

La habitación se iluminó en su totalidad y montones de mesas esparcidas por el cuarto empezaron a salir del suelo, encima de ellas, montones de herramientas para torturar y demás utensilios y armas. Otro mecanismo se activó y del techo descendió un inmenso taladro que quedaba de frente a la reina Sally. La maquinaria sin más, se activó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la ardilla amenazando con atravesarla y destrozarla por dentro.

\- Oh no No NO ¡NO! - se desesperó mucho más la coneja al ver que el taladro iba sin detenerse, en el acto corrió hacia la reina mientras trataba de liberarla bruscamente de nueva cuenta.

\- Perdóname Bunnie, perdóname - le pidió perdón la ardilla a la coneja oji-jade que con lágrimas en los ojos la miraba - Perdóname por privarte tanto, por ocultarte cosas - el taladro seguía su camino muy despacio sin detenimiento alguno - Por hacerte guardar tantos... Secretos - seguía suplicando un perdón la ardilla mientras también derramaba lágrimas por sus ojos.

\- Sally no - la rabia, el dolor y la angustia la dominaban por completo, sin embargo no dejó de luchar seguía buscando alguna forma de sacar a la ardilla de aquel infierno en el que estaba, no quería dejarla morir, no lo haría.

Nazo por su parte, le estaba dando vueltas a lo que le había pedido la reina hace unos instantes, estaba ciertamente confuso, pues no sabía exactamente que hacer ni pensar. Dejó el análisis por un momento mientras buscaba alguna forma de detener aquella maquinaria que amenazaba con hacer trizas el cuerpo de la reina, se montó encima de este y empezó a golpearlo para ver si lo desprendía del techo, cosa que no sucedió por que el taladro ni se inmutaba.

\- ¡Debe haber una forma de parar esto! - le gritó a la coneja que pareció no escucharlo debido al trance que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

\- Sí la hay -

Una grave voz se hizo presente en la sala; era un erizo blanco celestial que brillaba con intensidad con aspecto de lo más misterioso y exótico; muy llamativo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - se preguntó el plateado oji-verde al ver semejante ser delante de él.

\- Pero yo no quiero que se detenga - terminó de decir aquel erizo antes de impactar un duro golpe al Nazo haciéndolo chocar contra la pared al lado de la ardilla y la coneja quiénes se sorprendieron ante tal escena.

Nazo tenía medio rostro enrojecido mientras que de su ceja y labio salía un hilo de sangre, Bunnie lo ayudó a levantarse. Por otro lado, aquel erizo comenzó a destellar y una energía negra lo cubrió por completo; cubierto de energía negro, descendió al suelo hasta que la energía despareció de golpe dejando ver ahora a aquel erizo tan temido por ellos.

\- ¡Tú! - escupió con rabia Bunnie al ver al erizo frente ellos.

\- ¿Yo? - se burló mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con gracia.

\- ¡Nazo! - gritó la ardilla con fuerza, a lo que el nombrado tras unas milésimas de segundos de pensarlo, en una arremetida con fuerza cogió a la coneja-bot y salió disparado de allí directo a la salida.

El erizo vinotinto reaccionó tarde por lo que no pudo alcanzarlos quedando muy cabreado a lo que volteó a ver a la ardilla con una sonrisa cínica y perturbadora.

\- Llegó tu hora mi reina - le dijo mientras se acercaba furtivamente a la ardilla mientras hacía que el taladro girara más rápido y también se acercara mucho más rápido.

\- Eres un enfermo - le insultó la reina al erizo mientras lo veía acercarse.

\- Pero no más que tú - le recalcó mientras llegaba a la par de ella y le acariciaba la castaña cabellera por detrás del cuello.

\- Los héroes te destruirán - trató de intimidarlo pero solo hizo que soltara una sonora carcajada macabra.

\- Qué lástima arruinar tus sueños - dijo tras terminar de reírse, el taladro ya estaba muy cerca, a punto de traspasar a la ardilla que tan solo cerró los ojos para sentir la perforación - Me das pena - el taladro se detuvo a unos centímetros de la reina y por donde vino, se volvió a ir.

\- ... - la reina al no sentir nada abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- No quiero oírte gritar, así que... - el erizo estaba sujetando un dispositivo en su el cual accionó tras terminar de hablar, liberando a la ardilla que tras caer activó un temporizador - No hay nada mejor que volar en pedazos ¿verdad? - tras decir esto último desapareció en haz de luz púrpura mientras que todas las puertas se cerraban dejando a la ardilla sin escapatoria alguna.

Sally se levantó del suelo como pudo y trató de encontrar alguna salida pero no halló nada, por lo que decidió dejar de luchar y esperar a la explosión que acabaría con todo el lugar, el temporizador dejó de sonar y un fuerte estruendo acompañado de un mar de fuego azotó la habitación acabando con todo a su paso.

Afuera de la cabaña estaban Nazo y Bunnie en una fuerte discusión cargada de dolor, ira y resentimiento.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le preguntaba furiosa y adolorida al erizo.

\- Sally me lo pidió, me dijo que te sacara de allí y fue lo que hice - se defendía el erizo mientras se cubría de los golpes que le daba la coneja.

\- ¡NO tenías que hacer nada! ¡NADA! - seguía reclamando sin sentido la coneja mientras golpeaba el pecho del erizo sin hacerle ningún daño, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin detenimiento alguno.

\- Ella sabía que el erizo estaba allí, quería protegerte - le decía para que tratara de calmarse y dejara de echarse la culpa.

De pronto la cabaña estalló en pedazos que amenazaron con aplastar al par de mobianos, pero Nazo fue más rápido y tomó de nueva cuenta a la coneja y de un salto se apartó del lugar justo antes de que una montaña de madera los golpeara. La cabaña ya no existía, solo era un montón de escombros y cenizas mientras que en el centro había un profundo cráter que indicaba el origen de la explosión. Erizo y coneja estaban atónitos viendo el lugar de lo que alguna vez fue la prisión de la reina, la fémina sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de nueva cuenta a lo que solo se desplomó en los brazos del erizo plateado que simplemente le dio un abrazo algo seco, pero cálido.

\- Se fue... - susurró al viento mientras se hundía en el pecho de aquel erizo que era buscado por los héroes debido a sus atentados contra la Tierra, pero ya no había una Tierra a la que ligarse, ahora era solo Mobius, y ambos estaban dispuestos a defenderla de cualquier amenaza potencial.

\- Debemos irnos - inquirió Nazo tras varios minutos de silencio en medio anochecer.

\- ... Vale... - respiró profundo la coneja rubia y ambos se dispusieron a salir de allí en el camión.

Esta vez conduciría el plateado mientras que la coneja iría de copiloto, una vez acomodados en el vehículo, el erizo puso marcha sin rumbo, pues pensó que así despejarían un poco la mente por los fuertes acontecimientos que habían vivido y por las fuertes emociones de la rubia. Las ruedas chirriaron y la máquina se movió a velocidad media a través de los arboles hasta llegar a un sendero el cual siguió sin detenimiento.

Bunnie tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, tras él, el sol se ocultaba anunciando la llegada de la noche. Nazo tenía la vista en el volante, estaba pensando en la última vez que vieron a Dunkelheit, era blanco-plateado, brillaba, era más grande, robusto, se veía mucho más imponente que él en su forma perfecta. No era posible, el como harían para derrotar a ese erizo lo carcomía por dentro. En eso, un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

 **Flash Back**

\- Te partiré en muchos pedazos erizo, me gozaré tu destrucción - habló mientras lo agarraba de una pierna y lo arrastraba para sacarlo fuera de la sala al vestíbulo.

\- No puede ser, maldita sea, si no hago algo, me matará - pensó Nazo; logró divisar una especie de cetro al lado del trono que había en la sala, el cual lo tomó mientras era arrastrado y con él le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Dunkelheit, partiéndolo en el acto, pero, milagrosamente, hiriendo al vinotinto.

\- AAGH - cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la herida, estaba sangrando.

Dunkelheit, cegado por la ira, no vio venir un segundo ataque con lo que quedaba del cetro saliendo disparado por el golpe, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Nazo para llegar al elevador y bajar al taller a buscar a los otros dos villanos.

 **Flash Back End**

\- ¡Eso es! - frenó de repente llamando la atención de la coneja que volteó a mirarlo confundida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin entender la acción del erizo plata.

\- Creo... Creo que el erizo tiene una debilidad - le respondió mientras analizaba la situación y en lo que se podría hacer al respecto.

\- ¿Debilidad? - volvió a preguntar sin entender del todo bien.

\- Sí, el enemigo - explicó - Cuando nos sacó a Mephiles y a mí de la prisión del norte, nos llevó a una base que era de Eggman, allí me pidió cosas que yo no quise hacer por lo que lo hice enojar e intentó matarme - fue explicando a la coneja que aclaraba sus dudas al escuchar atentamente al erizo.

\- ¿Y cómo te le escapaste? - preguntó con cierto asombro.

\- Le di de lleno con un cetro que había en el vestíbulo - le respondió a la coneja dejándola más confundida que antes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un cetro? - no entendía nada.

\- A mí parecer el cetro estaba hecho de algún material especial y creo que ese material, es la debilidad de Dunkelheit - le informó acerca de su suposición y de lo que creía.

\- ¿Y dónde está la base? - preguntó por la ubicación de la base.

\- No está muy lejos de aquí, está en este mismo bosque - le dió un aproximado del lugar.

\- Vamos a buscarlo - le sugirió a lo que Nazo simplemente puso en marcha el camión mientras activaba el gps.

\- Vamos a ello - piso el acelerador mientras miraba de reojo la pantalla en la cual se reflejaba un mapa por el cual se guió.

Tras varios minutos de rápida conducción y tomar atajos entre los árboles, llegaron a una zona rocosa y cubierta por una espesa neblina que le daba un toque exótico y muy misterioso al lugar. Nazo estacionó el camión tras unos árboles ocultándolo así, luego se bajó de la máquina seguido de Bunnie.

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente y todo se veía sumamente normal y natural.

\- ¿Seguro que es aquí? - dudó ante la apariencia del lugar.

\- Seguro - le afirmó con detenimiento.

El erizo de ojos jade se acercó a unos pilares de roca que había cerca y comenzó a tocarlos, hasta que uno de ellos se movió activando un mecanismo y con ello una compuerta enorme comenzó a abrirse en el suelo dejando ver la plataforma de un elevador. Bunnie inspeccionó un poco el área y se subió a la plataforma metálica junto con Nazo, este último oprimió un botón y el elevador comenzó a descender mientras que la compuerta se cerraba.

El elevador descendía rápidamente a travé del gran túnel hecho de metal en su totalidad con colores que solo hacían recordar al erizo vinotinto. Tras unos minutos de descenso, llegaron al vestíbulo pero ambos se habían escondido en una trampilla que había en la plataforma, Bunnie se asomó un poco y vió que todo estaba despejado, de manera sigilosa salió de el escondite y tras ella, Nazo.

\- Busquemos el cetro y salgamos de aquí - ordenó Bunnie mientras abarcaba terreno en el vestíbulo.

\- Debe estar por aquí, si es que no lo ha recogido - sugirió el plateado mientras buscaba con la mirada el cetro por el suelo.

Ambos buscaron con cautela el objetivo mientras inspeccionaban el vestíbulo, nada más que unas pantallas que estaban apagadas, y un trono posicionado al final con una capa en el borde, además de otro elevador que se hallaba a un costado de la habitación.

\- No está aquí - habló al no encontrar el cetro en ningún lado del vestíbulo.

\- Ven, sígueme - le pidió que le siguiera detrás del trono.

Entraron a la sala que se hallaba detrás del vestíbulo, la sala de control. Plagada de pantallas, paneles con botones y demás equipo de telecomunicación y control. Inspeccionaron la habitación rápidamente en busca del cetro pero no hallaron nada, estaban dispuestos a salir de la habitación cuando el sonido del ascensor llegando los alertó, ambos se escondieron detrás de unos monitores y guardaron silencio.

Unos pasos pesados que iban lento y con cierta gracia se hicieron presentes en el vestíbulo y luego en la sala de control. Vieron al dueño de aquellas pisadas y era el erizo vinotinto, tenía un traje bastante llamativo, llevaba sus botas y hombreras de siempre y sus púas se hallaban todas hacia atrás. Ambos infiltrados tragaron seco por el miedo a ser descubiertos.

Dunkelheit paseó por la sala de control viendo unas pantallas y tecleando unas cosas. Así estuvo por varios minutos hasta que divisó algo en una de las pantallas que lo alarmó para luego salir a paso veloz de la habitación pero no sin antes dejar algo en una mesa que había cerca.

El sonido de los pasos se fue alejando hasta que se detuvieron y el sonido del ascensor en movimiento les dio el chance a los dos mobians de salir de su escondite y escapar.

\- ¿Se fue? - preguntó la rabbot al ver a Nazo asomándose fuera del escondite.

\- Espera... - dijo mientras fruncía el ceño para conseguir una mejor vista y ver como el elevador cerraba sus puertas - Se fue - afirmó lo preguntado por la coneja para luego salir del lugar en donde se habían escondido seguido de Bunnie.

\- Vámonos antes de que... - se detuvo y observó una bolsa en una mesa que le llamó la atención - Espera un segundo - terminó de decir para acercarse a la mesa y revisar la bolsa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la coneja al acercarse al erizo.

\- Es este - le comentó mientras sacaba de la bolsa pedazos de un material raro.

\- ¿El cetro? -

\- Sí -

\- Está hecho pedazos - dijo mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

\- De algo servirá - habló mientras volvía a introducir los pedazos del cetro y cerraba la bolsa - Ahora sí, vámonos antes de que vuelva -

La rubia asintió soltando una leve risita y ambos se dirigieron con velocidad y cautela a la plataforma pero justo cuando salieron de la sala de control en el vestíbulo había una docena de robots formando dos filas de seis cada una. Todos lucían imponentes, de mas de metro y medio de altura, color vinotinto y cargados con armas de fuego de alto calibre. Nazo y Bunnie se sorprendieron al observar las máquinas frente a ellos, y aunque al parecer estaban apagadas, no bajaron la guardia.

\- ¿Y esto? - pensó el erizo mientras se acercaba a los androides muy despacio.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Bunnie.

Nazo no pudo reaccionar por la velocidad del ataque. Terminó chocando contra una pared mientras soltaba la bolsa que llevaba el cetro debido a la fuerza del golpe. Tras caer al suelo se levantó y divisó a su agresor: el erizo vinotinto.

\- Así que... ¿Infiltrándose en bases ajenas eh? - preguntó con su tono sarcástico y cínico mientras volteaba a mirar a la coneja, y con paso lento, se acercaba a ella.

\- Grrr - Bunnie se limitó a retroceder y gruñir por la impotencia que le daba el no poder hacerle daño a aquel ser tan poderoso que se le acercaba furtivamente - Eres un enfermo - le insultó con rabia, ira en sus ojos.

\- Lo mismo me dijo tu "reinita" antes de morir - se burló por las palabras de la coneja a lo que solo hizo cabrearla más.

Nazo apenas se reincorporaba, estaba algo aturdido y la vista le daba vueltas, había sido un duro golpe contra la pared que no se esperaba, por eso le afectó tanto.

\- Grr ¡Maldito seas! - lo mandó al carajo antes de acometer contra él y tratar de asestarle una patada que este sostuvo con mucha facilidad.

\- Serás estúpida - le devolvió el insulto mientras la hacía girar en su propia eje haciéndola chocar contra el suelo.

\- ¡Bunnie! - llamó a la coneja al verla en el suelo y de inmediato sacó un pedazo del extraño material de la bolsa, uno con filo, y se acercó con velocidad al erizo vinotinto.

Dunkelheit se percató de que Nazo se le acercaba y de una patada sacó del área a Bunnie que se retorció de dolor por el golpe y cayó metros lejos de él. En el acto tomó al plateado del cuello y lo alzó del suelo ahorcándolo en el proceso.

\- Cof mmnngg - trataba de respirar el de ojos verdes mientras trataba de safarse del agarre sin éxito.

\- Jajajajaja - se rió del erizo al verlo zarandearse como un pez salido del agua - Eres patético - se burló de nueva cuenta.

Nazo ya no podía respirar, sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta soltó el trozo del cetro que había agarrado. Bunnie observó como el erizo dejaba de luchar y en un impulso de ira e impotencia se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la bolsa para sacar lo que quedaba del cetro; alzó la vista y vió que el plateado ya no podía más y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y en un preciso pero veloz movimiento, le dio de lleno con el palo del material del cetro en un costado al de ojos celestes haciéndolo rodar por el suelo debido al impacto, y en el acto, soltar al asfixiado Nazo.

\- Ugh - se quejó por el dolor mientras rodaba por el suelo tras caer en él, pero de un movimiento rápido hizo una voltereta incorporándose velozmente pero cayó en una rodilla.

\- ¡Nazo! - corrió hacia el nombrado y se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó mientras le daba aire con su mano.

\- Cof cof cof - tosía mientras respiraba agitadamente recuperando el oxígeno que tanto le hacía falta.

\- Maldita perra... - Dunkelheit estaba enfadado, tenía una herida sangrante en el costado derecho que se la observó mientras se erguía.

\- Debemos... Irnos - dijo mientras seguía respirando agitadamente - Corre - la miró a los ojos y le señaló la plataforma.

\- Pero... - no pudo hablar porque Nazo volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Corre! - le gritó y Bunnie simplemente salió corriendo hacia la plataforma.

\- Grrr - miró fijamente a la coneja correr mientras sus irises celestes brillaban con intensidad - Pagarás caro tu estupidéz - estaba a punto de salir tras ella pero un fuerte dolor en su hombro le detuvo e hizo que cayera en su rodilla otra vez - ¡AAGHH! -

Nazo le había enterrado el pedazo filoso del cetro en el hombro a Dunkelheit, cuestión que le dio tiempo de tomar la bolsa con los otros restos del cetro y correr hacia la plataforma que ya se encontraba a punto de subir. El plateado corrió lo más rápido que pudo y de un salto se sujetó de la cornisa de la plataforma; la coneja que lo vio llegar se apresuró a ayudarlo a subir.

\- ¡No! - gritó Dunkelheit al ver a los mobianos escaparse, situación que le hizo golpear el suelo con ira agrietando el duro metal, sus ojos brillaban con furia pero el dolor en su hombro pudo más que la rabia - Ugh... grrr - gruñó por el dolor.

Trató de levantarse pero el dolor le era insoportable y aquel objeto filoso no lo dejaba regenerarse, por le que decidió tomar firmemente aquel objeto y de un fuerte tirón lo retiró de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo totalmente desorientado.

\- Ahhgg uff - respiró con alivio tras recuperar un poco la orientación y sentir como el dolor se apaciguaba.

Tras un par de minutos de leve descanso y regeneración se colocó de pie y notó que sus heridas ya estaban sanando, observó fijamente los objetos con los que había sido herido descubriendo en seguida su naturaleza.

\- Hfmp... - bufó antes de crear una bola de energía y con ella desintegrar aquellos objetos que le provocaron daño - Solo me faltan los que tienen ellos y volveré a ser perfecto - se dijo a sí mismo con cinismo y orgullo para luego chasquear los dedos encendiendo a las máquinas que se hallaban en la sala que enseguida comenzaron a volar rumbo a la salida a través del túnel del elevador.

Mientras tanto en el elevador, que estaba a punto de llegar a la superficie, Nazo y Bunnie rogaban porque el erizo no viniera tras ellos para así tener tiempo para escapar y al mismo tiempo discutían sobre la batalla.

\- Tenías razón - le indicó Bunnie al erizo.

\- ¿Eh? - no entendió.

\- Sobre la debilidad del erizo - señaló la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

\- Oh, sí... - afirmó mientras revisaba la bolsa y notaba que habían unos tres trozos más de aquel objeto hecho de ese material tan extraño.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? - le preguntó acercándose al erizo.

\- No lo sé, lo que sé es que con esto, podemos derrotar al erizo - aseveró mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de la coneja.

\- ... Gracias - le agradeció al erizo que quedó atónito ante aquella muestra de gratitud.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? - preguntó dándole vueltas al asunto.

\- Por defenderme, por preocuparte por mí - recalcó mientras colocaba sus orbes jade en el suelo.

\- En este momento yo podría estar muerto si no hubiera sido por ti, el que debería estar agradecido soy... - fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazo que le dio la coneja provocando un sobresalto por parte del erizo plata que quedó en una especie de trance por tal acto hacia él por parte de aquella coneja.

\- De nada - terminó por decir la rubia con un tono de voz calmado separándose del erizo dejándolo más confundido y shockeado que antes.

No pasaron más de treinta segundos para que el ascensor llegara a la superficie haciendo volver al énfasis el objetivo presente: escapar. Sin mediar palabras, ambos salieron corriendo directo al camión que se hallaba no muy lejos de allí, una vez dentro, Nazo encendió la máquina pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a acelerar, un robot llegó volando colocándose al frente.

\- ¿Pero qué? - aquel androide elevó sus articulaciones equipadas con par de ametralladoras y comenzó a diparar balas rodeadas de un aura negra que comenzaron a agujerear el camión.

\- ¡Imposible! - se sorprendió de manera drástica mientras se ocultaba junto con el erizo evitando un posible impacto de bala que pasaban a través del camión generando graves daños.

\- Infeliz - pisó el acelerador con pre-potencia y arrolló a aquel robot sin detenerse tomando el camino por donde habían llegado.

Mientras Nazo y Bunnie se alejaban a alta velocidad a través del bosque, docenas de robots iguales al que acababan de arrollar surcaban los cielos hacia diferentes direcciones del planeta.

 _En el corazón del bosque Greet, Mobius - 6:00 pm_

La puesta del sol se veía a la perfección, la destrucción del lugar saltaba a la vista de manera notoria, árboles caídos y quemados, cráteres en el suelo, Mobianos inconscientes, vehículos todo terreno inservibles, todo a consecuencia de la batalla librada allí por los protectores de Mobius contra su agresor, el temible erizo vinotinto.

Mephiles abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, nunca había sido herido tan bruscamente en su vida, se había reponido un poco, sin embargo seguía muy mal. Con cierta dificultad se colocó de pie mientras maldecía por debajo gracias al dolor.

\- Aggh... Maldición... - soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras observaba el terreno, logró divisar a Scourge en el suelo, se le veía mal.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a paso lento al erizo verde mientras vigilaba los alrededores, no sabía si seguían batallando o no , y estaba demasiado agotado como para agudizar sus sentidos. Una vez alcanzado al verdoso, se agachó a la altura suficiente como para tomarle el pulso.

\- Mmmm sigues vivo erizo - se burló con una sonrisa de medio lado al sentir los latidos del corazón de aquel erizo mediante a sus venas con la yema de los dedos.

Trató de ladearlo para despertarlo pero no consiguió nada, por lo que decidió recostarse sobre una roca muy cerca de donde se encontraba Scourge, estaba todavía muy cansado y apenas y tenía fuerza para caminar. Tras unos minutos de leve descanso, el sonido de alguien tosiendo lo sacó de su relajación fijando su mirada de donde provenía aquel ruido: Scourge había despertado.

\- Cof cof, aagghh - chilló por el terrible dolor que tenía en su costado izquierdo.

\- ¿Cómo estás escoria? - le preguntó al verlo levantarse con mucha dificultad.

\- ¿Acaso me veo de maravilla? - frunció el ceño por la pregunta tan obvia del erizo ébano mientras se colocaba finalmente de pie y observaba su fuerte herida que ya estaba sanando.

\- Me alegro - se burló mientras se colocaba de pie también.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están? - preguntó mientras observaba su alrededor notando que no había nadie cerca de allí.

\- La batalla comenzó allá - dijo señalando una dirección con su mano - Allí deben estar lo que quedó de los camiones, sobre los tres erizos, nada - supuso casi afirmando la ubicación de los vehículos y afirmando que no sabía nada sobre el paradero de Amy, Sonic y Shadow.

\- Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo me quiero largar de aquí - dijo mientras tomaba rumbo hacia la dirección señalada por el erizo negro que se le unió sin mediar palabras.

No pasó más de cinco minutos para que encontraran el lugar donde comenzó aquella feroz batalla, todo lo natural estaba hecho nada, y los vehículos estaban destrozados, cosa que no ayudaba en nada, al contrario, los retenía. Tras unos diez minutos de inspección del área para ver si encontraban señales de los perdidos, el sonido de una máquina atrajo la atención del par erizos que al fijar la vista en dirección al origen de aquello que oían se toparon con el Nazo y Bunnie que se acercaban en el camión.

\- Ahí vienen el plateado y la coneja - indicó un Mephiles un poco más descansado y tan cascarrabias como siempre, cosa aque provocó una carcajada por parte del erizo verde.

El vehículo se detuvo justo al frente de los dos ex-villanos y de él se bajaron Nazo y Bunnie, ambos con cara bastante seria pero a la vez de preocupación. Scourge al no comprender muy bien el por qué estaban allí, en seguida les preguntó.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No iban a buscar a la reina y luego irían a la base de los Héroes? - preguntó con una sonrisa de inocencia, cosa de la cual se arrepintió al ver la cara de dolor que colocó la coneja al recordar la tragedia.

\- ... -

Un silencio hizo incómoda la situación, Nazo se volteo a ver a la coneja la cual tenía la vista en el suelo, y mientras las lágrimas salían, sin mediar palabras salió corriendo bosque adentro.

\- Espera ¡Bunnie! - la llamó Socurge, pero el plateado lo detuvo.

\- No, déjala, deja que tome aire - le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del erizo verde.

\- ¿No lo consiguió? ¿Cierto? - le preguntó sin mucho detalle a lo que el Nazo entendió y simplemente respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Diablos... - suspiró un impresionado Scourge por la fuerte noticia.

Los tres hicieron un momento de silencio mientras miraban el suelo, rindiéndole una especie de honor a quien fue su reina durante mucho tiempo. El tiempo en esa posición fue breve, Nazo, quién fue que rompió el hielo, preguntó por ciertos personajes.

\- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó por los tres erizos desaparecidos.

Scourge y Mephiles no hicieron más que un gesto con los hombros indicando que no sabían nada sobre Sonic, Shadow y Amy.

\- Yo iré a buscarlos, ustedes súbanse al camión, se ven cansados - indicó el erizo plateado recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte de sus compañeros al entender que no estaban en condiciones como para buscar a alguien.

Sin más que decir, Nazo se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó la Coneja de cabellera dorada a paso rápido pero seguro. Mientras más avanzaba, más destrucción encontraba, tras varios minutos de inspección del área encontró a Sonic tirado en el suelo de espaldas, bastante herido y golpeado, y no muy lejos de él las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos. Al acercarse al azulado se agachó a la altura suficiente para tomar las esmeraldas y guardarlas en una bolsa que de traía consigo y luego al susodicho erizo y cargarlo en su hombro para llevarlo de vuelta al camión.

Mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo se encontró de camino a Bunnie, que al parecer ya estaba mejor.

\- Hey - le llamó al verla de espaldas.

\- ¿Mmm? - se giró sobre sí misma con cierta rapidez y atención encontrándose con un Nazo cargando a un Sonic inconsciente sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó observando como esta se acercaba y suspiraba.

\- ... - simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

\- Ven, vamos al camión - en tono muy sutil le indicó para que le siguiera y no se quedara allí, pues estaban al aire libre y podría resultar peligroso.

La coneja no rechistó ni se opuso, simplemente quería salir de allí, necesitaba descasar de tanto atrajeo del día, estaba agotaba por completo, tanto física como psicológicamente.

No tardaron mucho para llegar al sitio donde se hallaba el camión estacionado, la coneja sin mencionar palabra alguna entró a la parte trasera del camión seguida de Nazo quien dejó al Sonic en una de las tantas camillas que habían y se retiró de nueva cuenta.

Ahí se hallaban todos, prácticamente inconscientes ya que no mostraban señales de consentimiento o razonamiento, muchos bastante heridos y otros no tantos. La coneja los observó a todos, mientras comprobaba su estado de salud, Knuckles y Rouge estaban bien a pesar de todo, al igual que Silver y Blaze, Tails y Cream también se veían muy bien, los únicos que se veían no muy bien que digamos eran los suyos: Lien-da, Julie-Su, ese día los 8 guerreros más fuertes de Mobius, después de ellos, habían muerto. Al parecer su fuerte entrenamiento no sirvió de nada contra la mayor amenaza que hayan podido tener.

Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, impotencia por no haber podido defender a los suyos, por no haber salvado a la reina. Por ser tan insignificante delante de aquel ser que se hacía llamar Dunkelheit, ¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien tan poderoso en el universo? ¿De dónde demonios salió? ¿Del infierno? Resulta jodidamente imposible de creer que alguien tenga tanto poder y no pueda ser vencido.

En ese momento recordó aquel material con el que lo hirió, rápidamente se acercó al final del camión en el cual había una puerta deslizante que abrió para adentrarse en la cabina y sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, cerrando la puerta tras sí y en el acto buscando la bolsa que contenía aquello con lo que pudo hacerle daño al temible erizo.

No tardó mucho para encontrar la bolsa, la cual se hallaba en una guantera fijada en la puerta del piloto. Tras sacar la bolsa, de inmediato sacó de ella uno de los tres pedazos que quedaban de aquel material tan raro.

\- Así que... Este es tu punto débil - se dijo así misma mientras observaba con detenimiento aquel pedazo de lo que pudo haber sido un cetro.

El material era filoso, oscuro pero brillante, bastante exótico y llamativo. Nunca lo había visto en su vida. Agradeció infinitamente que unos de los mobianos más inteligentes era el líder de los héroes y lo conocía muy bien. El de seguro sabría que es, y como lo podrían utilizar en contra del villano.

La Bunnie no hizo más que suspirar y guardar aquel pedazo de cetro en su bolsa para seguidamente volver a colocarla en donde la había encontrado. Se acomodó en el puesto de copiloto y cerró los ojos para meditar acerca de lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo.

En otro lugar, más adentro del bosque, ya en todo el centro del mismo, la luna ya se asomaba y el sol apenas y se veía en el horizonte. Sobre el lago se reflejaba el hermoso paisaje, puesto que esa zona estaba intacta, viva en todos los sentidos; el sonido de varias aves volviendo a sus nidos y otros animales más eran parte del ambiente que aquel bosque ofrecía, a pesar de ser tan tétrico y desolado en ciertos puntos.

A la orilla del lago estaba una eriza rosa de rodillas sobre el césped con la cabeza baja en un dejo de tristeza y dolor debido a su situación por todo lo que había pasado y seguía pasando. Tras ella el erizo negro de mirada rubí, el cual no se hallaba en las mejores condiciones, la veía con cierta lástima y compasión, le afectaba mucho el verla así... En anteriores ocasiones, el azul debido a sus comentarios fuera de lugar, la habían hecho sentir mal, pésimo, pero... Nunca la había visto tan mal, como lo es en esta ocasión.

\- Rose... - se acercó a paso lento mientras pensaba que decirle a su compañera.

\- ... -

\- Rose - la nombrada no atendía el llamado.

Shadow se acercó más y se sentó al lado de Amy, la observó de reojo, tenía la vista perdida en el lago, las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas una tras otra, estaba en una especie de trance, pero estaba seguro de que lo escuchaba.

\- Rose - suspiró - Debes aceptarlo y enfrentarlo - le dijo a modo de orden por parte de un padre preocupado - Si no, vivirás en la miseria y nunca podrás seguir adelante - en ese momento la oji-jade giró su rostro para ver al ébano - Sonic te demostró que es un patán a un nivel inimaginable, eso debes aceptarlo porque sí, pero solo tú decides que hacer ahora que estás consciente de lo que hizo - la rosada cerró sus puños con fuerza mientra apretaba los dientes.

Amy contenía su ira por lo que le había hecho su amado erizo azul, eso no se lo perdonaría, jamás, pero no valía la pena cometer una estupidez por él, así que respiró y se tranquilizó de nueva cuenta. Pasaron un par de minutos, ya estaba mejor, Shadow aún estaba allí, a su lado, tenía la vista puesta en el lago. Decidió levantarse llamando la atención del erizo al que veía como un padre el cual también se levantó en seguida. Se acercó velozmente y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias... Shadow - le agradeció por su comprensión mientras lo apretaba más.

\- ... - el ébano estaba algo sorprendido por la acción pero correspondió el abrazo - Sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Siempre - terminó el abrazo con una palmada y le indicó a la eriza el camino para salir de aquel lugar.

Ambos caminaban a la par, en silencio con la vista en el camino, la luna ya estaba en su sitio y el sol ya no iluminaba con su luz, estaba oscuro pero era visible. Mientras caminaban escucharon pasos a lo lejos y la maleza moverse. Con sigilo se acercaron y se encontraron con un Nazo que los estaba buscando.

\- Shadow, Amy - los nombró al reconocerlos mientras salía de entre unos arbustos que cortaban el paso.

\- ¿Nazo? - dijeron al unísono.

\- Sí pues, ¿Quién más? - se exasperó mientras rodaba los ojos en forma de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que fueras a la base una vez tuvieras a la reina? - le preguntó con tono de reclamo el ébano al plateado que enseguida le respondió.

\- Malas noticias - Se preparó para dar la noticia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó confundido.

\- La reina... Está muerta -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Se los explicaré en el camino, debemos irnos ya - les terminó de decir para hacer un ademán con su mano para que los siguieran y poner rumbo hacia el camión.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Nazo? - preguntó un confudida Amy que iba trás el nombrado junto con Shadow.

\- Efectivamente, la reina estaba en la cabaña, muy mal herida - explicó mientras caminaba a paso moderado - Bunnie y yo lo intentamos todo pero no pudimos liberarla de su aprensión - hizo una pausa - La reina me rogó que me fuera de allí y que me llevara a Bunnie muy, muy lejos -

\- ¿Y qué pasó? - le preguntó un impresionado y medio molesto Shadow por pensar que abandonaron a la ardilla.

\- Dunkelheit apareció -

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron al unísono la rosada y el ébano que se detuvieron en seco.

\- Sí, y no parecía él, era plateado, casi blanco, brillante, como si de una deidad se tratase - les explicó mientras recordaba perfectamente la imagen de aquel erizo.

\- Maldición - se estresó el de mirada rubí mientras se halaba las púas.

\- Sally me ordenó que sacara de allí Bunnie, y eso fue lo que hice - siguió contando la historia - Y para cuando pusimos un pie fuera de la cabaña, estalló en pedazos - dio por concluida la historia y fijarse en que ya habían llegado al camión y que ya la mayoría estaban despiertos.

\- ¡Nazo, Shadow, Amy! - se alegró un Tails que estaba a un lado del camión junto con Cream, Knuckles y Rouge.

Se saludaron rápidamente, todos estaban fuera del camión, menos Sonic, Mephiles y Scourge que estaban fuera de combate. Se revisaron heridas mientras conversaban lo que había pasado en el día.

\- Ese erizo, pagará caro la muerte de la reina - aseveró una Lien-Da furiosa mientras se colocaba una venda en la muñeca.

\- Es invencible ¿Cómo piensas que lo derrotaremos? - habló con aires de realismo Julie-Su que estaba junto con Bunnie limpiando varias heridas superficiales.

\- Nazo, muéstrales - le pidió la coneja de ojos verdes al plateado para que les mostrara lo que habían ido a buscar.

\- Un momento - rápidamente fue al camión y buscó la bolsa con los restos del cetro de Dunkelheit - Aquí está - dijo mientras se acercaba a Tails y le entragaba los restos.

\- Tails, ¿Sabes qué es? - le preguntó la rabbot.

\- Mmm déjame ver - dijo mientras sacaba un trozo del extraño material y lo observaba con detenimiento.

\- Nunca lo había visto - aseguró Cream que estaba junto con Tails observando aquel objeto.

\- Es obsidiana - identificó rápidamente Eggman que estaba junto con Silver, Blaze, Shadow y Amy.

\- Concuerdo con el dr. - apoyó un Shadow que se acercó para tomar una de las piezas.

\- Es un mineral abundante en la Tierra - informó Robotnik que también se acercó para detallar mejor el mineral.

\- Pero aquí en Mobius, no existe - sentenció Shadow.

\- ¿Y en qué nos iba a ayudar ese mineral? - preguntó sin entender nada Knuckles.

\- Pues, al parecer, ese mineral es capaz de dañar severamente a Dunkelheit - explicó el plateado de mirada verdosa llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Blaze.

\- Nos salvó de una muerte segura - agregó la rabbot.

Todos voltearon a ver confundidos a la coneja rubia con partes metálicas en su cuerpo. Nazo retomó el habla.

\- Verán... Esta mañana, Dunkelheit me había hecho una petición de lo más desagradable - fue contando su anécdota pero sin detalles - A lo que yo me opuse, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer -

\- ¿Y qué te pidió hacer? - preguntó con curiosidad Tails.

\- Matar a la hija de la reina -

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron todos.

\- ¿Hija? - quedó atónita Bunnie.

\- ¿Estás seguro erizo? - le preguntó Shadow mientras de reojo miraba a Amy que en seguida bajó la mirada.

\- Es cierto - afirmó con total confianza.

\- ¿Cómo es que la reina Sally tiene una hija y ni siquiera su guardaespaldas lo sabía? - preguntó Rouge en voz alta mientras miraba la cara de asombro de la coneja-bot.

\- Eso no lo sabemos - respondió Silver.

\- Eso quizás sea porque si la mostraba al público, todos preguntarían quién es el padre - idealizó el Nazo, Shadow y Amy entendieron perfectamente a dónde quería llegar. Los tres lo sabían.

\- ¿Sabes quién es el padre? - le preguntó Bunnie mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Es... - hizo una breve pausa - Sonic -

...

El silencio fue abismal, ninguno se lo podía creer, Bunnie cayó sentada en una piedra mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza por el gran secreto que le ocultó su reina, su amiga, su confidente. Amy estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas de nueva cuenta, el dolor por la traición le era muy fuerte, pero Shadow la abrazó y la consoló. El resto apenas y se podían tragar el cuento. Ninguno sabía exactamente que sentir, si felicidad o tristeza, si satisfacción o dolor, si honor o... deshonor. Era un honor que el padre de la futura reina de Mobius fuera un héroe, pero lo que este héroe hizo sentimentalmente, no merecía el perdón de nadie.

\- Oh por Dios - bajó la mirada Knuckles, decepcionado.

\- Sonic ¿Qué hiciste? - expresó en un dejo de voz Tails decepcionado por las acciones de su mejor amigo.

\- Pero el tema aquí no es sobre la reina y Sonic o sobre lo que ellos dos hicieron - explicó Eggman para sacar del shock a todos - El tema es saber si tenemos en nuestras manos alguna debilidad del erizo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible - sentenció mirando a Nazo y haciendo una seña para que terminara de exponer su hallazgo.

\- Eggman tiene razón - asintió Rouge viendo al dr.

\- En fin señores - habló Nazo - Dunkelheit me pidió asesinar a la hija de la reina, cosa que yo no acepté - muchos se le quedaron viendo con mirada de duda pero hizo caso omiso - Terminamos peleando, no le agradó en nada que yo lo rechazara. Al final mientras me arrastraba hacia el vestíbulo tomé inconscientemente un cetro que me encontré en el camino y sin dudarlo lo impacté en la cabeza de este, y ¿Qué creen? - hizo una pausa llamando la atención de todos - Funcionó -

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que un cetro pudo hacerle daño? - preguntó Knuckles sin entender.

\- Knuckles, no es el cetro, es de lo que está hecho el cetro - le explicó Tails mientras hacía una mueca de estrés por la falta de inteligencia de su amigo.

\- Ohh - exclamó sin haber entendido del todo.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos comprobar eso Nazo? - le preguntó Cream aún dudando de sí el material del cetro podía hacerle daño al erizo.

\- Yo lo comprobé, y lo confirmo - alzó la mano Bunnie aclarando todo tipo de dudas - Nazo tiene razón, de hecho gracias a ese extraño material, ambos nos salvamos de una muerte segura -

\- Bien, ya anocheció, debemos irnos - inquirió un Shadow que se mostraba cansado.

\- Tiene razón, nos vamos - ordenó Tails para que todos subieran al camión - Iremos a la base, analizaremos lo que tenemos y luego veremos que podemos hacer - terminó de hablar al ver que todos ya estaban dentro.

Tails y Cream fueron a la parte posterior del vehículo, el zorro de piloto, la coneja de copiloto. Una vez dentro el de ojos azules puso en marcha el motor y piso el acelerador para iniciar movimiento; ya alcanzada la velocidad estipulada activó el teletransportador y colocó las coordenadas, en un instante un destello hizo aparición y desapareció llevándose consigo al camión con todos los tripulantes.

 _Hero's Island, Mobius - 8:00 pm_

La luna estaba llena, brillante y despampanante, única como ella misma. Iluminaba la isla que reposaba de su largo día, las olas del mar se intensificaban debido a la estrella, y el viento mecía a los árboles dándoles un toque casi mágico. Un destello claro se hizo presente y con él, el camión verde que indicaba que los héroes habían vuelto a casa.

El vehículo cogió rumbo fijo hacia el centro de la isla atravesando el camino de tierra que había sido dibujado hace varios años atrás. Tails observaba el camino calmado pero pensativo, debía analizar aquel mineral, debía estar completamente seguro de que era obsidiana, porque sí es así, se la verían difícil puesto que ese mineral no existe en Mobius. Cream por su parte miraba a través de la ventana observando el cielo y todo lo que se hallaba con él, igual de pensativa que su compañero de vida. Atrás, la mayoría estaba descansando del movido día que tuvieron, solo estaban despiertos Shadow, Nazo, Bunnie y Amy.

\- Así que... - llamó la atención de la coneja - ¿Cómo es que nunca supiste lo de Sally?

\- Sally - susurró - Escondía muchas cosas, cosas que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido ni interés - comentó en voz baja solo para ellas dos - Pero nunca imaginé, que se fuera a guardar algo tan grande - terminó diciendo mientras miraba a la eriza rosada de mirada jade quien tenía la vista en el suelo.

\- ... - suspiró para luego alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia - Lo mismo diría yo de Sonic... Nunca imaginé que fuera capaz de hacerme esto - dijo mientras apretaba el puño y miraba de reojo al erizo azul que se hallaba dormido en una de las camillas.

\- Ambos actuaron mal, pero no creo que podamos juzgarlos - dijo mientras miraba un dije que había traído puesto - En el fondo, Sally era nuestra reina, y Sonic pues, es el héroe querido por todos - observó el dije fijamente, eran dos aros entrelazados, en uno estaba inscrito el nombre de Sally y en el otro su nombre.

\- Bunnie - le llamó - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -

\- Seguro, dime - aceptó.

\- ¿Cual era la relación que tenía Sally con los humanos? -

En ese momento, dentro de la cabina, Cream estaba intentando contactarse con la base sin obtener respuesta alguna. Al parecer había una falla de comunicación pero no sabía exactamente de dónde procedía. Rápidamente la coneja hizo un chequeo en la radio del camión para fijarse de que la falla no era allí.

\- Cielo, algo anda mal - le informó con preocupación al zorro que pisó el acelerador con fuerza.

En la parte de atrás los despiertos se sorprendieron al aumento de velocidad repentino preocupándose en el acto.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - se acercó a la puerta corrediza que daba a la cabina y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla algo terrible pasó.

El camión estaba dando vueltas en el aire al haber chocado con una roca, una vez en el suelo rodó llevándose árboles, plantas y todo lo que se encontrara por el camino, terminó cayendo por un barranco que daba exactamente al centro de la isla: La cuenca, la entrada a la base.

La máquina estaba había recibido muchos golpes, pero seguía en pie. Tails de un portazo abrió la puerta del piloto y salió tenía golpes por todos lados y una herida sangrante en la cien, velozmente se dirigió al lado del copiloto para sacar a Cream quien también tenía herida múltiples y un shock emocional, de un estirón la sacó de la cabina y la cargó en brazos.

\- ¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? - le decía mientras perdía la mirada selva adentro.

\- Maldita sea - resopló irritado mientras buscaba un lugar donde reposar a la coneja y observaba los alrededores con pánico.

La puerta trasera del camión se abrió de golpe y de él salió Shadow seguido de Nazo, Amy y Bunnie, todos con múltiples moretones y heridas debido al tremendo accidente. Se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior del camión pero no encontraron a los que conducían.

\- ¡Tails! ¡Cream! - les llamó Shadow al no verlos.

\- ¡Aquí! - respondió Tails mientras trataba de calmar a una Cream que seguía en Trance.

\- Tails - corrió hacia donde se hallaba este y la coneja seguido de Nazo y las chicas.

\- ¡Cream! - gritó el nombre de la coneja al verla tan mal y corrió rápidamente a ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó Tails? - le preguntó un confundido y cabreado Shadow tras estar lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Está aquí - dijo sin más.

\- ¿Qué...? - no se lo creía.

\- Dunkelheit encontró la isla... -

\- No, no, no, no - negaba con la cabeza mientras se miraba a los alrededores buscando algún indicio del erizo - ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Muy seguro, era él, estaba sobrevolando en el cielo - explicó sencillamente mientras observaba la plataforma que daba la entrada a la base.

\- Mierda, ¡Mierda! - se giró sobre sí mismo y fue corriendo hacia el camión del cual estaban saliendo los demás desorientados y confundidos.

Nazo fue tras Shadow mientras que Tails trataba de comunicarse una y otra vez con la base sin éxito alguno; Amy y Bunnie trataban de calmar a Cream que seguía en una especie de trance debido al accidente. El terror estaba sembrado en los héroes, no había contacto con el interior de la base, no había manera de entrar, estaban muy cansados como para tener otra batalla contra ese erizo, y lo peor de todo es que los había encontrado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - salió Knuckles del camión seguido de Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Mephiles, Scourge, Eggman, Julie-Su, Lien-Da y... Sonic.

\- Dunkelheit, encontró la isla - habló secó llegando al encuentro junto con Nazo.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Rouge al escuchar la respuesta.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! - exclamó Silver incrédulo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sally? - preguntó Sonic recordando lo que había pasado obviando por completo la situación.

\- Sonic, no es el momento... - intentó detenerlo Shadow recibiendo un empujón por parte del azul que buscaba con la mirada a la ardilla.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? - interrogó con cierta rabia y tristeza observando con ira a Shadow y luego a Nazo quien le negó con la cabeza en señal de que no está, su cara cambió a una completamente triste volteando a ver a Bunnie quien se acercaba corriendo al ver a Sonic despierto.

\- No, no... - suspiró derrotado posando su mirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Sonic? - le llamó Bunnie colocándose al frente de este.

\- Soy una basura - dijo sin alzar la mirada - Lo lamento, no pude detener a ese asesino, no salvé a la reina, dejé a mi hija sin madre, y además de eso estuve engañando a Ammes por más de cinco años - dijo recriminándose mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y las lágrimas bajaban solas por sus mejillas.

\- Oh Sonic - se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Todos miraron con cierta tristeza a Sonic, pues se sentía culpable por más cosas de la cuenta, sin embargo sabían perfectamente que él no era así, y que por más que haya hecho las cosas mal a drede, se siente culpable.

\- Faker... Tú no mataste a la reina - se agachó Shadow a la altura de Sonic posando una mano sobre su hombro dejando atónitos a todos por su comportamiento - Sé lo que es sentirse miserable por no salvar a los nuestros, por no ser lo que todos esperan, pero eso no quiere decir que es culpa tuya - dijo dedicándole una mirada de serenidad, firmeza y confianza - Pero no es el momento para derrumbarse, corremos peligro y te necesito consciente y estable - terminó de hablarle poniéndose de pie seguido de él y Bunnie quienes separaron su abrazo.

\- Tienes razón - dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Tails, Cream y Amy, esta última se le quedó viendo fijamente.

\- ¿Y bien? -

\- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Lien-Da.

En ese momento llegó Tails corriendo seguido de Amy y Cream que ya se hallaba mejor.

\- No hay comunicación con los chicos en la Base - informó Tails tirando un algodón lleno de sangre que se limpió de la cien.

\- Eso es malo, muy malo - se sorprendió Blaze al entender la situación.

\- ¿No hay manera de entrar a la base? - interrogó Mephiles buscando una forma de entrar.

\- No -

\- ¿Ni a los golpes? - preguntó Scourge.

\- Cada rincón de la base está protegida por un campo de fuerza inquebrantable, a menos que quitemos el campo de fuerza, no podremos atravesar ninguno de sus muros - explicó Tails.

\- Shh - chitó Lien-Da - ¿Escucharon eso? -

\- ¿? - todos hicieron silencio extrañados, luego Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles, Nazo y Scourge escucharon el mismo sonido que Liend-Da.

\- ¿Un jet? -

\- Son varios... -

En ese momento decenas de robots surcaban los cielos, máquinas de metro y medio que portaban armas de alto calibre, color vinotinto, las mismas máquinas que vieron Bunnie y Nazo en la base que era de Eggman volaban de un lado a otro a una velocidad impresionante.

\- ¡Demonios!, son muy parecidos a uno de mis prototipos - exclamó Eggman.

\- ¿Qué? - se exhaltaron todos menos la coneja rubia y el erizo plateado.

\- Fueron un invento fallido, y muy costoso - se defendió ante las miradas asesinas mientras retrocedían observando a los numerosos robots que habían sobrevolando el área a una altura bastante elevada.

La macaba risa del erizo vinotinto se hizo escuchar al momento en que todos los robots se detenían en seco en el aire.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - este apareció en lo alto del cielo volando gracias a sus botas que soltaban esa energía oscura tan característica de él.

\- No, NO, ¡NO! - se asustó Eggman.

\- ¿De dónde sacó este ejército de robots en tan poco tiempo? - preguntó Silver impresionado.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya - sugirió Julie-Su al ver que no había posibilidades de ganar si iniciaban una batalla.

\- Rápido vamos - les haló Lien-Da.

\- No - negó Tails.

\- Mi madre está en la base, el Team Chaotix también no podemos irnos así no más - agregó con desesperación Cream pero terminó alzando demás la voz llamando la atención del terrible erizo vinotinto.

\- ¿Eh? - se giró hacia donde se hallaba la bandada de héroes y una retorcida sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

\- ¡Atentos! -

Un destello hizo desaparecer al erizo y lo hizo volver a aparecer en frente de los héroes quienes retrocedieron al notarlo muy cerca.

\- Pero miren quienes volvieron a casa - dijo con tono burlón mientras sonreía de esa manera tan perturbadora como él lo hacía - Es una lástima que nadie los pueda "recibir" - esa última frase fundió el cerebro de los héroes.

Dunkelheit soltó una carcajada mientras retrocedía y varios robots descendían a la superficie. Eran tres máquinas, cada una con un mobian, a los tres los reconocieron rápidamente

\- ¡Vector, Espío, Charmy! - se exaltaron la mayoría al ver a los nombrados inertes siendo arrojados a los golpes hacia ellos.

\- ¡Papá! - le llamó la coneja crema al cocodrilo mientras corría en su ayuda.

\- ¡Cream! - salió Tails tras ella.

\- Grrr - gruñían los erizos más fuertes de Mobius, el azulado y el azabache al ver a sus amigos en aquel estado y al saber que no habían podido ayudarles.

\- No papá, no... - lloraba Cream al ver que aquel cocodrilo que la crío junto a su mamá estaba muerto.

\- Espío, Charmy... - susurró con tristeza Tails al notar que los mencionados también estaban muertos.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! - gritó Sonic.

\- ¡Maldito seas! - insultó también Shadow.

Ambos estaban a punto de lanzarseles encima a Dunkelheit que con una sonrisa burlesca y aires de superioridad los esperaba quieto pero antes de que algo sucediera, este alzó la mano en forma de detenimiento.

\- Mejor se quedan quietos, porque si no... - el característico sonido del teletransportador al activarse les llamó la atención y allí estaba Vanilla de rodillas sobre la plataforma siendo apuntada por un robot de esos directamente a la cabeza.

La escena era terrorífica para nuestros héroes, peor de lo que pensaban...

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Por favor! - gritaba en descontrol Cream mientras era sujetada fuertemente por Tails para que no cometiera una locura.

\- ¡Suéltala! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! - le gritó Sonic sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación.

\- Oh pero claro que sí, es parte de su equipo ¿no? - afirmó con cinismo el vinotinto mientras se acercaba a la coneja y creaba una de esas bolas de energía negra tan temidas - Yo les dije que si se metían en mi camino, los aniquilaría, y eso es lo único que han sabido hacer - dijo parándose justo al lado de Vanilla mirando a los héroes.

\- ¡Deben irse! - suplicó Vanilla con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a los chicos, a su hija.

\- ¡NO! - gritó Cream.

\- Calla coneja, de aquí no se irá nadie, porque esta será la tumba de todos ustedes - sentenció el de mirada celeste viendo a todos los presentes que lo miraban con miedo y rabia.

\- Eres un monstruo - le reprochó Vanilla.

\- Eso ya me lo dijeron - le dijo en el mismo tono de ella burlándose.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! - advirtió borde Shadow con ira en su mirada.

\- ¡Cream! - llamó a su hija - Perdóname... - tras decir eso último una explosión azotó la plataforma y está salió disparada con Dunkelheit, Vanilla y Varios Robots en ella.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Mamá! - aclamó a su madre la coneja mientras observaba como la plataforma se destruía en pedazos por una nueva explosión en el aire.

En ese instante, los androides arremetieron contra los héroes disparando sin piedad por lo que todos corrieron tras el camión para cubrirse.

\- ¡Mephiles! - llamó Shadow.

Los azabaches se quedaron y comenzaron a invocar Chaos Speers para llamar la atención de los androides, Sonic por su parte a velocidad sónica puso en un sitio seguro a Tails y Cream que estaban muy cerca de los robots. Nazo, Silver y Knuckles salieron a defender también, puesto que llegaron más androides.

Las máquinas eran duras de roer, y eran demasiadas, no había manera de detenerlas. El sonido de una alarma los petrificó mentalmente. Esa alarma indicaba la autodestrucción de la base. Tails quedó aterrorizado.

\- No puede ser, esto no es posible - se alarmó observando que Cream también lo entendió.

\- Es la alarma de evacuación... - estaba ida, prácticamente muerta en vida.

\- ¡La base estallará en pedazos! - se alarmó mucho más al saber que no había retorno en ese comando.

\- Mi mamá lo hizo, por eso nos dijo que nos fuéramos - comenzó a sollozar de nueva cuenta y las lágrimas salieron solas - Tails ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? - se abrazó fuertemente del zorro y se hundió en el pecho de este - Nada será igual sin ellos... -

El zorro estaba mal por lo que les estaba pasando, el amor de su vida había quedado huérfana de un momento a otro y no habían podido hacer nada para detenerlo.

\- Cream, mi amor... - le llamó - Te juro que encontraré la forma, y juntos acabaremos con ese ser que se atrevió a desgraciarnos la vida - le alzó la mirada y sin más, la beso, un beso cargado de dolor y sufrimiento, pero también de confianza y unidad... De amor.

\- ¡Tails! - le llamó Shadow que llegó con ellos - ¿Qué sucede? -

\- La base se destruirá en cualquier momento - le explicó la situación.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, enseguida volvió a sus pasos.

Todos estaban luchando contra los androides pues eran decenas de ellos y no caían con facilidad. El de mirada rubí lo observó todo, vio que no había manera de detener lo que se avecinaba así que no lo pensó mucho.

\- ¡Debemos irnos ya! - ordenó mientras comenzaba a machacar varios robots y atraía la atención de varios más.

\- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó sin entender muy bien Scourge.

\- La isla entera va explotar, debemos irnos cuanto antes - informó a todos mientras esquivaba las balas que le disparaban los androides y los derribaba con ayuda de Sonic que se acercó a apoyarle.

\- ¡Rápido, suban al camión! - ordenó Sonic mientras corría en círculos alrededor de un grupo de robots para desorientarlos y luego atacarlos.

Todos menos Knuckles, Silver y los tres mobianos ex-villanos se subieron al camión Tails y Cream estaban en la cabina, el zorro intentando encender el camión. La cuenta regresiva comenzó su conteo y las máquinas comenzaron a irse, y a lo lejos se escuchó la macabra risa del erizo vinotinto y una luz púrpura muy lejos en el cielo se hizo notar.

\- Ese desgraciado... - pensó más de uno.

\- Todos, al camión ¡YA! - les llamó Shadow al ver que se habían quedado afuera y aún no subían al vehículo.

\- 10 -

\- ¡Tails! -

\- 9 -

\- ¡No enciende! -

\- 8 -

\- No puede ser ¡Maldita sea! -

\- 7 -

\- ¿Dónde están las esmeraldas? -

\- 6 -

\- Vamos a morir -

\- 5 -

\- ¡Aquí están! -

\- 4 -

\- ¡Rápido, Mephiles Chaos Control a mi señal! -

\- 3 -

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? -

\- 2 -

\- ¡Republic of Accorn! -

\- 1 -

\- Oh mierda -

\- ¡Chaos Control! -

 _Republic of Accorn, Mobius - 5 am_

Mobius, una vez más, presa del caos y en esta especial oportunidad, víctima de una invasión. Miles de robots azotaban las ciudades y pueblos del planeta, destruyéndolo todo. El ejército real no daba abasto para tantas máquinas ni para tantos necesitados. Todo fue tan sorpresivo y repentino, nadie se lo esperaba, Republic of Accorn era la más caótica, pues era la que más resistencia tenía. Era una guerra entre los mobians y las máquinas, y esos seres sin alma llevaban la delantera.

Distintos puntos de Mobius eran devastados a punta de misiles rodeados de energía negra generando grandes explosiones, estás imágenes que se reflejaban en diversas pantallas en aquella inmensa sala de telecomunicaciones que se hallaba en el palacio real. En una silla sentado, estaba él, el único detrás del caos que vivía el planeta.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - sonrió diabólicamente antes de levantarse de la silla y apagar las pantallas - Quedarán en la miseria, nunca más sabrán lo que es ser feliz y vivir en paz, todo gracias a su querida reina Sally... Voy por ti Eris, tú eres el retoño de una mobiana sin escrúpulos y egoísta, y debo encargarme de que no sigas su legado - sentenció antes de desaparecer de la sala en un haz de luz púrpura.

* * *

 **Comentarios del autor** _  
_

¡LA MA'E!

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Será que Dunkelheit se saldrá con la suya?, Pobre Cream, está devastada por la muerte de sus padres y la de sus amigos. Son más de 10 muertos en un solo día, Dunkelheit, ¡Asesino!... Pero igual eres mi creación y no puedo odiarte xD, menos mal que fuera de esta historia, tú eres un tipo buena onda como el Shadow :D... ¿Y Eris?, ¿Quién Eris? Seguramente, mi amigo lector debe saberlo, siii jejeje... En el próximo capítulo conocerán a Eris, y habrá mucho salseo, se los aseguro.

Mis queridos lectores, perdónenme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero de antemano pido que me entiendan, no estoy en la mejor situación del mundo, y pues esto, en el fondo, no es más que entretenimiento y ocio para mí, y claro que me encanta, pero el tiempo no me sobra para ello, pero les aseguro que me esforzaré más, y muy pronto les traeré el siguiente capítulo, por ahora espero que este compense el tiempo perdido.

AAAHH por cierto, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! (Tarde pero seguro xD) Espero hayan tenido excelentes Navidades y recibido el año nuevo como lo desearon.

Ahora sí, nos leemos babys.

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo** _  
_

\- Así que tú ¿Eres Eris? -

\- Sí señorita, mi nombre es Eris Speeder Accorn The Hedgehog -

\- Qué lindo nombre, igual que tú -

\- Gracias señorita, usted también es muy bonita -

\- Oh, gracias pequeña -

\- Dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre? -

\- Mi nombre es... -

\- ¿Eris? -

\- ¡Papi! -

 ** _Majara's Out_**


End file.
